


The Wedding

by Lillyj



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: AU Hea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 67,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyj/pseuds/Lillyj
Summary: Lord Babington and his soon to be wife Esther are having their wedding at the Heywood Estate, an up and coming wedding venue in the country.  The wedding party descend on the estate on the Thursday until their departure on Sunday. As with any wedding, no matter how well it is organised, always has a hiccup on the way.
Comments: 286
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

“Right, we have a new wedding coming in today for this weekend. There are a couple of children coming in too just so everyone is aware. I will be co-ordinating with the bride and her aunt who is quite a tyrant judging by the phone calls we have had already, so any issues refer them to me or call me on my mobile” Charlotte said to the staff at the morning briefing. “Alison, if you can check the gift baskets are in all the relevant rooms that would be lovely, then I need you at the desk for when people start to arrive, I shall be in the office for the next hour double checking we have everything on track that they have requested. I shall be around reception with you after lunch” with that the staff exited the staff room to attend to their relevant duties.   
Charlotte moved into the office and sat at her desk, this was her second wedding since taking up the post and she was a little nervous seeing the name of the groom as Lord Babington, who knows what these people would be expecting for their time here but she knew she had to give it her all. Charlotte had really fought her father to let them start hosting weddings at their estate and diversify the business, he was so old fashioned and wanting things to be as they had always been, in the end he had given her six months to prove herself and in the first month she had secured four bookings for weddings. 

It was 1pm when the first guest arrived a young man by the name of Crowe, “Mr Crowe, welcome to the Heywood estate, let me show you to your room, you are here in the main building, can I take your bag for you?”   
“No thanks, It is not very gentleman like to let a woman carry the bags, you can show me the way to the bar so I can grab a drink when I have settled, I will need a drink to get through this weekend I can tell you” he said and laughed,   
“Certainly Mr Crowe” Charlotte said   
“It is just Crowe” he replied.   
“Very well, the bar is through those double doors once you get back to the reception” Charlotte pointed over to the doors as they passed on their way to the stairs “You are up on the first floor then second door here on the left”   
“Easy enough for even me to remember” he laughed, and Charlotte opened the door for him and handed him his key. Charlotte wondered if this man would be trouble as she walked back down the stairs. She headed straight to the bar to her brother Philip.   
“A man has just checked in, by the name of Crowe, already getting ready to settle at the bar, keep an eye”   
“Not a problem” Philip replied smiling “We can handle almost anything here, and if I struggle, I will call you, no one ever crosses you a second time”   
Alison laughed behind Charlotte and she turned giving them both a knowing look. As the eldest daughter, she had learnt a lot from Philip and their oldest brother Peter. At that moment the chime on the door sounded and Alison and Charlotte returned to the reception desk. 

A young lady came to the desk, her skirt a little short and her top a little low cut, she was wearing heels and dragged a sparkly pink wheeled suitcase behind her.   
“Welcome to the Heywood Estate” Charlotte said smiling   
“Can I take your name?” Alison asked tapping the computer   
“Clara, maid of honour, who else is here?” she asked abruptly. Alison smiled,   
“One gentleman guest has arrived from your party; I do believe he plans to meet at the bar with others this afternoon”   
“Great” she said pushing her case toward Charlotte “Show me where my room is and the bar and that will be sufficient” she looked up from her phone which she had taken out of her picket on handing over her case and gave what could be classed as a smile   
“Miss Brereton, you are on the first floor, second door on the right” Alison said handing the key to Charlotte   
“And the bar is just through those double doors” Charlotte said pointing over to the doors, but Clara did not look up from her phone to see where she meant, shall we go up to the room   
“Sure, but I’m not doing stairs so you had better have a lift” she said and Charlotte walked her over to the lift in the corner next to the stairs. 

Clara followed and once on the first floor, they passed Crowe’s room, he was about to exit for the bar. Clara looked at him as if she was about to eat him as she walked past. This look did not go unnoticed by Crowe, who stopped to see which room she went into. Charlotte noted the look and prepared herself for at least one incident between the two that she would have to deal with. Today was just for arrivals, except the couple with the children as due to school, they would be arriving tomorrow in time for the introduction meal, a chance for people to meet before the big day. They would all be checking out after breakfast Sunday to head home. Well at least that was the plan. Charlotte opened Clara’s door, wheeled her case in for her and left the key on the side by the kettle. Clara grunted something as Charlotte turned to leave and Charlotte thought better than to ask what she had said. She returned to the reception again to tell Alison about the interaction between the two new guests. She knew she should not gossip about the guests, but she really needed her brother and sister to be on guard for any issues they may encounter this weekend. They could not afford to mess up for a Lord.

Charlotte arrived back downstairs and saw that Crowe had settled himself in the bar and was chatting to Philip for company. Charlotte saw the door open and a woman swept in, she was in her seventies, confident and loud, “Where is your man to get our bags?” she said as she walked in. Alison quickly ran into the bar to swap places with Philip.   
“On his way madam, you must be Lady Denham, I am Charlotte Heywood, we spoke on the phone”   
“Ah yes, you look as young as you sound, I shall insist that you go through the plans with me today as I am sure you are inexperienced at your age and will gave made a mistake, you probably have some romantic notion about marriage and decided that organising weddings was your only option to find love when you have never been in love or married and know nothing about it. Well I have been married twice and this is my favourite niece, the other one is a waste of space if she ever turns up here and I want Esther’s day to be perfect, do you understand me. PERFECT!” 

Stood behind Lady Denham was a young lady mid-twenties, with beautiful flowing ginger hair and carrying her wedding dress in a large dress bag. She mouthed “Sorry” to Charlotte after rolling her eyes at the way her aunt was speaking. Philip had arrived behind her with enough luggage for them to stay a month. Charlotte got some keys from behind reception and returned to them   
“Esther I have placed you in the Bridal cottage, your husband can then join you Saturday night after the wedding, Lady Denham, we have given you the small bungalow just next to the Bridal cottage, unless you would prefer to be here in the main house?”   
“Thank you” Esther said quickly before her aunt could speak “my aunt will be happy in the bungalow; she is not so keen on stairs these days and won’t be happy with the noise of the bar if she is in the main house”   
“I shall show you the way now and Philip will bring your luggage. There are tea and coffee making facilities in each of the properties and a gift basket of local good, breakfast can be brought to you or you can join us in the dining room. Esther when you are ready, let me know and I will give you a tour of the venue and where the events will be. You probably want to wait for your fiancé to arrive for that though” Charlotte said smiling, she wanted Esther to know she had an escape should she need it.

They walked out of the main entrance, the car park was to the left and they turned right onto the path, they walked a little and through a gate to find three small properties, “this bungalow is for you Lady Denham” Charlotte said as she opened the front door, it was a small property, the main living area with a small kitchen in the corner comprising of sink, hob, small fridge, kettle and toaster with three cupboards then a door through to a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom.   
“This will do I suppose” Lady Denham said taking the key from Charlotte “It is clean and tidy” Charlotte left and headed to the cottage in the middle, 

“This is the Bridal cottage, there is the living room here and a small kitchen through there, she said pointing to a doorway at the far side of the room. Up the stairs there is a master bedroom with four poster bed and a bathroom with a divine roll top bath” Esther smiled “Thank you so much, for putting up with my aunt and for arranging this amazing cottage for us”   
“Not a problem, next to you the other way is another cottage, with two bedrooms, the best man and his daughter are staying in there,”   
“It’s not his daughter” Esther interrupted “She’s an orphan and her father was extremely close to Sidney, so he took her on until she turns 18 next year”   
“Oh, I apologise. Well your fiancé said he would take a room in the main house for today and tomorrow before coming to the cottage after the wedding. Your maid of honour has arrived, she’s in room 104, a gentleman called Crowe is also here”   
“Oh god, please don’t tell me those two are in the bar together?” Esther said with a look to total despair on her face   
“Crowe is, Clara was in her room, do you need me to do some damage control?” Charlotte offered   
“We have managed to keep them apart until now, but both like a drink and will whip their kit off for a leg over at any opportunity so together there is no hope” Esther said trying not to laugh at the situation.   
“Not to worry, I shall keep an eye on them, mainly I shall send Clara to you and keep her from the bar as long as I can. My mobile number is in the book on the table there as well as all other emergency contacts and some local takeaways and restaurants. If you need anything, let me know” Charlotte smiled and left.

She picked up her phone and called Alison “Is Clara in the bar with Crowe?” she asked without so much as a hello   
“Clara has just exited the lift”   
“Stop her NOW I am on my way” and she hung up   
“Clara, would you be so kind as to join me for a moment please” Alison asked catching Clara by the reception desk   
“Uh, sure, why?” she asked as Charlotte bounded through the door   
“Ah Clara, Esther was wondering if you could join her please, I shall take you over now” and Charlotte caught Clara by the arm and escorted her out of the main door and over to the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney arrives at Heywood Estate and already takes a disliking to Charlotte, he almost gives her his first tongue lashing until Babington steps in

“How come you didn’t want me to stay with you here in this cottage? We used to share a bed when we were kids staying with our Aunt”   
“Because Clara Brereton, you will not end up staying here if I know you! I have no doubt you will find a willing participant in the bar and sleep in someone else’s bed…… if you sleep at all” Esther laughed, and Clara smiled   
“Well I did catch a dish as I went to my room, dark curly hair, cute shirt, just the right number of buttons undone”   
“Leave him alone for now please, he is one of Babbers best friends, let me get the wedding out of the way before you jump into his bed”   
“Saturday night date, I am on it! Though isn’t it tradition for the maid of honour to sleep with the Best Man, maybe I shall get curly out of the way tonight and home in on what’s his name for the wedding”  
“His name is Sidney and he’s a tough nut to crack, I can’t see you having any success there” Esther raised her eyebrows at the thought, she knew Sidney would run a mile if Clara came near him draping herself all over him like she does when she’s had a couple of drinks  
“Challenge accepted!” Clara laughed and right on cue, Lady Denham walked into the cottage  
“Bigger than my place, but I see you’re both here, how much have you had to drink Clara”   
“Great to see you too Aunt” Clara stood and went to her aunt to hug her   
“Enough of that stuff, I was tortured enough with you clinging to me as a child, I don’t need it now you’re twenty-three and old enough to know better”  
“Aunt, I am going to meet with Charlotte in half an hour to go through the plans, did you still wish to join us?”  
“I will wait in the bar” Clara interrupted   
“Of course, I shall be joining you, I need to see what this child has come up with, I won’t have any nonsense that’s for sure! And I want afternoon tea at 3pm, have you told her that? She has cannot expect us to meet with her at the time I always take afternoon tea. I don’t need sandwiches tell her, but I do expect a scone and a slice of Victoria sponge”   
“Very well Aunt, I shall ring her now and make her aware” Esther picked up her mobile phone and went into the kitchen to ring Charlotte while her aunt discussed with Clara how she expected her to behave which of course was less of a discussion and more of instruction.

“Hi Charlotte, it’s Esther, I know we are meeting at three, but my Aunt insists on afternoon tea at three also, she insists on tea in a teapot, cup and saucer, scones and Victoria sponge if that is not too much trouble”  
“No trouble at all, we often serve afternoon tea in the dining room between two and four so I will ensure we have the correct cakes available, my mother bakes them all fresh daily, she also wants to finalise your wedding cake so that she can make that tomorrow also”  
“Thank you Charlotte, you are a life saver, I’m sorry for our guests, I promise that Babbers and I are much more normal than any of the problems you will get from the others, but you know families, have to invite them” Esther laughed and Charlotte joined her   
“I am one of twelve children; I know families all too well” Esther gasped on the other end of the phone.   
“See you soon”   
Charlotte headed over to the kitchen at the back of the dining room in the main house that was now the hotel, “Mum, Lady Denham wants afternoon tea with scones and Victoria sponge, what have you baked today?”  
“You are in luck my dear, I have just taken a fresh batch of scones from the oven and there is half a sponge left after some of the other guests have had their teas, I also have a lemon drizzle here and some chocolate brownies you can take over for them” they set the cakes onto the stands together and Charlotte got the cups and teapots ready, it was almost three and they would be arriving any minute.   
“Go wait for your guests dear, I shall be through with the tea’s as soon as they are seated” her mother said, and Charlotte dashed over to the office to grab the Denham-Babington folder to go through the plans. 

As they came back in through the main door, Charlotte was just heading to the dining room from her office, “Ladies, shall we go through to the dining room?” she said and pushed open the door next to the bar, Clara was about to make her escape when Lady Denham took her arm.  
“Thank you Clara” she said “I was struggling to walk unaided, I am glad you are here to escort me” and Clara rolled her eyes with disappointment Charlotte showed them to a nice round table in the corner with a crisp white table cloth, Charlotte was about to hold the chair for Lady Denham but saw that Clara was attending to her. There were white cups and saucers on the table with silver edging, they were simple but elegant and within moments of them being seated, Charlotte’s mother appeared with the cakes on matching cake stands and Alison followed with two teapots. Charlotte served the tea and the ladies helped themselves to cake.   
“Esther, this is my mother, she is going to make your wedding cake, shall we finalise that detail first so that she can get on with it?”  
“Of course, so we want a traditional Victoria sponge cake on the bottom tier, a lemon cake for the middle tier and a red velvet small cake on the top. We would like them white iced with lemon and pink flowers on the top. I am picking my bouquet up tomorrow afternoon from a florist not far from here, I can bring it for you to see if you want to match the colours?”   
“That is not necessary, I know Kate who owns the florist here, I can pop over there and get some fresh to match and place them on the stand around the bottom whilst matching with iced flowers on the cake, would you like me to collect your flowers whilst I am there?”  
“Thank you, Mrs Heywood, Babbers and I would like an excuse for half an hour to ourselves if that is ok” Esther said smiling until her aunt cut in  
“I want to see the cake for my approval as soon a s it is complete, I will not pay for it if it is not to my liking”   
“Of course, I shall come and find you as soon as it is complete” Mrs Heywood said before leaving the women to continue their review. 

“So, the meal tomorrow night will be here, let me know if you would like the tables set to certain people or if you want people to sit wherever they feel comfortable, the menu’s will be on the tables and we shall be doing normal service, people can order when they arrive. The reception is also held here, the main table is placed there” Charlotte pointed to the other end of the room “and the other tables are situated similar to how they are now, but we use the larger tables of ten rather than these of four and six, then in the evening, the head table is removed and that becomes the dance floor, the band you requested will be over in that corner so as not to be in the way of the bar.”  
“Where is the ceremony held?” Esther asked politely  
“You have the choice; would you like to wait for Lord Babington to arrive before we look at the two options?”   
“Yes please, he should be here very soon, he text half an hour ago to say that they weren’t far about half an hour ago, Georgiana is having a teenage tantrum and he had decided to travel with Sidney instead of bringing his own car to try and keep the peace there”  
“Ah yes, I do not envy them travelling with a teenager who no doubt doesn’t want to be her anyway.”

At that moment they heard a bang in the reception area, Charlotte excused herself for a moment to see if she was needed as she exited the dining room into the reception area she was taken momentarily by the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on, tall, muscular, dark hair and eyes that were darkened with fury, she caught her breath, “May I help?” The tall dark-haired man took a deep breath and a second man, slightly shorter with lighter hair, though also handsome stepped toward her.  
“Hi I am Lord Babington, this is Sidney Parker, we want to check in and to apologise for the any damage that our young teenager has done in slamming your door on her way in” Charlotte looked over to see a very sullen teenage girl sat on the sofa under the window   
“Certainly, my sister Alison will check you both in and get you settled” then she turned to Georgiana “And you must be Georgiana, Esther and Clara are in the dining room having afternoon tea, why don’t you come and join us, I am sure you need a break from these old men” she said smiling first at Georgiana then at Sidney, who scoffed at being called old and was about to rebuke Charlotte for interfering when Georgiana rose from the chair and smiled warmly at Charlotte. Babbers put his hand on his friend’s arm, he knew Sidney was at boiling point and would probably say something he regretted, but he needed a break from Georgiana, and she was safe with Esther and Lady Denham.  
“Thank you” Lord Babington said “Can you tell Esther I shall join her in twenty minutes once I am settled."   
“Of course,” Charlotte turned to him and smiled before disappearing into the dining room with Georgiana.  
“Who is she and what right has she got”  
“Your keys gentlemen” Alison cut in “Lord Babington, you are on the first floor, first door on the left, 102, a Mr Crowe is in the room next to you, he has situated himself at the bar for the last hour” both men looked at each other and sighed “Mr Parker, you and the young lady are in the cottage out in the grounds, it has two bedrooms and Wi-Fi, Philip will take you and your bags, Lord Babington, I shall show you up to your room”   
“Have five minutes without her, calm yourself, she’s with Lady D” Sidney half laughed, he knew how little of her attitude Lady D would put up with.  
Philip came from the bar, one of the part time staff from the village was in now for her shift and was watching the bar, and they all headed off to get settled. 

Charlotte returned with Georgiana, who seated herself next to Clara, Charlotte took a small piece of paper from her folder and slid it across the table to Georgiana who was pouring herself a cup of tea and deciding which cake to try. She picked up the paper and smiled a thank you to Charlotte. Charlotte knew that a Wi-Fi password was the key to winning over any teenager.   
“Lord Babington said he will meet you here in twenty minutes Esther, shall we continue with the plans?”  
“yes please”   
“So the meal is set for 6pm tomorrow, we have a small spa at the end of the corridor, sadly we don’t have a pool, but we have a sauna, a masseuse, facials, manicure and pedicure facilities, they do have to be booked as we have some freelance staff who come in depending on requests, your hair and make-up people will be at your cottage from 10am Saturday, the photographer will arrive around the same time, breakfast will be brought to the cottage for you and your party, if you just confirm how many of you there will be”  
“That is easy – me, Clara, Aunt and Georgiana are you coming in with us?”  
“Yes please, Sidney will be with Babbers and I’ve had enough of them already”   
“So, four for breakfast, that is not a problem, I see you have your dress and accessories with you, so it is just showing you around and then I think we are set. I have the table pieces coming Saturday morning from the florist and I shall be decorating the dining room Saturday morning and the venue once you decide I will tackle tomorrow.”  
Charlotte looked down at her list, “Ah yes, the only thing that was not confirmed before your arrival was the song for the first dance, if you could get that to me asap that will complete things” she smiled  
“Hmmm seems satisfactory” Lady Denham said finishing her tea “I shall have to see how things go before I give my approval though” Charlotte excused herself agreeing to meet Esther and Lord Babington in the reception area at 4pm.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet Sidney alert!!!
> 
> bit of a mixed chapter, Clara and Crowe could be about to get up to mischief and Diana has taken to her bed with illness already

Sidney shut the door behind the young man who had helped with the bags, who he considered was actually more of his age. He was in a foul mood and was dreading being here until Sunday. He decided to draw himself a bath as Georgiana would be in no rush to return to the cottage. He hoped a long hot soak would relieve him of some of his stress. The downside of being here in the country was he could not take a swim in the sea, which was his preferred method of destressing. A bath would suffice for today, he thought heading up the stairs to the bathroom, he was relieved to see that both bedrooms had an ensuite and that he and Georgiana would not have to share, this weekend was going to be challenging enough as it was. Sidney took the bedroom at the rear of the property with its sweeping views over the countryside and stood for a minute admiring the view before unpacking his clothes to hang and preparing the bath. He noticed the girl from earlier walking barefoot on the grass and a slight breeze caught her hair. He stared at her from the window, he could not make her out, she acted like she was in charge, yet she looked barely older that George, he had been angry at her for stepping in with her but on reflection Babbers was right I needed a break to calm down and maybe she suspected that and helped to diffuse the situation. She turned her head toward him, he stepped back in case she saw him watching her, she could be pretty, he considered, if he hadn’t been so angry on their first meeting, he might have noticed up close, or if she was not so young. Sidney stepped away from the window to turn on the bath and get on with sorting his clothes from the case. He had put Georgiana’s many bags in her room for her.

Clara headed into the bar once they had finished their afternoon tea, Esther went to meet Babbers and Charlotte, leaving her aunt talking to Georgiana about the merits of going to university, which Georgiana had admitted she was considering as a way to escape from Sidney. Clara spotted curly sat on a bar stool talking to the bar staff, she briefly considered what Esther had said to her, but decided against it and sat herself on the stool next to him. “Pink gin and lemonade please” she said and smiled at curly when he glanced to see who had sat next to him, blondie from the room opposite,   
“Crowe” he said putting his hand out to her, looking at her breasts rather than her face.  
“Clara” she replied taking his hand, Philip placed her drink on the bar and Crowe pulled a note out of his pocket,   
“It’s on me” he said smiling at her, this was going to be easier than she had imagined, she thought smiling back  
“A true gentleman” she said smiling at him.  
“I don’t need to be” he said winking, getting himself into flirt mode, he could sense that he would not need to ply the charm with this one, she would be in his bed by the time they finished desert. 

Charlotte looked at her watch, time to get back to meet Esther and Lord Babington, she put her shoes back on and took a fast walk, almost jog, back to the main house. She came through the door as her guests were coming out of the bar. She smiled to them and noticed that Alison was checking in two more guests, Esther went over to the guests and hugged them both telling them she would meet them back in the bar around 7pm. “Best man’s brother and sister” Esther said to Charlotte.  
“How lovely, you all seem like a close-knit family” Charlotte replied  
“Friends are the family you choose for yourself” Esther smiled “though they are a quirky pair, you can’t help but take to them”  
“Ok, so let us go and view our options for the wedding” Charlotte said leading the way down a corridor beside the bar, and the happy couple followed her. “So, this” Charlotte said opening some French doors “Is our conservatory” Esther gasped and squeezed her fiancé’s hand. In front of them was a warm and welcoming conservatory, which was still laid out from their last wedding ten days ago. The white chairs were set in rows with pink organza bows (these had been changed to match the current colour scheme) slightly on an angle to give a good view of the couple coming down the aisle and to the front where the vows would be exchanged. There were white voiles draped across the tops of the windows and at the front was a simple white wooden table with two candles on.   
“So if you want the ceremony in here we will put a centre piece on the table, along with the register, which of course is brought by the registrar on the day, we will have either matching pink bows or flowers to match your bouquet on the pinch points of the voiles on the windows”  
“It is perfect” Esther said turning to face Lord Babington  
“I don’t care where we marry so long as you are mine forever” he replied smiling at her and kissing the hand he was holding. Charlotte felt her heart swell, she loved to see true love, and this is exactly what she was witnessing right here, right now.

“Alternatively, if the weather holds” Charlotte continued walking to the end of the conservatory where the table was and turning she opened another set of French doors “We can have the ceremony out here on the terrace, we move the chairs out here and lay them out in the same way, with the arch there where you will say the vows and we will dress that in your flower choice, ideally I would need to know this evening so that I can ensure the flowers and decorating is complete on time.” As they stepped out onto the terrace, Charlotte turned and pointed, “from here the door just up to the left leads into the bar and the second door into the dining area, so you will have access to the terrace with your guests with the current outdoor seating arrangements, we jet wash the area regularly and it will be done before the wedding early Saturday morning and if the weather turns, we pull out the awnings so that you still have some outdoor access.”  
“I want the conservatory Babbers” Esther said smiling “If that is ok with you?”  
“As I always say, I just want to make you happy, if you want the conservatory then you shall have the conservatory”   
“Charlotte, can we have the conservatory, with different types of pink flowers on the voile and pink and yellow roses on the table at the front please” Charlotte thought Esther might cry at that moment,   
“Of course, I will get onto it now” she said smiling, you take your time to wander around here and the grounds, it will only be off limits Friday evening when we decorate” and with that she turned to walk to the door to the bar to see how things were going in there. 

On entering the bar, she could see that Crowe and Clara had moved to a table in the corner and were well on their way to merriness. “Is everything ok with your stay?” she asked approaching the table, “Can I make a reservation for the dining room this evening or maybe recommend a restaurant in the town?” she thought eating may slow down their drinking. “We have the evening in hand” Clara said smiling “We can call on room service if we need”  
“Of course,” Charlotte said and walked into the reception area where she found Georgiana looking lost.  
“Can I help you?” she asked   
“I don’t know where I am staying, and Sidney is not answering his phone”   
“Not a problem Miss?”   
“Lambe, but you can call me Georgiana or George”  
“Charlotte, follow me and I shall take you”

Bath ready, Sidney stripped off and got into the steaming water, he had locked the front door so that Georgiana would not disturb him, she was safe with Lady D. He took a deep breath and sunk his head under the water, he did not know what to do with this girl, he had promised her father on his death bed to look after her as she had no one else, but he felt that he was failing at every turn. Everyone thought he would be good with children, he adored Tom and Mary’s children, but taking on a fifteen-year-old girl was totally different to playing uncle with some small little ones, and the last eighteen months had been torture. 

Laying in the water he could feel the stress start to melt away, enough at least to deal with the next round of Georgiana and her moods. He washed himself and his hair and was just getting out of the bath when he heard the front door knock downstairs, “Ugh, she’s back” he said wrapping the towel around his waist and padding down the stairs to let her in. He opened the door, water dripping of his incredibly toned body, wearing nothing but a towel and felt slight embarrassment at seeing the girl from earlier stood with Georgiana.  
“Uh, hi” he said, not sure what else to say. Charlotte swallowed hard   
“Oh for goodness sake, put it away” Georgiana said pushing past him to go in with a “Thanks Charlotte” coming from the distance as she walked to the stairs, the brush past knocked the towel and Sidney grabbed it quick as Charlotte turned her head in embarrassment.  
“Let me know if there is anything you require during your stay Mr Parker” she said and quickly turned on her heel and left almost running back to the main house. Sidney rolled his eyes  
“As if this weekend could not get any worse” and he disappeared back upstairs to get dressed.

“Sidney, Arthur is here, we’re going for dinner together half 5” she shouted from her room “Are you joining us?”   
“No, you two youngsters don’t want me cramping your style” he said with a sigh “Have you brought cash in case they don’t take cards here?” he asked   
“Oh my god Sidney, stop treating me like I am a child, I got my allowance, I know how to be sensible, you seriously need to find yourself a woman, maybe that will get rid of some of your tension”   
“Georgiana!” he said angrily “what woman would possibly take me on when I have a stroppy teenager? This whole single dad thing is not easy, especially when your child hates you and as you know, even before you, I don’t have a good track record with women, so just give it a rest” he picked his phone up to call Arthur  
“Big brother” Arthur said answering the phone  
“Eating with George, I hear”  
“Indeed, I am, us young ones need to stick together, is it lecture time?”  
“Don’t you start as well; I have had enough from her today”  
“You need to get laid brother”  
“Again, I have had enough of this from George, just look after her, the staff know she’s underage, no alcohol, if she hasn’t got cash for her meal, let me know and I’ll sort it”  
“Don’t stress, you know she’s a star with me, just thought you might need a break, Diana has a headache so has taken to her bed again, but we’ll be in the hotel.”  
“Love you brother”  
“Back at you”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte have a run in..... and another run in  
> Georgiana and Arthur make plans to celebrate their birthdays and Clara and Crowe end up in a corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say than you for the lovely comments, this story is coming thick and fast in my brain and I am trying to get it all down before my brain explodes :)

Georgiana came bounding down the stairs in tight jeans and a small crop top showing her stomach a little more than Sidney would have liked, but after all he had endured today, he didn’t have the energy to fight her again, Georgiana waited for a comment and had a throwback ready, but it didn’t come. “I might pop out for a walk of the grounds and grab something to eat later, maybe ring and check where I am as we only have one key” was all he said, feeling the need to get something sharp in she simply said  
“Whatever” and headed out of the door. Normal service has resumed he thought. 

Arthur was waiting for her outside the main house, his usual jovial self, “Georgiana my darling, you look simply breath-taking” he said as he bounded over to greet her with a kiss on each cheek and tucking her arm in his, he escorted her to the dining room where they were greeted by a young waitress. “We’ve booked a table for two” he said, and the waitress smiled at him and his bubbly personality, unlikely pairing she thought but each to their own.  
“Thursday is our quietest night; take your pick and I’ll grab some menus.” There was a small bar area in the dining room that was not manned on a Thursday, the waiting staff tended to deal with the customers themselves when it was quiet. There was an elderly couple sat at a small table near the centre of the room, they smiled at the young couple as they walked past them to a table by the window and the waitress joined them once they were sat.  
“My name is Abbie and I am your waitress for this evening, here is the menu, can I get you a drink while you decide?”   
“A lovely glass of merlot for myself and my niece here will have a lemonade” Arthur said and the waitress smiled, unsure if she really was his niece, being that she was a beautiful young Caribbean looking girl about seventeen and he was a slightly overweight white man of around twenty but who was she to judge.  
“Seriously” Georgiana said pouting  
“Come now G, you know what my brother is like, plus if you get asked for ID you know you are underage, just need to hang on a few more months” he said smiling at her “just imagine how much scandal we shall cause come next March, you turning eighteen a week before my twenty-first, it will be a fortnight of pure bliss” he laughed and Georgiana joined him shaking her mood as quickly as it came  
“Seven more months of hell then we are free” she said with a sigh  
“Seven more months and we can go out together in our glad rags on our hunt for some tasty men” he winked at her as Abbie returned with their drinks. “Are you ready to order G?” he asked “because I know I am having the leak and potato soup for starter”  
“I don’t want a starter, I am saving space for a tasty desert” she laughed, “go ahead with your soup and I will have the hunters chicken with boiled potatoes for my main”   
“Sounds good to me, two hunters’ chicken, but I’ll take chips with mine, I don’t need to watch my figure like you young ladies” he said smiling to both Georgiana and Abbie.  
“Thank you” Abbie said and headed out to the kitchen with the order. 

Lady Denham had ordered her dinner to be brought to her bungalow at precisely six thirty and not a minute later, the stress of travelling and engaging in afternoon tea, she needed to take a rest, she would never admit to her nieces that she was still recovering from her illness a few weeks back, she was insistent to them that she was as strong as an ox. She also needed to see her Esther married and settled to the lovely Lord Babington, he would look after her niece when she, herself, was unable to. They had always had an up and down relationship as Esther was a feisty young lady, she had lost her father very young, her mother had remarried and she had endured years of torment from her step brother, then her mother passed away and the step brother took himself to a new level of evil, she had always had a soft spot for the girl, and cared deeply for her and she knew under all the bravado, her niece cared for her too, though neither would admit to it. Her other niece Clara, her sister’s daughter, well she was a wayward girl who could not be tamed. When they were young, Lady Denham had married well whereas her sister married the first man to come along, they were like chalk and cheese as were Clara and Esther, who was really the niece of her second husband Lord Denham, but she tried with them both. She knew Esther had only asked Clara to be maid of honour to please their aunt, but Lady Denham was concerned that she would do something to ruin the day as was her speciality, unless she was the centre of attention. 

Charlotte had just delivered Lady Denham’s evening meal to the bungalow when her phone sounded, she turned to leave whilst reading the email and almost crashed into Sidney Parker. “Mr Parker, please forgive me”  
“You should be paying more attention; kids just can’t leave their phones for a moment these days”   
“I beg your pardon, I am hardly a child and being the wedding and event coordinator here, sadly I am on the clock for twelve hours a day, part of that is checking my phone, however I do apologise for this incident, is there anything I can do to make it up to you Mr Parker” Sidney blushed, he was not used to being on the receiving end of a talking to, other than Georgiana’s attitude”   
“Umm, maybe you could point me in the direction of a shop, I have a small kitchen in the cottage and am not feeling very sociable this evening.”  
“Of course Mr Parker, if you are driving, then there is a small supermarket about five minutes’ drive, back out of the main entrance, turn left then first right and follow down to the roundabout, you will see it then in front of you, alternatively if you feel like a walk, follow the path at the back of the cottages here up the side of the wall, there’s a gate in the wall about half a mile up, go through the gate and cross the road and there are a couple of shops in the village, the bakery and butcher will be closed by now but the general store is open and they sell the goods that the bakery and butcher have not sold before closing so it is all fresh from today, should take no more than fifteen minutes”  
“Thank you, Miss?”  
“Heywood, Charlotte Heywood” she put her hand out to shake hands and Sidney paused for a minute, but when he did shake her hand, he felt something he hadn’t felt for a long while, he wondered if she felt it too, that electric that shoots through you, he stared at her and realised he was still holding on to her hand.   
“Sorry, thank you” he said slightly flustered and walked off through the gate to the direction of the path to walk to the village, Charlotte stared after him wondering what had just happened. 

It was half past eight when Charlotte sat down at a table in the dining room. The place was empty as was normal for this time on a Thursday, she had already increased the Monday to Wednesday trade with the ‘2 for £20’ deal, the weekends were generally ok with the bar bringing in enough trade to keep them going when there wasn’t an event on, she hoped to get a quiz night going for a Thursday but it was on her to do list, with the two weddings so close, these had become her main focus. She had checked in on the bar before coming to sit in the dining room, Esther and Lord Babington were tentatively having drinks with Clara and Crowe, who were feeding each other chips from a plate in front of them. Georgiana and a young man she seemed to remember was the brother of Mr Sidney Parker, were sat on a separate table laughing happily, she was pleased to see Georgiana laughing, she seemed somewhat troubled earlier. Then there were a couple of locals from the village who were sat at their usual seats. Philip and Katie seemed to be holding down the fort for now. 

Abbie saw Charlotte sat at the table with her folder and to do list, looking exhausted, she had been on shift for over twelve hours and no one had seen her stop to eat or have a cup of tea other than the one with the wedding crowd, Abbie decided to bring a cup over for her before she finished cleaning up. Charlotte smiled gratefully and took a sip before carrying on with her lists. She heard the door and looked up; she was surprised to see Sidney Parker stood in the doorway. Charlotte stood wearily.  
“Mr Parker, can I be of assistance?”  
“Are you still on duty?”  
“Yes, what can I help you with?”  
“What time did you start this morning?”  
“8am, is there something I can do to help you?”  
“I was just looking for the bar, a quiet drink to take back with me, it appears I have the wrong door, you look exhausted”  
“Let me,” Charlotte said walking over to the small bar in the dining room “what would you like Mr Parker”  
“Firstly call me Sidney, my brother Tom has always been the Mr Parker, I am only Mr Parker when George’s school is calling me” he smiled, this was the first time Charlotte had seen him smile and it was actually a very nice smile “Pint of lager, anyone will do. Thank you” he added walking across the room toward the little bar.  
Charlotte poured the drink and moved from the bar to bring it to him “On the house” she said, “Call us quits on the little incident earlier of me almost knocking you down” Sidney looked down as he took the glass,   
“I may have been a little harsh with that” he turned to walk away, then turned back, “Eat, get some rest, the others will run you ragged this weekend” and with that he walked out of the dining room.   
Charlotte did not know what to think about that exchange and sat back down to finish her list and her tea, before heading up to bed. 

Charlotte had a room on the top floor so that she could be available when needed, it was a simple ensuite guest room, having so many siblings, she did not have a lot of possessions, this was the first time she had even had her own bedroom. She had studied event planning after school part time, whilst working here on the estate and it had taken another year to convince her father to let her have a chance to use her skills, even then it had been on the threat of leaving to go elsewhere to work.   
As she reached the first floor, she caught sight of Clara and Crowe, fumbling with Crowe’s door, “So much for damage control Charlotte” she said to herself and she turned up the next set of stairs to the second floor. As she opened the door to her room and put the light on, she could see that someone had left a plate covered with foil on her desk, she smiled “Thank you Ali” she put the television on and sat to eat before getting into bed.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Babington gets caught wandering and Charlotte shocks Sidney

Charlotte was up and dressed and leaving her room at 7.30am, as she quietly walked down the stairs, she caught Lord Babington coming up toward her in yesterday’s clothes “Good Morning, Lord Babington” she said smiling  
“Don’t let anyone know you have seen me” he whispered “I knew Clara and Crowe would be at it all night and not knowing how thin the walls were, I decided to stay with Esther, only her aunt has very strict rules about unmarried couples so I have had to sneak out early” he smiled, his eyes lit with love and laughter.  
“My lips are sealed” Charlotte smiled back, and they crossed to go about their business.   
“Quiet night?” she said to Adam, the man who worked the night shift manning the door and reception should anyone ring down for anything or stay out late and need letting back into the main house.   
“Pretty much, a Miss Parker ordered some tea and toast having rested due to a headache and missed the evening meal and Crowe rang down for champagne but I advised him that we could not provide alcohol out of trading hours and he was fine with it” he said leaving her to take over for the day until Alison came down to cover the reception. She poked her head into the dining room, Abbie and Sam were setting out the buffet breakfast. Cooked breakfast was cooked to order, but the tea, juice, cereal and pastries etc. were all set out on tables in front of the bar for people to help themselves. Charlotte pulled her list out of her pocket to check her list for today. Esther, Clara and Georgiana had booked into the spa for 2.30pm and Anna from the village was coming in to assist Tina, their resident spa girl. They hoped that if things went well, that they could expand the spa side of things, it would take a lot of money to get a pool put in, but she had set aside money for a jacuzzi and Philip was hoping that they could turn the old store room into a gym and move the storage to the old barn now that they were not doing any farming on the land at all. She grabbed herself a croissant, wrapped it in a serviette and headed back to the desk, she suspected people would start to come down from about 8am. 

At 8.05am, Lord Babington came down the stairs, freshly showered and changed, he smiled at her behind the reception. “Good morning Miss Heywood”   
“Charlotte” she smiled “Good morning to you too, breakfast is served in the dining room, cooked breakfasts can be ordered from Abbie or Sam and the rest is help yourself” Lord Babington smiled back and nodded a thank you then entered the dining room, five minutes later, Lady Denham and Esther arrived through the doors of the main entrance.  
“Good morning” Charlotte greeted them “Lord Babington has already arrived for breakfast should you wish to go through” and she watched as they walked through the open door. Lord Babington rose from his seat, kissed his fiancé on her cheek and escorted her aunt to the table for breakfast. These were lovely people, she thought, not stuck up like she expected a Lord might be, but kind and normal. She wondered what their lives were like back in Sanditon. She had never even heard of the place until Lady Denham mentioned it last night, she made a mental note to google it and see what it was all about. 

At half past eight, Mr Parker’s brother and sister arrived down the stairs. “Good morning,” Charlotte greeted them cheerfully, “I am Charlotte Heywood, the wedding and event coordinator here, we haven’t met but if there is anything, I can do for you during your stay for the wedding please don’t hesitate to ask”  
“Hello Miss Heywood,” the young man said equally as cheerful, “I am Arthur Parker, youngest of the siblings, and this is my sister Diana, elder than me by eleven whole years but has beem more like a mother to me” he said, and Diana smiled shyly, Charlotte wondered what her story was  
“Please call me Charlotte” she said, then added “Please go through for breakfast”   
“Ah I am ravenous; I shall enjoy my breakfast this morning” Arthur commented taking his sister through to join the others. Charlotte looked back to the main door as Georgiana came through, staring at her phone she briefly looked up to say “Hi” before walking straight through to the dining room. 

The chatter was getting louder in the room now as the party was assembling, Charlotte noticed Sidney pass the window running, looking like he was returning from a run rather than heading off on one, then she turned as she heard the lift coming down and saw Clara exiting, followed a few seconds later by Crowe, both looked to be tired and suffering the effects of excess alcohol. “Good morning both” Charlotte said, a little too cheerful for either of those this morning, they smiled silently and headed into breakfast.

At nine, Alison arrived in reception to start her day. Charlotte sometimes envied her sister for being allowed more sociable hours, but she enjoyed her job and really wanted to make it successful, if only to prove to her father that she could do it.  
“There are a few more people checking in today, I have my mobile if you need me, but I am heading into the village for now to sort the flowers for the conservatory. The ladies have booked in the spa this afternoon, Anna is coming over to help Tina and the monthly committee meeting for the villagers neighbourhood watch is having their lunch here at 1, I will be back for that though I think dad plans to attend, mum is going to be working on the wedding cake and taking the delivery for the food for tomorrow’s reception.”   
“Do you want the car?” Alison asked   
“No, I will walk, you know I love to walk” and she turned and left. As she rounded the corner to walk to the village, she almost bumped into Sidney Parker again.  
“We must stop meeting like this Mr Parker” she said smiling  
“Indeed Charlotte, we must, and it is Sidney remember” he returned her smile  
“The others are in the dining room having breakfast, should you wish to join them, I am heading to the village, but will be back in around an hour. Should you need anything, my sister Alison is on reception”   
“Ah yes, your sister, I noticed the resemblance yesterday, would you like company to the village?”   
“Thank you Sidney, but you really should go and get some breakfast, unless of course you need to go to the village then I would be happy to accompany you, we get our pastries from the bakery and their bread is so fresh and warm, sorry I am rambling now”  
“Then it is settled, I shall drop George a text and my sister and I shall accompany you to the village to get some fresh bread for lunch” and with that he took his phone out, quickly dropped his sister and Georgiana a text simply saying ‘gone to the village, back soon x’ and he walked with Charlotte along the path. 

“Have you finished your speech for the wedding, Sidney?”   
“Almost, I hate giving speeches, not my thing really, but Babbers is my best friend so I could not say no, and I really am happy to see him settled with Esther, he was quite wild in our younger years”  
“Where did you meet?”   
“In university, in London, he stayed with me in our families London house for a year whilst we were studying. Babbers parents died during our first year, sailing accident, so we took him in to finish his degree. He’s got a really smart business mind, I am better at the finance side of things”  
“The dream team of London” Charlotte laughed   
“Not quite, Babbers spends more time at his estate these days, comes into London for big meetings but does a lot remotely, I spend half my time in Sanditon, which George hates, but the school there is smaller and therefore she gets good tuition plus Tom and Mary are there to help with her if I need them, they’ll be here later with the children”   
“Ah yes, the real Mr Parker, I would like to go to London one day” Charlotte said staring off into the distance “I have never left Willingden and would love to see what’s out there”   
“Wait! What?” Sidney said, stopping in his tracks, Charlotte turned to look at him puzzled “You have NEVER left Willingden?” Sidney was totally dumbfounded by this statement.  
“Well, dad farmed the estate before we turned it into a bed and breakfast and then the hotel and accommodation that it is now, plus with twelve children, there has never been time, now I am fast approaching twenty four and have never seen the world” Sidney was just as surprised at her age as he was at the fact she had never travelled.  
“If you can get a few days off, you should come to Sanditon, it’s just under two hours by car, or two weeks if you have a teenager in the car with attitude” he laughed, and Charlotte laughed too. “We have a beautiful beach and the view from the cliff top walk is quite something”   
“Well if I can borrow the car and get a few days off, then I shall indeed come and visit your beautiful town” then Charlotte stopped outside of the florist “this is me, the bakery is across the road, enjoy your day and I shall no doubt see you at some point later today” and with that she entered the florist. Sidney watched her for a moment, intrigued by this lady then crossed the road to head to the bakery. “Maybe I shall make her a nice sandwich with my fresh bread, to make sure she eats while working such long hours” he said to himself as he caught the smell of the bread.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney does a random act of kindness, Charlotte and Mary bond over children

Charlotte arrived back at the estate mid-morning, she headed straight to the kitchen to check on the wedding cake,   
“Sponge and Lemon in the oven as we speak, red velvet I will do after the luncheon of the neighbourhood watch, it’s going to be busy lunch time so I will give Frank a hand” Mrs Heywood said, “I’ve checked with the catering company and they are due here around three which gives me time to get the lunch rush out of the way”   
“Ok mum, if you need me just ring or text, I shall be getting on with things here and there throughout the day, but I will take a cup of tea with me” Charlotte said walking to the urn and making herself a quick cup of tea before heading to the bar

“Is the bar stocked enough?” she said to Philip as she walked in, then added “The wedding wine is being delivered at two”   
“We’ll need another bottle of pink gin if that Clara keeps up as she did last night”  
“Not a problem, I’ll borrow the car and pop to the supermarket to get some now, I have an hour until the neighbourhood watch luncheon, I want to be here for that as it looks like lunch will be busy today” and she left to head to reception to have five minutes to finish her tea before heading to the supermarket.   
“Are dad’s keys in the office?” she asked Alison   
“Yes, on the desk, he popped out this morning and left them there”  
“Great, I need to go and get some pink gin, where is everyone this morning?”  
“Lord Babington and Esther have gone to the florist to collect the bouquet, Lady Denham and Clara have gone for a walk down to the river, Georgiana was heading back to the cottage to stream something, Sidney gave permission to give her a key. Crowe, Arthur and Diana returned to their rooms”   
“Great, all in hand” she said and walked to the office to get the keys to the car to head out on an errand. 

Lunch was not as busy as expected, the wedding guests did not all arrive at the same time as the luncheon party from the neighbourhood watch and whilst their dining room was big enough to cater for them all, in building the business up, it was staff they were short on. Mr Heywood was his usual grumpy self with the neighbourhood watch, only interested in the negative and not the positive. Charlotte knew he would never change but hoped for it anyway. Charlotte was running around between checking the dining room was running smoothly and watching for the wine delivery. She had just returned from escorting the ladies to the spa when Sidney appeared at the reception desk.   
“Hi, what can I do for you this afternoon Sidney?” she asked smiling, but looking slightly stressed, “It certainly is a warm day today”   
“It is beautiful out, the walk to the village and back this morning helped to get some fresh air and enjoy a little of it, but actually, I do not need anything from you, in fact the opposite, I came to help you out” he said handing her something wrapped in foil. Charlotte peeled a little of the foil and could smell the bakery bread “It is carved ham from the butcher in the village, most people like ham, so I assumed it was a safe choice”  
“Sidney that is so very kind and completely unnecessary” she said blushing.   
“I do believe you never stop,” he said “so I am just checking that you don’t burn out” he said as the wine delivery arrived, and Charlotte excused herself to take the crates through to the bar. Sidney smiled and left her to it, deciding he might in fact have a drink from the bar out on the terrace, he knew Crowe would be down any moment as it was around drinking hour for him” 

Tom, Mary and their four children arrived at half past five, the children were tired from their journey and hungry and Mary looked stressed.  
“Hi, I’m Charlotte, you must be the Parkers” she said smiling  
“Tom Parker, Manager of the Sanditon Trust” Tom introduced himself putting his hand out to her “My wife Mary, the children Jenny, Alicia, Henry and that is baby James”   
“I have given you our large family suite at the end of the corridor on the first floor, it has a double, bunk beds, a sofa bed and room for the cot you requested, let me help with the bags”   
“Thank you” Mary said  
“Well children, who wants to go in the lift and who wants to take the stairs?” Tom said playfully   
“You can take the stairs with those three, Charlotte and I will take James and the bags in the lift” Mary said in an authorising tone and they set off for the first floor. “Tom is more hard work than these four put together” she said to Charlotte as they went up in the lift. Charlotte laughed and the doors opened.   
“This way” Charlotte said, and the children followed her down the corridor. She opened the door to the room and left the bags inside, the room was one of her favourites, it was surprisingly large and so light with all its windows being an end toom, the girls fought over the bunks while Mary placed the baby in the cot while she sorted everyone. “Lady Denham has requested everyone in the dining room for six o’clock, it is our normal menu for tonight so just come down when you are ready, I shall distract her if you are not quite ready at six” Mary smiled at this young lady who clearly understood the hardship of multiple children.

Charlotte was greeting the guests just before six, they had all made an effort for the meal and looked very smart, the weather had been lovely today and Charlotte had changed for the evening out of her smart clothes into a cooler summer dress in lemon that floated around her legs as she walked and she had let her hair down for the evening allowing her curls to sit across her shoulders. The doors to the terrace were open and Lord Babington had requested pushing tables together to allow for them all to eat at the same table. He and Crowe, were already sat at the table with Esther and Clara, Diana had just entered and sat toward the end of the table away from the others, Arthur followed in with an energetic Henry and an equally energetic Georgiana, though Georgiana looked less impressed by having the child with them than Arthur, who was completely animated and talking with Henry. Sidney arrived, escorting Lady Denham and gasped when he saw Charlotte in her lemon dress, she looked beautiful. Lady Denham caught his little gasp and decided to herself that she could do a little matchmaking at the wedding. Tom, Mary and the other three children were the last to arrive. Charlotte helped with getting drinks for everyone, whilst Katie took the orders for the food. Charlotte noticed how handsome Sidney looked this evening in his tailored shorts and checked shirt. She also noticed that Crowe and Clara were behaving themselves a little better this evening. Charlotte offered the children paper and crayons to keep them occupied whilst they waited for food and the grown-ups talked and Mary was extremely grateful. “You are so good with the children” she whispered to Charlotte  
“I have eleven siblings and nine of them are younger than me” she whispered back. Mary smiled a little shocked   
“No wonder you are so good”  
Then the talk around the table turned to marriage and weddings. Everyone looked relaxed and happy and Charlotte was pleased that things were going well. Tomorrow, she hoped would go swimmingly and her father would have to be proud of her for once.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Stringer makes an appearance and to those who love him..... I'm sorry

Charlotte was out in the grounds, checking the terrace was cleaned and the garden furniture, the gardener had brought two of his friends with him to help get things ready as quick as possible for the wedding. Charlotte walked over to the formal gardens, that she loved to walk in when the weather was nice and all the flowers were in full bloom, she spotted young James Stringer, she could not believe that Rob had brought him here to help with the garden. Charlotte tried to escape the garden without being seen but it was too late,   
“Charlotte, my lucky day” he shouted as he moved toward her.  
“Don’t step any closer James, you know you are not welcome here” she said angrily, she could feel herself shaking and it took all her might to stay calm. How could he and on today of all days, when she had so much at stake and so much to do.   
“Aw don’t be like that” he said continuing to walk toward her “You know you want me really”  
“I most certainly do not” she said, teetering between angry and scared right now. She tried to step backward but tripped on the small wall of the flowerbed, she tried to get up, but James saw his chance and edged toward her. “I mean it James, back away now” she almost shouted in his face he was so close. Charlotte took a deep breath ready to kick him somewhere painful.

Sidney was out for his morning walk, his last attempt at peace before Babbers and Crowe came down to the cottage to get ready for the big day, Georgiana was going next door to Esther to get ready so at least he would have a break from her but after the ceremony when the drinks were flowing who knew what might happen. Sidney decided to walk toward the main building, he remembered Alison telling him yesterday that there were some formal gardens by the terrace at the back of the main house that he may enjoy looking at, the flowers were beautiful and it was like a maze going between them, he heard water and tried to find where it was coming from, there was nothing more peaceful than being by water. He paused, he thought he heard a noise, like someone shouting, he moved closer to the next garden and heard another shout, it sounded like a woman, she was almost screaming this time as he picked his pace up to a run and as he rounded the corner he saw someone who looked like a gardener about to attack a young girl, it seemed he had already pushed her into the flowerbed which did not bode well, his anger rising as he grabbed the man from behind and threw him off her. 

“What the hell are you doing?” the young man said as he tried to get up  
“Don’t even think about it!” Sidney said in a threatening tone, then punching the lad in the face knocking him totally to the ground as James jumped up and lunged at him, before turning to offer a hand to help Charlotte up.  
“Miss Heywood are you ok?” he asked once he registered who it was. His actions had caused some attention and Charlotte’s father came over to where they were. Without a second thought he walked over to his daughter   
“You finish this wedding today, then you are out of here, find a new job, find somewhere else to live, you do not cause a scene in front of our guests” and no sooner had he walked over, he walked away. Rob the gardener had also come to see what the commotion was.  
“Charlotte, I’m sorry, he promised he would leave you alone if I brought him this time”  
“It is not a problem” Charlotte said, “Maybe you should take him home, I will have to finish the patio myself, before the wedding” then she turned to Sidney.   
“Thank you, Mr Parker, I am sorry that I have ruined the day for the wedding” her eyes filling with tears and her body still shaking, Sidney put a hand on her back.  
“Come with me” he said taking her through the garden back toward his cottage. “I can’t Mr Parker, I have a lot to get done today” feeling a tear run down her cheek.   
“I agree you do, but you need a cup of tea to settle you before you can get on with anything and as your father has acted very unreasonably in my opinion, then I believe you have nothing to lose by taking fifteen minutes to have a cup of tea and catch your breath” Charlotte smiled at him and nodded allowing him to keep his hand on her back. Sidney wondered if she was not used to people treating her with respect, especially given the way he had witnessed her father speaking to her.

Charlotte was desperate to be alone to cry, she had no idea where she was to go, now that she had lost her job and her home for something that wasn’t even her fault, but she knew her father would never listen. She would pack her things tonight and take tomorrow as an adventure, it was only yesterday that she had told Sidney she had never left Willingden, well tomorrow she would leave and would never return. She sipped her tea sitting on the dining chair in the kitchen in Sidney’s cottage.  
“What are you going to do?” Sidney asked tenderly, Charlotte eyed him suspiciously, no one ever talked to her that nicely and Sidney could tell form her reaction that his thoughts were correct.  
“I don’t know, if I had a car, I would get in it and just drive, but I don’t. There are no buses on a Sunday in our little village so I am going to have to get mum to talk him into letting me stay until Monday” Charlotte felt her tears catch in her throat as she spoke and she swallowed them down, today was the wedding she had worked hard for and Esther and Lord Babington deserved the best day they could possibly hope for, she did not have time to be upset.  
“I will speak to some of my contacts, see if I can get some feelers for people looking for a wedding or event planner” he put his hand on hers for reassurance without thinking, until she flinched, and he quickly removed it.  
“Thank you, but I have troubled you enough, let’s get your best friend married, then you can get back to your normality, a bit of teenage drama and your beautiful seaside, forget all about me like everyone else does” and with that she stood, hugged Sidney and whispered “Thank you” then left before he saw her tears, that would turn to sobs. Sidney stood shocked by the hug and a pain in his chest from seeing her so broken. He did not know what he was feeling or why, he had known her less than 48 hours, but he felt he needed to do something. He went upstairs to shower before Babbers came over to get ready.

Charlotte walked up to the field behind the cottages, sat on the grass and cried, Sidney caught sight of her through his bedroom window after his shower. Then her phone alert sounded, she checked the text “Dad says he fired you and kicked you out, let me know you are ok. I love you. Ali xx” Charlotte text her sister back “If I am going out, I am going out with a bang xx” then she placed her phone in her pocket and walked back to the house. Once there, she assembled all the staff in the bar.   
“Ali, take the breakfasts to Esther’s as requested for 9.30am – pastries and juices, a fresh supply of tea and coffee also. Philip, you need to check the terrace is ready for the guests, then prepare the bucks fizz, water and plain orange juice for the guests who will be arriving in the bar around 1.30pm for the wedding to start at 2, actually have it ready for 1 just in case. I will be taking the flower deliver at 9.45am, Abbie after breakfasts are done, can you take the Hazel, the hairdresser from the village to Esther’s cottage when she arrives, Tina is doing the make-up and will be in at 11, I will take the button holes to the men when the flowers arrive then I will be heading upstairs at 12 for a quick shower and change ready to greet people and generally liaise. It is all hands-on deck” and with that, Crowe, Lord Babington and Arthur Parker arrived down the stairs. Abbie took them with her into the dining room to sort breakfasts with Sam. Shortly after, Tom, Mary and Diana Parker arrived downstairs with the children, the eldest girl running past Charlotte, who was now in the reception, to the main door shouting “Uncle Sidney” as she turned to see him pick her up and hug her tight smiling. He acknowledged Charlotte and Alison then headed into the dining room.

“Tom, Mary, I need to speak to you” Sidney said with his serious face as they sat to breakfast.   
“What is it brother” Tom asked, never feeling comfortable at seeing Sidney with his serious face  
“Are we still thinking of employing someone to do the events for Sanditon?”   
“Well, we are still talking about it” Mary said, “but we have nothing finalised, why do you ask?”  
Sidney proceeded to tell Tom and Mary about the incident with Charlotte that morning and how her father had reacted, Mary looked at her own children  
“How could anyone banish their own child?” she said   
“She has been nothing but amiable and hard working since I have been here” Tom said “Nothing is too much trouble and she is here all hours of the day, I see no reason she should not at least be offered the chance to join us, should she want to”  
“Then it is settled,” Mary said “and she can stay in our guest room until we secure her somewhere more permanent”

Sidney planned to talk to Mr Heywood, to tell him exactly what had happened with Charlotte, not because he wanted Charlotte to have her job back here as he didn’t, he wanted her to come to Sanditon and to get to know her better, but because he felt that the truth should be out there, he hated for people to be judged unfairly. He also wanted to ask Charlotte to come and work for them in Sanditon, he had decided that this evening at the party, he would ask her to dance and ask her then.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding - who doesn't love a good wedding, Georgiana has a moment with Sidney that doesn't involve a riot and all the magic of love

Charlotte stepped out of the shower and looked at the dress hanging on the back of the door to her room, ‘pretty enough to blend in with the wedding guests, smart enough to look professional’ she thought, taking the pink lace, fitted shift dress that just grazed the tops of her knees and putting it on along with the matching shoes. She rough dried her hair and let the curls fall on her shoulders and with a touch of lip gloss she headed down to start greeting the guests and checking on the bride and groom. 

“So, where are we?” she asked Alison as she reached the bottom step  
“Charlotte Heywood, you look absolutely stunning, if I was not your sister and if I was into women, I would so ask you on a date!”  
“Guests Ali, focus” Charlotte said laughing at her sister  
“Yes, the couple who rang yesterday to ask about a last minute room have arrived, I’ve taken them up and they will be down soon, Tom, Mary and the children are in the bar trying to keep them entertained, not seen anyone else yet, it’s only just gone one though”  
“Yes right, I shall go and check the bride and groom, I’ve got to take the buttonholes over as I got tied up earlier, I’ll go through the dining room and check its set for the reception”  
“Have you seen the cake, it looks amazing, mum has done such a wonderful job”  
“Yes, it is a work of art” Charlotte said, taking the flowers for the men from Alison and headed toward the door of the dining room, Katie was in there putting the centre pieces out, the tables were in the perfect positions and she could see Philip checking the bar “all ok?” she asked and they both turned to look at her  
“Knock ‘em dead Sis, you look amazing, it’s all on track, I’ll be back in the bar with the welcome drinks in five minutes”   
“All good here Charl” Katie said smiling at her “Abbie will be here any second, shed just having a quick break”

Satisfied that everything was on track, she headed out the main doors to take the flowers to the men. As she walked through the door, she saw her father coming over from the car park. Charlotte dared not speak for fear of either anger or tears and right now, she had no time for either. Her father opened his mouth to speak, but Charlotte simply walked away as if she had not seen him. He was wondering if he had been a little hard on her, he did not cope well with stress and seeing the wedding man punch the gardener boy and Charlotte half in a flower bed, he panicked. He did not normally deal with guests as he often spoke before thinking, this was one such time, he decided he would wait until the function was over and there were less people around.

Crowe was outside smoking as Charlotte approached “Hello hot stuff” he said drooling   
“Hello to you too Mr Crowe” he froze, slightly embarrassed  
“Miss Heywood, I barely recognised you, that dress is quite becoming” he said trying to backtrack.  
“Thank you, I think” Charlotte said smiling, then adding “I did not know you were a smoker”  
“Only when I am stressed and as I can’t have a drink to settle my nerves, this will do”  
“Come now, I want to place your button hole flower” she said approaching him, he placed his hand behind his back to keep the cigarette away from her and she placed the flower in his navy suit jacket and pinned it in place, “Now are the rest of you decent” she shouted through the open door as she stepped into the cottage seeing they were all fully dressed. Sidney had his back to the door tidying Lord Babington’s pink tie; he noted the smile on his best friends face and turned with curiosity as he finished with the tie.  
“Are we decent?” Lord Babington asked straightening his jacket “I shall let you be the judge”   
“An absolute picture, Esther will be delighted to see you scrub up so handsomely, the three of you for that matter, now allow me to add these flowers, then you should be heading over to greet your guests” she smiled taking Lord Babington’s jacket and placing the flower in and pin as she had with Crowe. Sidney stood speechless for once and like a statue as Charlotte turned and pinned his flower in place, a combination of nerves of her being so close and overcome by just how beautiful she looked in that dress with her hair just so.  
“Do you think you will all be ready to head over soon?” she asked Sidney as she was facing him at that time  
“Um, uh, yes, I think we are, just about” he said stumbling over his words. How could a young lady cause him to lose the ability to speak, he wondered, this had never happened before “Um, you look lovely too, thank you” he added, then rolled his eyes wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Luckily Babbers realised what was going on and came to the rescue.   
“All set Charlotte, we shall head off now and await you bringing my beautiful bride” he smiled at her and turned back to wink at Sidney as Charlotte turned to leave.   
“Great, see you soon” she said heading next door to Esther.  
“Sidney Parker!!” Babbers said “I think we have hit the jackpot here, the first woman ever to make my boy tongue tied, its only taken twenty-eight years”   
“I don’t know what you are on about” Sidney said sharply, picking up the keys to the cottage then checking his pocket for the rings “Let’s go” and he pushed his friend to the door where they noted Crowe still watching Charlotte with his usual lustful eye. Laughing, Lord Babington gave him a playful punch in the arm, and they headed off to the main house  
“Not too late to change your mind Babbers” Crowe said laughing  
“Never!” came the reply.

Charlotte waited for the men to pass, then knocked on the door of Esther’s cottage, Clara opened the door smiling, “The men scrubbed up well don’t you think” she said “I was watching them out of the window, I know it is tradition for the maid of honour to have the best man at the wedding, but I think I might go for Crowe again, though a change wouldn’t hurt don’t you think?” Charlotte was a little taken aback by that, for some reason she felt a little pang of jealousy at the thought of Clara and Sidney together.  
“Well, I am no expert on the traditions of etiquette when it comes to the best man and maid of honour, however as Crowe and Sidney are very close friends, maybe both on the same weekend, may cause a little friction and you don’t want that to ruin your cousin’s big day, your aunt may not approve of that” Clara considered what Charlotte had said   
“I think you’re right, two nights with Crowe, I should probably stick with him, I actually quite like him” she said looking thoughtful.   
At that moment Esther came down the stairs with their aunt, “Oh Esther you look so beautiful” Georgiana said and Charlotte turned to look at her, she was a little surprised after her few encounters with the young teenager to hear her speak so genuinely and emotionally about Esther. “Charlotte, take our picture together?” she asked handing her phone over and standing with Esther. Lady Denham looked suitably pleased with the result herself.   
“I have decided that I will walk my niece down the aisle” she announced to Charlotte, “Clara will follow”   
“Not a problem” Charlotte said then turned back to Georgiana “Do you want to walk back over with me, everyone should be just about there now” then turning back to Esther, she added “I will go over now and get everyone into the conservatory, you have about ten minutes, then I shall come back to the corridor to meet you and we shall begin. The registrar is here already, I assume she has already spoken to you to confirm the details?”  
“Yes, she has” Esther said walking toward Charlotte and hugging her. Charlotte smiled at the act “Thank you for everything, you have done an amazing job, I am so happy to be here marrying my Babbers with my family and friends”   
“Shh now, don’t make yourself cry” Charlotte said, noticing her words catch as she spoke. Esther let go of her and checked her makeup whilst Georgiana and Charlotte left to walk back over. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would like to follow me to the conservatory” Charlotte announced and one by one the guest followed her from the bar, down the corridor to take their seats for the ceremony.   
“Scrub up well Sidney” Georgiana said smiling as they walked. Sidney was a little shocked by her kind words.  
“Thank you, George, you are looking very lovely yourself”   
“Yeah, Esther let the makeup lady do mine as well as theirs, you didn’t tell me your family took Babbers in as well” she said looking serious this time.   
“I didn’t know you would be interested, plus it wasn’t my story to tell”  
“I know, I probably wasn’t interested to be honest, but Esther was telling me how your kindness helped Babbers become the man he is today when he could have self-destructed, and she said I should give you a chance. I don’t need a dad, but I’ll take a caring uncle, especially if you let me get my belly button pierced” she said smiling. Sidney hugged her  
“It is still a ‘no’ to the belly button, but I’ll try to be less ‘dad’” Charlotte smiled as she saw the exchange and wondered what they were saying to each other and more importantly, what had caused the shift in their relationship. Sidney noticed Charlotte watching and smiled at her, she looked so beautiful he wanted to hold her and protect her, he hoped she would come to Sanditon with them.   
Charlotte blushed at Sidney catching her watching him, she walked over to him as Georgiana went to take a seat with Tom and Mary.  
“Sidney, you and Lord Babington will take your place at the front of the room by the table, Lady Denham informs me she is going to walk Esther down the aisle, I will be going to meet them now and cue the music once we are ready, there is a seat on the end of the first aisle on the right for you to sit, Lady Denham and Clara have the two end seats on the left. After the ceremony, Esther and Lord Babington will leave first followed by you and Clara then Lady Denham, I wonder if you could as Crowe to escort her out?”   
“I think it better if I take Lady Denham and ask Crowe to walk with Clara” he laughed seeming a little nervous  
“I think you could be right” Charlotte smiled and checked her watch. “Time to get the show on the road, see you on the other side” and she turned to get the bride, whilst Sidney walked to where Babbers was stood and inform Crowe of the change in escort.  
“Ready?” he asked Babbers  
“Completely” Babbers smiled to his friend “And after all this, I suggest you ask that young lady to dance, I can see the way you’re looking at her and you deserve a bit of luck” 

Lady Denham, Esther and Clara were walking toward Charlotte in the corridor. “Ready?” Charlotte asked   
“Completely” Esther replied, and Charlotte signalled to start the music as she opened the double doors to the conservatory for the wedding to begin. Esther and Lady Denham walked through the door as Lord Babington turned to see her. The look on his face was priceless and she noticed him wipe a tear from his eye, he could not hide the look of love on his face if he tried. That look, that was all the reward Charlotte needed. She hoped one day to have that look herself, but it was what had drawn her to weddings all those years ago.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after party, Tom and Mary have a break from the children, Charlotte has aching feet, Lady Denham pays a compliment and Clara and Crowe, well you know what they are doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not editing before posting but I am really tired. I shall come back to it tomorrow after work, it just flowed from me so I wanted to get it all down :)

Charlotte stood near the door of the dining room taking in the atmosphere. The band were in full swing, there were a crowd on the dance floor, the decoration was beautiful and between the sound of music was the sound of laughter. Diana had just taken the children up to bed to give Tom and Mary a break and she smiled seeing them look relaxed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Charlotte noticed Esther heading toward her in her beautiful ivory wedding gown, floor length, sleeveless, with an embroidered bodice, she had removed her veil and returned her tiara to her aunt, who had made a point of telling anyone in earshot that it was her tiara and that it had served her well for her own two weddings. “Is everything ok?” Charlotte asked.  
“Perfect, I just came to pull you onto the dancefloor, you have worked hard and it has been a long day, it is time for you to have some fun” and she took her hand, Charlotte smiled as she followed Esther to the dancefloor, one dance could not hurt and she had lost her job now anyway, she wondered if Sidney had told anyone about this morning as Esther did not seem to be aware. Sidney noticed them as they passed his table and took a moment to watch them both smiling and dancing together. This was the first time he had genuinely seen Charlotte enjoy herself and her smile radiated through her eyes this time not just her mouth. Babbers arrived at the table, smirking,   
“Come on my old friend, let’s show these women how it’s done” he laughed trying to convince Sidney onto the dancefloor. Sidney rolled his eyes as the music changed. “No escape now, I have to dance this slow dance with my new wife, and you are surely not rude enough to leave her new found friend alone” he winked, and Sidney awkwardly got up to follow him, Charlotte was walking off the dancefloor in front of him and smiled at him as they met  
“Would you like to?” he asked putting a hand to her.  
“You don’t have to dance with me, there are so many other ladies here you could ask” she smiled shyly  
“But I don’t want to dance with them” she blushed and took his hand turning back to the dancefloor. They did not speak as they moved to the music, Sidney pulled her slightly closer, he wondered if she was feeling tired, it was over twelve hours since the incident this morning and he hadn’t seen her eat or drink anything again. “How are you holding up?” he asked quietly   
“Tired, it has been a long few days, but it is almost over” she paused “actually, everything is almost over” and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I may have a solution to that” he said and she turned her head up to him, he smiled “let’s finish this dance then we can talk” ‘I’m enjoying this moment’ he thought to himself and she placed her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she listed to a combination of the music and his heart beating. ‘…and you come to me on a summer breeze, keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave and it’s me you need to show……’

She opened her eyes suddenly at the sound of commotion, her instinct kicked in and she whipped around to see a very drunk Clara and Crowe who had knocked a chair over as they were leaving together. She laughed and excused herself to go and right the chair. Sidney followed her and invited her to sit at the table where they were, near the door.   
“My brother Tom and I own the Sanditon Consortium, along with Babbers, who is more of a silent partner and Lady D, who is less silent, but technically a silent partner” he smiled, Charlotte could imagine Lady Denham giving her opinion at any opportunity. “We manage the holiday lets and arrange all the events for the summer season and Christmas for the town. We have been talking for a while about getting an event planner on board as things are just too much for us to do all ourselves and, well, none of us can perform to this standard, anyway if you are interested, come to Sanditon, there’s room in the car with me and George tomorrow, if there isn’t a spare apartment, you can stay with Mary and Tom in the guest house, see how you like the place, see if it inspires you, give it a trial and if everyone is happy, you have a job” Charlotte was gobsmacked. She did not know what to say.  
“Can I have five minutes to think about it?” she asked   
“Of course, I’ll be here or the cottage” he smiled, “or you can speak to Tom and Mary, I asked them first what they thought” Charlotte excused herself to go outside for some air and to think. This was the opportunity of a lifetime for her, her chance to put her degree to good use and to leave Willingden and see what else the world had to offer. 

Outside she found her emergency KitKat behind the reception and stole a finger then took her phone out to text Ali “The Parkers have offered me a job in Sanditon where they live. Help?”  
“OMG! Go, I will come and visit. Ask mum or Philip, they will agree too”  
“Mum, I have been offered a job by Lord Babington” (slight exaggeration but would be more impressive to mum) she thought.  
“Darling girl follow your heart and your dreams. Love you xx”

Charlotte took a deep breath and returned to the party, she laughed to see Georgiana and Arthur on the dancefloor as the stars of the show. She thought to some of the parties they had held here previously and how much fun they all had dancing. Dancing always made people happy. She scanned the room for Sidney, he was sat with Lord Babington and Tom talking, she did not wish to go and interrupt, she would wait before giving him her answer. She walked down to the small bar to check in with Philip, they had both the small bar and main bar open for the guests, a few of their friends were leaving now to drive back, it was just the guests who were checked in that were left really now. Esther had told her during one of their chats that due to their status, they wanted a small and quiet wedding away from the public eye, so they had chosen to come to Willingden, and Esther had said she was glad they had. She looked so happy as she came back to the table with Mary to where the men were. She whispered something to her new husband, and they said their goodbyes to everyone. Charlotte walked back up the side of the room to catch the happy couple at the door as they were leaving.   
“I hope everything has been to your liking today” Charlotte said smiling “I won’t be around tomorrow so I just wanted to wish you both luck and to let you know I have had your bags taken to the cottage Lord Babington, Congratulations” Esther hugged Charlotte   
“It was everything I could ask for, thank you so much”. Lord Babington hugged her too and whispered   
“Sidney told me, I hope you take us up on our offer tomorrow” Charlotte smiled and nodded and let them go. When she turned back, she could see that Mary and Tom were on the dancefloor now too, Lady Denham wanted escorting back to her bungalow and had asked Sidney to be that escort   
“For a young girl you have done well” Lady Denham said to Charlotte as they stopped by the door.  
“Thank you, Lady Denham, that is very kind of you to say, Goodnight to you” then turning to Sidney “And to you Mr Parker”   
“I shall be back in about ten minutes, Georgiana is staying with Arthur tonight, so I am to bring her pyjamas over” he smiled, and Charlotte raised an eyebrow curiously, Sidney smiled, and they left also. 

With only Tom and Mary, Arthur and Georgiana left now, Philip and Charlotte began the clearing of the tables, the cleaning staff would be in at 6.30am and doing the full tidy up in the morning, but they wanted to clear the last of the glasses and plates and to have the tables in a position that they could serve breakfast. The staff had worked extra hard to keep things going today and the local girl from the village who did adhoc work had been in for a good part of the day. It was almost 9.30pm, not necessarily late, but Charlotte had not stopped since 7.30am and was desperate to take her shoes off, which she did and placed behind the reception to help with the clearing. She was almost done when Sidney returned, he left the pyjamas on the table with the others. The band were now packing up to leave but Philip had given them access to the juke box in the bar if they wanted to stay a little longer.   
“Time to clock off Charl,” Philip said “Mum has left a plate of food for you in the kitchen and you need to get some rest” he smiled.   
“Do you want some company for a bit while you eat and wind down?” a voice behind her asked. She turned to see Sidney standing behind her  
“If you are not too tired or fed up of me” she smiled, I shall just go and grab the plate and be right back and she quickly darted through the door the kitchen and back. “Do you want to sit out on the terrace?” she asked when she returned with the plate, a fork and a bottle of water.  
“That depends, will you actually clock off or keep coming back in here to check on things?” he said seriously. Charlotte laughed,  
“Of course, I shall keep coming in to check on things”   
“Then come back to mine, I promise to be a gentleman” he smiled taking the plate from her to carry it  
“Fine, but I seriously cannot put those heels back on, so it is a hop over the gravel onto the grass” she said walking toward the door, Sidney following. When they got to the main door Sidney stepped in front of her, handed her the plate and in a quick swift movement, he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the grass, then changed his mind and carried her all the way to the cottage. Charlotte giggled with a mixture or embarrassment and excitement. Sidney put her down at the cottage to get the key from his pocket, letting them both in. “What was making you giggle so much Miss Heywood?” he asked curious as to what she was thinking. She was not like the women he was used to dealing with who were only too vocal about what they were thinking.  
“I have never been picked up and carried before, well since I was about three anyway, very chivalrous of you Mr Parker” she paused then added “I’m usually very independent and just do what I need to, twice you have stepped in for me today” and she looked down at her leg, the bruise was starting to come out now. Sidney gestured to the sofa and Charlotte sat down placing her plate on the coffee table.  
“Eat, you must be starving”  
“I am, are you sure you don’t mind?”  
“Not at all, are you happy with your water or can I get you something else? I have tea, coffee or a bottle of lager in the fridge” Charlotte considered her options  
“I would not say no to the lager, if you are sure you want to share”  
“Not at all” and he headed to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of Budweiser from the fridge. He opened them and sat beside her on the sofa, Sidney picked up the remote control and put the tv on, switching to one of the radio channels on the Freeview.

Charlotte swallowed the piece of Chicken salad baguette that she was eating, her mother often left her sandwiches so she could eat them cold. “I would like to come and see Sanditon, to see the place, the beach that you talked of, I have never been to the beach before” she took a swig of her lager “to see if I am good enough for more than just working for my father here in Willingden, but I do not want you to feel responsible for me, I can wait until Monday and get the train rather than put you and Georgiana out tomorrow” she looked at him to gauge his reaction  
“George will not be a problem, we have come to an understanding” he laughed “and she will have her headphones in the whole way, so it will be nice to have some company”  
“Then please don’t tell me you are leaving stupidly early; I have barely slept for days and I need to finish packing!”   
“The plan was to leave around eleven”   
“Doable” and she took another bite of the sandwich  
“Have you really never been to the beach before?” she shook her head still chewing “You will love it, I shall take you on the grand tour, show you the offices, the apartments, the river where the regatta is held, we have a beach cricked tournament, old fashioned Ball’s, there are shops in the town and views from the cliff” Charlotte sighed trying to imagine it all, she took another sip of her lager and leaned back closing her eyes smiling, listening to all the things he talked about.  
“Sounds wonderful” then she opened her eyes and caught him watching her, she sat up to face him “I do not want to put you out though”  
“You won’t, it will be a break from the numbers for a couple of hours” she blushed as she felt his eyes darken as he stared at her and without warning, he leaned in and kissed her, to her surprise and maybe his, she kissed him back.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte leaves Willingden after an embarrassing encounter with Sidney

Charlotte woke up and looked around the room, apart from what she was wearing and what she had laid out for today, everything she owned fit in 2 suitcases. “Pretty pathetic” she said aloud as she climbed out of bed, she was so pleased to have had a lie in this morning, she could not believe it was almost half past nine. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when there was a knock at her bedroom door, it had to be Alison, she was the only person who ever came up to her room. She opened the door whilst still brushing her teeth for her to come in, then almost died of embarrassment when she turned to see Sidney walking in the room. She was wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of briefs; she had not brushed her hair yet and had toothpaste dribbling down her chin. Sidney laughed “Good morning, your brother said it was ok to come up”   
Charlotte disappeared into the bathroom leaving the door ajar as she finished her teeth, brushed her hair and washed her face “Sorry you had to see that” she said, trying to pull her t-shirt down longer than it really was. Sidney grinned,   
“You forget I live with a teenage girl! I have seen ‘just got out of bed’ many times before”   
“I won’t blame you if you just withdraw the job offer now” Charlotte said looking down at the floor.  
“Why ever would I do that?”  
“Well, it’s hardly the best impression is it?”  
“We have judged you on your wedding arrangements, unless you plan to turn up for work with toothpaste down your face, I can’t see the problem”   
“I shall try my best not to” she smiled finally looking up at him “Did you want me for anything?” seeing her with so little on, there was definitely something he would have liked to have from her right there, but he had promised to be a gentleman, a stolen kiss last night was not enough of a relationship to grab her now, kiss her passionately and take her to her bed.  
“I was just loading the car while I wait for George, she’s having a shower now she’s back, I wondered if you wanted me to take your bags and put them in the boot, that is all”  
“Ah yes, well my life has fitted in these 2 suitcases, apart from my toothbrush and what I am wearing, it’s a little sad for a woman of my age isn’t it?”  
“Not really, lots of people have stuff for the sake of stuff, there is nothing wrong with only owning what you need”   
“When I get a place of my own, I am buying fairy lights and a book case, then I can fill it with real books instead of reading everything on my phone or borrowing them from the library and giving them back” she smiled wistfully and Sidney smiled at the simpleness of her wishes. His last girlfriend had left him for a man with money, broken his heart as she had laughed at him when he proposed knowing she was going to leave him for Gerald Campion.  
“If you want to take those two, you can” Charlotte said breaking his thoughts “I’m going to have a quick shower, I can bring these last couple of bits in my handbag, I want to grab something to eat, give mum and Ali a hug, then I am ready, I won’t go over and see the other kids in case I run into dad”  
“Meet you in reception in an hour or so?”  
“Perfect” Sidney picked up the two cases and turned to leave “Sidney” she called to him and he turned back “Thank you. For everything” she said smiling as she stepped toward him and kissed his cheek. He blushed this time and left her to get ready.

Charlotte came down the stairs dressed in her knee length, blue cotton summer dress with the thin straps and a pair of sandals, much more comfortable that the heels she had worn all day yesterday and she had a white cardigan draped over her arm. Her sister Phoebe was on the desk this morning, she was just turned eighteen and the next on her father’s hit list to work in the family business. Charlotte and Phoebe had butted heads a lot growing up, but since Charlotte moved into the room on the top floor here, they had called a bit of a truce.   
“I hear you are leaving today”  
“Yes”  
“Won’t be the ‘Charlotte show’ now, maybe I’ll get a look in at something other than dogs’ body”  
“I hope you find the courage to leave here and live the life you want not the life dad has planned for us”  
“I am happy to work for dad and support him, not like you always thinking you are better than us and wanting to change things to make it suit your needs”  
“If you need any help with the two weddings that are booked, you have my number” Charlotte stepped forward to hug her sister, but Phoebe turned away from her. She felt a little upset now, but more determined to leave and start her new life, she hoped Sanditon would be a good fit for her. Sidney heard the tail end of the conversation as he came in through the main entrance, he was behind her so he held back so as not to make Charlotte feel embarrassed that he had heard, he knew how much it had got to her that he had witnessed the way her father was with her, Charlotte walked through the dining room to find her mother and sister in the kitchen. The only goodbye she wanted to give then to get out of here. 

As she walked through the door, her mother began to cry “I will miss you so much darling girl, you take care and ring me when you can, I am so proud of you, your wings need to be unclipped so that you can fly, you are more than just Willingden but just don’t forget us”   
Charlotte also started to cry at this, she hugged her mother “I love you; I promise to keep in touch” she then turned to Alison, who handed her a tissue “Love you too Ali” she sniffed  
“Love you sis, when you are settled, I will come and visit” after a second hug to each of them, Charlotte turned and walked out of the hotel to the car park, where she found Sidney sat on the wall, she could not stop the tears a combination of love for her mother and Alison and of hurt from her father and Phoebe. Sidney walked to her and hugged her tight  
“Did you eat?” he felt her shake her head, but she had a package in her hand “Gift wrapped food parcel from mum” she nodded into his chest. “George is in the car with her headphones on ‘snapchatting’ whatever that is, are you ready to go?”  
Charlotte stepped back from him and wiped her face with the tissue Alison had given her. “Ready as I’ll ever be” she forced a smile and they walked over to the car; Sidney opened the passenger door for her to ger in before walking round the driver seat   
“Let you have the front seat Charl, I won’t be forced to talk to the old man then” Georgiana said smiling   
“Thank you” she replied looking at Sidney who was trying not to laugh at Georgiana’s dramatic insinuation of his age. Then he started the engine and pulled out of the car park, Charlotte took one last look at the place, took a deep breath and said aloud “Here’s to the next chapter” Sidney put a hand on hers, gave it a quick squeeze then removed it to continue the drive through the village to the motorway and home.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte arrives in Sanditon :)

“What have you got in your package from your mother?” Sidney asked when they were on the motorway, he noticed that she had not eaten anything yet and he wondered if she was just too upset. He wanted her to know that he did not judge anything he had seen or heard.   
“Haven’t looked, did not want to make a mess in your car, it is such a lovely car”   
“Ah this old thing, I can clean it if you are that bad at eating, take a look in the back at the mess George made on the way here, me and Babbers stuck to the sherbet lemons but her” he pointed over to the back where Georgiana was sat mesmerised by something on her phone “well, just see for yourself” Charlotte looked over to the back seat, it was littered with sweet wrappers, crisp packets, empty drink bottles, she laughed  
“Oh, I am not that bad” she took the package that was rested on her handbag by her feet and gently opened it “Croissant, pain au chocolate, granola bar” she announced   
“Eat the pain au chocolate, it is to die for” a voice came from over her shoulder   
“Would you like it Georgiana?” Charlotte offered  
“I’m good thanks, ate two before we left” she laughed, “but seriously, you have to try them”  
“They are from the bakery in the village, I have been eating them my whole life” Charlotte said smiling taking a bite from the one from her package   
“Seriously, Charlotte, if you stay in Sanditon, you will be my new best friend if you can get your mother to send them to us sometimes”  
“Deal” Charlotte said smiling, “I could use a new best friend right now” she turned to look at Sidney still smiling “Have you tasted these” she asked offering him the other end to take a bite, which he did  
“I had one Friday on our first morning and planned to have one yesterday too but got side-tracked after my walk” he said after swallowing the bite he had taken. “I too will be your new best friend if you need more than one” he winked at her and he blushed turning to look out of the window eating the rest of the pastry.

“How much farther?” Georgiana asked from the back  
“Just under an hour if the traffic is good, or do you need to stop at the services?”   
“I’ll stop if you want to, but I don’t need to, my battery is low on my phone, didn’t charge it with Arthur last night that’s all” Sidney rolled his eyes then turned to Charlotte  
“Would you mind opening the glove box there in front of you and taking out the charger for George, there’s a point in the back for her” Charlotte leaned forward, retrieved the charger and handed it over to Georgiana who smiled gratefully at her.  
“Are you staying with us?” Georgiana asked fiddling with the charger to plug it in  
“I have no plans yet other than the lift to Sanditon and a week to see how I find the place and job, I could sleep in a tent on the beach if I had to, I’m just glad to be going”   
“You can stay with us if you want to” Sidney said, “there’s a sofa bed in my office, not the most comfortable but it is company”  
“Two against one for chick flicks” Georgiana said leaning to playfully hit Sidney on his arm  
“Why do you think I got a television for both the bedrooms, so that if one of us doesn’t like what is on, we can go elsewhere!” he laughed, then added “Do you need to stop? The services are the next exit”  
“Umm no, I am good, I do hope you have somewhere to get a nice cup of tea in Sanditon though, our village café is closed on a Sunday and I didn’t think to bring a flask with me”   
“If nothing else I can definitely make you a good cup of tea at mine” Sidney said  
“I can check to see then if any of our rented apartments are empty I have access to the office, or you can stay with us tonight and we can do the official tour tomorrow, alternatively, Tom and Mary’s guest suite is empty but I can’t promise you won’t have the children in and out wanting you to play with them” Charlotte stared out of the window considering her options,   
“Well if you’re sure it’s no trouble, I could stay just for tonight, but please don’t go out of your way just for me” Sidney felt his heart melt, how could someone so confident and organised who took total control at the estate be so unaware of how wonderful she is that she thinks she is a burden”   
“Done, takeaway and movie night it is, hope you have your fluffy socks, it is chick flick night tonight Sidney and if you are in ‘dad’ mode, you can pay too” Georgiana said sounding pleased with her plan and for once offering to spend time with him, well Charlotte probably, but he would be there too.

They pulled off the motorway and onto the country road that led to Sanditon. Sidney could see her becoming more alert and pointed out things along the way,   
“That there is Lady Denham’s estate”   
“It is massive”  
“As we come over the top road now, you might be able to see the sea”   
“Yes, I can, is it far from where you live? Will I be able to find it to go for a walk this afternoon?”  
“No, it is not far, I can take you down if you want”  
“You don’t need to do that, I’m sure you have other things to be doing”  
“Only the laundry from this weekend, nothing urgent”  
“Sidney often walks the beach on a Sunday afternoon” Georgiana cut in “Or swims in the sea”  
Charlotte found herself recalling when she had knocked the door and seen him straight out of the shower, she was not sure she could control herself to see him out of the sea from swimming right now, her mind then wandered to the kiss they had shared last night.  
“That is Tom’s house there and I am just down the street” she became aware that he was speaking, and she watched as he rounded the Range Rover onto his drive, and she looked at the house in front of her. it must have been around two hundred years old; it was beautifully built and looked in good condition at the front. It looked like it would have high ceilings, but also looked warm and homely. She was still checking it out as Sidney opened her door and put a hand to help her out, “It looks better from the inside” he said going around to get the bags as Georgiana went to open up the house.  
“Shall I help?” she asked, and he gave her a look and nod of his head indicating for her to go inside.

Sidney’s house looked nothing like Charlotte imagined, she thought it would be the typical bachelor pad, masculine looking and cold, this was much more homely. A beautiful tile floor hallway greeted her, they looked like they had been down for many years. There was a little hall table and a wooden coat stand, the walls were a warm sage green colour, she could see the stairs to the left halfway down the hallway, there was a small cwtch area immediately left with a comfortable looking arm chair in front of the window and a floor to ceiling bookcase on the wall opposite. To the far end she could see the kitchen which looked to be the full width of the house and to the right was the lounge, but she was so taken by the books, she did not go any further. Sidney came through the door with the first load of bags and smiled to see her perusing the bookcase. “Is it as nice as the bookcase you are going to buy?” he asked. Charlotte turned to him smiling back  
“Better” Georgiana came out of the kitchen and picked up her two bags before disappearing up the stairs, Sidney retuned with his bag and Charlottes other case and shut the front door.  
“Can I steal you away and give you the grand tour?”   
“Of course, I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be so nosey”  
“Not at all, spend as much time as you like there, I want you to feel comfortable while you’re here.” He walked to the lounge and she followed “Lounge, tv, sofa – shoes off is the only rule there if you put your feet up, chair if you’d rather cuddle up in that by yourself” turning back out the headed to the kitchen, “Kitchen, tea and coffee is above the kettle there” pointing to the kettle “help yourself to anything you find, through there” pointing to a door in the corner, next to the door to the garden “Washing machine and toilet and feel free to wander in the garden, lovely view of the sea from here” then turning they headed up the stairs, Sidney picking up her cases on the way, standing on the landing “Left there is my room, second left is bathroom, right over there is Georges room and just back on you is your room and my study, sorry it’s not much” he said following her to the room. It was a lovely room, wooden desk under the window with a swivel leather chair and another full-size bookcase next to it full of books, a soft grey sofa bed on the wall behind the door and a small side table and lamp ideal for late night reading.   
“I shall never get any sleep you know, all these books in your house”   
“You are welcome to read any of them, even if you don’t stay here past tonight, you are always welcome, until you get your own bookcase that is” he smiled at her, she reminded him of Belle from beauty and the beast, Jenny and Alicia had made him watch it countless times and he thought it was a little far-fetched, but here was Charlotte doing the same happy face. “I’ll go down and make you a cup of tea as promised, come down when you are ready” and he walked out of the room. Charlotte popped over to the bathroom then went downstairs to claim her tea.

Sidney and Charlotte walked down the path to the beach, he could sense the excitement in her like a child, Jenny, Alicia and Henry were the same when he took them. He was amazed that she had never been to the beach before and she took her shoes off the minute they set foot on the sand. In her excitement she dropped her shoes and ran the couple of feet to the sea, standing there letting the water come over her feet. Sidney removed his shoes and went to join her, she turned to face him laughing and almost fell in the water, Sidney caught her quickly and they laughed together. She moved her feet to steady herself and looked at him, he was watching her and smiling, enjoying how happy she was here. He leant down and kissed her, until another wave knocked her off balance again, they laughed again and holding hands walked back up along the beach to retrieve their shoes.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what it is about you, but I just want to kiss you, often”  
“I like your kisses”  
“Do you want to keep walking on the sand or maybe see a bit of the town?”   
“I think I can wait to see the town; I cannot believe how big this beach is” They walked for an hour hand in hand, carrying their shoes, sometimes in silence sometimes talking, learning more about each other, but either way, never feeling awkward. “I can’t remember the last time I felt this alive, that I could be me and it was ok”  
“I hope you always feel you can be true to yourself with me Charlotte, I really do” and he kissed her again, this time, when she kissed him back there was an urgency about the kiss, like she needed him, he was firing her feelings of being alive, he dropped his shoes and pulled her closer to him, to feel her, she dropped hers and put her hands on his back and rubbed them up and then back down before pulling away from him.   
“We should head back” she said bending down to pick up her shoes and catch her breath, “I’m sorry” she added watching the sand as they walked  
“You have nothing to be sorry about”   
“I don’t want to embarrass either of us, I shouldn’t have let myself get so carried away on the beach on a Sunday evening, this is your home”  
“I hope it will be your home soon too” he paused as his phone rang “Excuse me it’s George, I have to answer” Charlotte nodded turning to look at the sea again “She’s cancelling on us for movie and takeaway, she’s off with the Beaufort sisters, better offer it seems”  
“Well she has been stuck with you oldies all weekend” Charlotte said laughing and nudging him playfully, he laughed back,   
“So, what’s our new plan then?”  
“What was the film on offer? I could still be tempted, especially if there is pizza involved”   
“I’ll order the pizza; you can choose the film” he said grabbing her hand again as they walked back to his place feeling like they could take on the world together. 

Charlotte was looking through the choices of film when the doorbell went, she had showered to get the sand off her and was sat on the sofa in her fluffy socks and shorts and t-shirt pyjamas, she was so comfortable on this sofa, a far cry from the hotel room in her father’s place where she had lived for the last eighteen months with the only choice being the bed or desk chair and a small eighteen inch television on the wall or her laptop. Sidney returned with the pizza “beer or wine?” he asked as he put the boxes down on the table  
“Either is fine, I’m normally a bottle of lager girl, but I can be sophisticated if the mood calls for it” she laughed, “Can we watch Jane Austen, it’s my favourite?”  
“I told you, your choice” Sidney said as he returned with the beers and they settled down to watch the film eating their pizza. 

Charlotte snuggled up closer to Sidney, “Cold?” he asked   
“A little”  
“Here” he said leaning over to retrieve the blanket form the back of the sofa and placing it over them both then putting his arm around her to bring her close. She smiled then looked up at him, this time, she kissed him softly. Sidney kissed her back pulling her onto his lap to hold her close.   
“I am not normally this comfortable around men, I don’t want you to get the wrong impression that I do this all of the time” she whispered her face still close to his and her eyes closed absorbing the feelings that were coursing through her body   
“Me either,” he whispered back “I haven’t even looked at a woman since I took George, I just wanted to do what was best for her”  
“Speaking of George, will she be home soon, I don’t want to make things awkward”  
“We have about an hour” he whispered kissing her again, this time passionately, letting the feelings take him, letting his hands explore her while she responded. Charlotte could feel the fire burning inside her, she wanted this man so badly, yet she barely knew him.  
“Come” Sidney said lifting Charlotte off him and standing “I don’t want this to be a quick, dirty thing before Georgiana gets home, I want us to enjoy it, to be perfect and natural” and he took her by the hand to his bedroom.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets to work

Charlotte woke up and looked at Sidney, he looked so peaceful sleeping, she did not want to disturb him and she didn’t want to leave him, she turned to look at his clock, it was just before seven, she thought she should probably get up before Georgiana saw her and got the wrong idea. She was just about to slide out of the bed when the clock hit seven and Sidney’s alarm went off, he turned to turn it off then turned back to kiss her. “Good morning”  
“You too”  
“Ready to come and see the office, the town and what we do?”  
“I am, but I’m also a little nervous”   
“You have nothing to be nervous of, you’ll be great, and I’ll be with you all day today” he said pulling her in to hold her. “I am glad we just talked last night, I let myself get carried away for a moment, and I didn’t want George to disturb whatever might have happened”  
“Me too, I was taken in the moment that you wanted me but the reality of being in your bed, I knew it was too soon”  
“I couldn’t bear to wake you once you fell asleep, I hope you don’t feel too uncomfortable being here now”  
“No, I slept amazingly, your bed must be more comfortable than our hotel beds, or I was just so tired from the last few weeks of long days.” She paused, taking in the feeling of his embrace “It feels nice, safe, I don’t know if you could understand, but just that I could breathe, like for a moment, when you hold me like this, that I am not alone, that I do not need to hold the world on my shoulders and that for this small moment I am good enough” he held her another few minutes then the snooze alarm sounded.  
“Right, tea? Toast? Cereal? Bacon sandwich on the way in? but I don’t have any pastries like your mother” Charlotte laughed  
“I can’t remember the last time I had a bacon sandwich, I’m always too busy for more than just toast on the go, it was seven days a week affair in Willingden. Tea and toast are fine for me”  
“Oh no, you obviously need a bacon fix, tea and half a slice of toast for now, bacon in an hour on our way” he said getting out of bed and walking into his own bathroom, Charlotte also got out of bed, walked across the landing to her room where her bags were, rooted round for what she planned to wear for the day then headed over to the main bathroom to shower and get ready. 

Charlotte and Sidney left to walk to the office, via the café for bacon rolls, Sidney telling her details about Sanditon as they walked.   
“It is not too busy this time of the day during August, most of the people here now are holiday makers who tend to start their day a little later than us workers”  
“I love that you can smell the sea, it smells like a holiday and it is so fresh, I guess you don’t notice it, like back in Willingden, I never notice the smell of the farms”   
“I guess you’re right, I always notice the smell of the country when I go out to Babbers estate, it was similar in Willingden” Sidney stopped outside the café and held the door open for her.   
“Mm mm now that smell, bacon, that is a smell that is very welcome this morning” she smiled.

Armed with their breakfast, they walked across to the office where they found Tom already at work, he was stood at a table with a large model of Sanditon on it,   
“Morning Tom, this is for you” Sidney said handing Tom a bacon roll.  
“Ah Sidney my brother, you read my mind” noticing Charlotte he added “Miss Heywood, how are you finding Sanditon?”  
“It’s Charlotte, and I have not seen much but I did enjoy the beach yesterday and the walk to the office here, Sidney very kindly put me up last night and has promised a grand tour. There are some magnificent buildings here, the architecture is beautiful”  
“Well yes, our ancestors had vision you see, they designed and built this place from the ground, each generation then maintains and improves the place. We could really do with some help from someone with your talents though Charlotte. Now let me get this kettle on while we eat these delightful smelling sandwiches”   
“Very passionate” Sidney whispered as Tom went off to put the kettle on  
“Tea or coffee?” Came a shout from the next room  
“Tea for me please” Charlotte said   
“I’ll take a coffee this morning Tom” Sidney added  
“We have a young girl, very good with paperwork and filing and stuff, she usually makes the tea but she’s on holiday herself this week, so it is on me”   
Returning with the tea and coffee on a tray Tom continued “You can use her desk this week if you like”  
“Thank you, Tom,”   
“So, what’s the plan? What do you want to see first? Have you any ideas yet? We were hoping you would have time to organise the end of season event, whatever you think is best, we will pay you as freelance for this event, I’m sure Sidney or Babbers will go through that contract, that’s their thing, then if you decide to stay we will discuss ongoing freelance or permanent contract”   
“Woah now Tom, slow down, she’s just got here, plan for today – breakfast, tour of the office, discussion on event, lunch, tour of the town, give Charlotte space to think, check out the apartment availability”   
“Great” Tom said with a mouth full of his roll “I’ve checked the apartments, the top floor one in Beach house is available from Friday but it needs the washer repaired on the kitchen sink, it’s dripping. I’ve block booked it just in case you decide to stay” 

After their breakfast Sidney showed Charlotte around the office and the desk she could use this week, if she decided to stay, there was an office they could clear out for her that was currently being used as a dumping ground for all the decorations and props of previous celebrations now that the storeroom was full to capacity. Then they went to the boardroom, it wasn’t large, it held ten people around an oval table, with a screen one end to show presentations. Charlotte and Sidney sat next to each other, Charlotte with her notepad, Sidney with a lot of ideas that Tom had put forward and some information on their previous events.  
“So, here is Tom’s list of ideas” he said sliding the piece of paper across the desk to her  
“Oh, um, well, ok, I shall see what I can incorporate but I think after the tour this afternoon I will have a better idea”  
“What is the budget for the event? What is the demographic? Do you want a theme? Is there anything that is a ‘must’ for this event, something that is non-negotiable?” Charlotte asked  
“It is something that the whole town can enjoy, it used to be an end of season Ball, but we wondered if the children could be involved this year, turn out has not been great the last few years, baby sitters and family holidays so we thought about changing it up this year, budget could be negotiable, let us know what you come up with and we’ll have a chat, I hope that helps a little”   
“It could, I have one idea that is coming to mind, but I need to do some investigating, I think I could have a proposal for you Wednesday afternoon, who needs to be here for the meeting?”  
“Me, Tom, Mary, Lady Denham and Babbers will join via video link from his honeymoon”   
“Aw Sidney, that’s not fair”  
“He has already agreed, but you may want to keep your presentation under an hour” Sidney laughed   
“I will try! So, what is next? I want to do some exploration, but am happy to wander on my own if you’re too busy, then I want to check out some things for my idea, see if its viable”  
“I have blocked my day out to be on hand for whatever you need, but I will probably have to check on Tom at some point, without Becca, he can get a bit over his head, she grounds him a little, but she needs a break from him also, his enthusiasm is infectious but his ideas can get carried away”  
“Sounds like just the person to have to promote the town”  
“So, what do you say we go for a wander and find somewhere to stop for lunch”  
“Do you have seaside chips here with salt and vinegar that make your mouth water?”  
“Miss Heywood, your wish is my command, I know the best fish and chips around”  
“I’ll bring my notepad to make some notes as we wander”

Wednesday afternoon, Charlotte had her idea ready to present, she checked through the slideshow, checked and double checked her costings, she had spent the whole day yesterday researching and making enquiries and she felt she had a good event to propose, she just hoped they would like it. She checked her makeup and hair in the mirror, straightened her shirt and walked into the boardroom, Lady Denham had a stern look on her face and Tom was trying to ‘jolly her up’ Babbers was on the laptop screen facing the big screen and Sidney was Sat behind the laptop smiling at her, trying to give her confidence.   
“So, thanks for giving me the opportunity to present my idea” she began as the screen came on with her slides  
“Well it is not the same as a wedding but I will give you a chance and I expect a full breakdown of costs before I agree to anything” Lady Denham said   
“Hush now, I am excited to see what Charlotte has for us”   
“Well, I have more research to do, due to the short time frame, but here is my draft proposal with current costings”  
“So you have a massive beach here in Sanditon, I have checked the tide times and we get a good window of six hours for the event, no costs of venues, I have costed Gazebo’s should the weather turn, but a few of the local businesses I have spoken to have said that if they can have a stall for the day, then they are happy to donate the use of theirs to the event, you have a couple of local bands, who have offered to play for either a set fee, or a write up and some publicity, so that they can get some work off the back of the event.” She paused switching slides  
“I don’t know if you plan tickets or if it is an open event, maybe have some donation buckets around the place and that will go toward the cost of the entertainment, between the bands, the local radio station have said they would be interested in live broadcast from the event for the day, which will provide the music and promote the bands live on the radio. This all need negotiation.”   
“John from the butcher has said he and his cousin can provide a hog roast on the beach, that is priced also in the document here she said passing her breakdown around. There’s a travelling fairground in the next town, they can come and set up if we agree to them charging per ride or if we are tickets, then we can negotiate a deal with them.” Tom was looking pleased so far and his excitement was showing.   
“Mike from the café has agreed to a drink stand, if we can arrange for him to be near the entrance for the electric hook-up for his urn and fridge. We can have some games an event, that the school have said they will coordinate if we can donate some prizes for the children, which I can’t see being a problem.” She switched the slide over again.  
“I have approached the council who will agree to a firework display at 9pm just as it is dark enough and the latest, we can be on the beach before the tide gets in too far. There are some permits and the cost of that is also on the sheet, Lord Babington, with your permission I can email you a copy now”  
“Yes, Sidney will give you the email address” Charlotte passed her phone over to Sidney with the email ready to send and he input the address. Charlotte took her phone back and pressed send.  
“There we go, you should have that momentarily” she said as she heard his phone ping the new email alert.   
“Well this is the rough draft for now, with a few more things to add and confirm as we go along. I shall leave you to discuss it and here, is a paper copy of the presentation, Lord Babington, you will see that the second attachment is the presentation” and with that, Charlotte unplugged her laptop and left the boardroom. She decided to walk into town for a wander around the shops to distract her.   
Twenty minutes later her phone rang   
“Hello, Charlotte Heywood”  
“It’s Tom, we are a go” and just like that he hung up on her.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for making Eliza so absolutely dreadful, this idea came to me whilst in the bath, so I wrote it all in an hour.

Charlotte returned from lunch Thursday with an idea for the fireworks, she was quite excited as she walked through the door to the reception area of the office where she found Tom and Sidney talking with the most beautiful young lady she had ever seen up close, she had long blonde hair that looked like she had just stepped out of the salon, a well fitted dress that looked like it cost more than every piece of clothing Charlotte owned, and heels so high, she was surprised she could walk in them.   
All three glanced to the door when Charlotte came in, the woman looked her up and down and saw the smile she greeted the brothers with then more importantly, the look Sidney greeted Charlotte with.   
“Charlotte, come and meet Eliza, she is a very dear friend of my brothers” Tom said  
“Well more than dear friends aren’t we Sidney” Eliza said draping herself on Sidney’s shoulder and kissing his cheek”  
“Charlotte is hopefully our new events planner for Sanditon, she has amazing talent, but is here for a week to assess us and see if we can tempt her”  
“Charlotte what? I believe I know all of the talented event planners in high society and I don’t believe our paths have crossed, not that I normally associate with people who dress like that, flat shoes are hardly a sign of professionalism dear girl, you should know that much”

“It is Heywood, the flat shoes are more accessible to the terrain here, I am planning an event on the beach you see, it is quite alright that you haven’t heard of me, however if you would like a reference, I planned the private, discreet wedding for a Lord just this past weekend, he must be in a different circle though, else I’m sure you would have had an invite” she smiled to Eliza and Eliza glared at her clinging closer to Sidney to mark her territory. Charlotte turned to Tom, “I am terribly sorry to interrupt, if I could just trouble you for the paperwork or the firework permits, I can be on with my day and leave you to your guest”   
“Of course, follow me” Tom said heading to his desk and shuffling some papers around “Ah, here” he said handing her the paperwork and without a second glance to Sidney and Eliza or a goodbye she left.

Eliza gave her gushing goodbyes and promised to call Sidney to make plans for the weekend then left to go and find that Charlotte girl. “No one speaks to me like that and no one tries to muscle in on my Sidney” she said as she came out of the building and looked up and down the streets for her. With her sports car parked right outside in a disabled space despite her only disability being meanness, she decided to cover more ground and drive around to find her. She caught sight of her heading toward the beach, Eliza had no intention of going on the beach in her heels, so parked the car just ahead of her and headed her off on the pavement, anger fuelling inside her.  
“Hello again Charlotte” she snarled; Charlotte sensed trouble  
“Hello again, umm sorry I can’t remember your name” this fuelled Eliza even further  
“Listen to me little girl, I saw the way you looked at MY Sidney, well you can keep your childish little paws off him, do you understand. I can ruin you with just one phone call, you will never work again ANYWHERE in UK, your name will be dirt and I will tell everyone what you are up to trying to take advantage of a wealthy respectable family. You have nothing to give, just look at you, you’re a pathetic no one. Sidney will always be mine, I have money and power and influence”  
Charlotte went to speak but Eliza turned and walked away, getting into her car to drive off. Charlotte could feel the tears sting her eyes, it was like her father again in female form, constantly telling her she had thoughts above her station, and she would never be anything more that the pathetic country girl she was. 

She felt her pace quicken as she walked onto the sand and down to the sea. The sound of the waves was magical and since arriving here Sunday, they had helped her to relax in a way she had not experienced before. She took her shoes off and sat on the sand on the edge of the water, the tears falling out of her control. 

Just when she felt she could breathe again, she felt wet coming from all around her, it had started to rain now also, this brought a whole new wave of tears to her, she felt so exhausted and heavy that she just could not stand up just yet, but shimmied herself back a little to give her a few more minutes to sit on the edge of the sea as it tickled her toes on its way inland.

Sidney finished with Tom, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door, he knew Charlotte would be upset given the way Eliza had spoken to her, almost as vicious as her father, he had brought her here to help her escape that behaviour and here he had let her face it again. Worse than that, in a moment of shock, he had not protected her, just let Eliza stick to him like a limpet with a vicious tongue.

He could see by the clouds it was going to rain, Charlotte did not have a coat with her and would not know the clouds here or how quick they could change, he knew she wanted to go and take the firework permits over to the council offices and suspected in her hurt from Eliza, she would head to the beach to calm down. He checked his watch and decided to walk straight to the beach and catch her there. He rounded the corner onto the path that led down to the beach and the rain started.

Sidney picked his pace up and rounded onto the sand, he stopped to look around for her. There were people walking and packing up and trying to clear out to go home, he moved to pass them, then he caught sight of someone sat on the sand by the shore line, soaked though, his heart thudding in fear, he ran to make up some space between them, then slowed to a walk as he noticed her standing.

Charlotte was shivering now she was so wet. He took his jacket off, walked to her and placed it around her. He wanted to put his arms around her, but he was unsure how mad she was at him. She turned to see who had put the jacket on her and when she saw his face, she was surprised to see him looking so frightened.   
“You’re getting wet” Charlotte said  
“But you are shivering” he replied, she nodded “Shall we go home to get dry?”  
“I don’t have a home” she said tears coming again  
“Shall we go back to my house and get dry?”  
“I don’t think that is a good idea, the apartment will be ready for me tomorrow, I will ask Tom if I can stary there tonight”  
“I am sorry for not saying anything to Eliza in front of you, I was so shocked it took a moment to get her off me and tell her she was out of order”  
“It is fine, I don’t need you to stand up for me, I have done this on my own every day for all my life with my father and sister” she hissed at him taking his jacket off and practically throwing it at him.   
She turned to pick her shoes up to walk away, she was so exhausted, she just could not storm off in the way she intended to, she turned back to him,   
“She came to see me after she left you, she told me the score and she’s right, one phone call from her and I will never work again, that’s the problem with people who have power and influence, they’ll step over anyone to get what they want.” She paused, her voice getting quieter  
“I don’t have the energy to fight someone like her, I hope you are very happy together” and with tears streaming down her face she used every effort to put one foot in front of the other until Sidney, tears in his own eyes for letting her get hurt walked to her, put his jacket back around her and an arm around her waist to support her to lead her back to the house,   
“We are not together, we haven’t been for a very long time, come home with me, have a warm bath and a cup of tea and I promise, I will tell you everything. Georgiana is at Mary’s helping with the children, so we have some time,” he paused then added,   
“Believe me, I am sorry for not being there when you needed me and even if I apologise every day for the rest of our lives, I will understand if you never forgive me” and they walked through the rain, letting it hide their tears back to Sidney’s house. 

They walked inside. Sidney ripped his wet shirt off and went to fetch a clean towel from the basket above the washing machine, which he wrapped around a shivering Charlotte, she looked at his naked torso and felt that same flip of her insides that she had on that first day when he was just out of the bath. She smiled and he caught it, which made him smile “I’ll go run you a bath then make the tea”  
“I’ll make the tea” she said softly, ‘well at least she’s not as mad at me’ he thought running up the stairs and grabbing a towel for himself, removing his wet trousers, drying and putting a pair of shorts on before turning the bath off and returning to her in the kitchen, the tea was made and she was sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. 

She pushed a cup toward the seat next to him, he took that as a sign it was safe to sit there.  
“Look Charlotte”   
“Can it wait until after I warm up?” she asked quietly  
“On your terms, anything you say, I want you to know I am sorry, and I want to make it up to you” he put a hand on her cheek, and she leaned into him.

After a moment, Charlotte spoke  
“Did you know she would come after me?”  
“No, I came to find you because I knew she was out of order and I was so angry at myself for not protecting you”  
“You can’t always protect me”  
“It doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try”  
“I don’t hate you; I was angry at myself. But I wondered if you had lied to me about having a girlfriend then kissing me”  
“If I had a girlfriend, would I honestly have let you stay here?”

“I just remembered George saying to me she thought you were a monk and that if you got laid you might be a bit less grumpy” Sidney laughed,  
“Oh my, did she really say that to you?” Charlotte laughed nodding her head  
“Would you mind if I take the rest of this tea and go to the bath, I am starting to warm up, but I am so emotionally tired, I just need half an hour”  
“No problem,” he said grabbing her cup in one hand and offering his other hand to her to jump down from the stool. She took his hand, ‘a good sign’ he thought, she didn’t let go as she followed him up the stairs, he stopped by the bathroom door  
“Thank you” she said leaning up to kiss his cheek, then she took the cup and disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door while he stood looking at the closed door. 

Shaking his head, he turned to his own bedroom, through to his bathroom and stripped off to take a shower. Half an hour later they were both warm and refreshed and sat on the sofa together, Sidney one end, Charlotte the other with her legs resting on his lap.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney talk, Charlotte gets a present

“Are you tired?”   
“A little”  
“Can I get you anything?”  
“Not at the moment”  
“I truly am sorry for Eliza”  
“I know”  
“But has this damaged us?”  
“Is there an us?”  
“I want there to be an us”  
“Tell me about her then”

“Well it was a long time ago; I literally haven’t seen her for about seven years now. I definitely wasn’t expecting to see her today.”  
“But you dated back then? She seems to think maybe you still are?”

“Do you remember I told you I almost got engaged, but she laughed at me as she was leaving me for a richer man, well that was Eliza”  
“She’s very beautiful, I can see why you fell for her”

“She is beautiful on the outside, but I need someone who is beautiful on the inside as well. The man she married was older than her, but extremely wealthy. He has decided to trade her in for a newer model, always chasing the younger woman. He’s divorced her and given her a handsome pay off, but it has damaged her feelings. She is after someone who will make her feel good”

Charlotte paused taking in what he had said  
“And she has decided that you could be that person”  
“Maybe a couple of years ago I could have been. I had thought I loved her”  
“But you don’t now?”  
“Not at all, I have changed from the man she knew all those years ago, I would like to say I’m older and wiser”  
“On reflection, her behaviour was a little childish”  
“It is all about appearances with her, she would never consider me if she knew about George”  
“She was less than impressed with my appearance, said I was a pathetic no-one with nothing to offer you”  
Sidney gasped. Charlotte could see him tense. 

“She hurt you and lost your trust and that takes time to build back up” 

Sidney closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Charlotte didn’t know if she should speak, she thought she too might have hurt him. 

“Have I lost your trust?” he asked, not able to look at her.

“I don’t think so, I think we are still getting to know each other, it would appear we both have things that trigger hurt for us and it will take us time to work through these. I think I need to learn to talk to you instead of running away”

Sidney reached for her hand, she hesitated a moment, looking at his face, he seemed hurt, Charlotte could see it in his eyes. He needed comfort. She placed her hand in his, she could read the emotion all over his face, she wondered if he could read her face too. 

His touch felt reassuring and she felt she needed more of him. She moved her legs from his lap and he momentarily panicked until she just moved herself beside him and leaned into him. Sidney too realised he needed that touch, that warmth, comfort and safety. He wrapped his arm around her trying to pull her as close as possible, where they stayed for what seemed like a long time. 

The moment was broken by a familiar voice “Oh my god, get a room you pair” they both turned to see Georgiana in the doorway.  
Charlotte moved away quickly, embarrassed, Georgiana laughed

“I might still legally be a child, but I am not naïve to love” she said, “You two look at each other as my parents looked at each other and that makes me happy” Charlotte and Sidney smiled.  
“However, out of respect for all of us – I don’t have sex while you are in the house, I expect the same in return. That would mess with my head” and she turned and walked away laughing to herself. Sidney jumped off the sofa and chased after her.

“Georgiana Lambe, who are you having sex with? How long has this been going on? Come back here now!” he shouted taking the stairs two at a time. Georgiana went into her bedroom and shut the door on him.

Sidney banged on the door and Georgiana ignored him. Charlotte came up to him.   
“She is a teenage girl, this is not the way” she said softly “Come back down, please, trust me”  
Sidney reluctantly agreed and as they reached the hallway his phone pinged a text message. Sidney read it and laughed, turning the message to show Charlotte 

“George 1, Sidney 0!! Your ball ‘dad’”

“She will always keep you on your toes”   
“I would have it no other way” he replied, “but at least she approves of my girlfriend” he swallowed, hoping Charlotte would not react badly. She leaned up to kiss him, then his phone sounded again

“What’s for dinner, I’m starving…… wasting away here” Sidney laughed again  
“Are you hungry Charlotte?”   
“I think I am” 

________________

“Well Charlotte, I am eager to hear, are you planning on staying here in Sanditon?” Tom asked as they were sat in the office. Charlotte was going through more council paperwork, this time for them to have the fire pit dug on the beach for the hog roast.  
“I think I shall definitely stay until the end of season event, that gives me three weeks to really make up my mind”  
“I think that’s an excellent idea, I would hate to see you go before the main event, we could never pull it all off in the way you have envisaged it. I like to see how passionate you are when talking of your ideas, it reminds me of myself”

“It is early days, Tom, but the plans are coming together, I wonder if you might point me in the direction of someone to print some flyers and posters?”  
“You want to wait until next week and see Becca, she’s a whizz with those on the computer”

“The man is going to fix the sink in the apartment in Beach house if you still want to move in there for the month, I’ll have the key back about 2pm, the cleaners will have been there also” he added   
“Thank you, Tom, yes that will be wonderful, I am just going to take these forms to the council offices, then I am heading to the beach with my pad and tape measure to draw up the plans.”

Charlotte had just left the office to go about her errands when she noticed Eliza’s car drive past her toward Sidney’s house, she hoped that Eliza had not noticed her as she did not feel up to another altercation after yesterday. She had been so exhausted from it she had fallen asleep on the sofa, she wasn’t sure if Sidney had tried to wake her but she woke at 2am with the blanket over her, she had only caught little bits of sleep after that, replaying everything in her mind. She noticed her mind wandering now until her phone brought her back

“Hello Mum, how are you?”  
“I miss you darling, I hope everything is going well in Sandy Town”  
“It’s Sanditon” she laughed “And yes, it is so far”   
Charlotte did not want to tell her about Eliza  
“How are things there, Mum?”  
“Oh, you know, Peter isn’t coming back for Dad’s birthday again, I took the twins to get their school uniform this week, Phoebe is enjoying being more involved and has decided not to go to university now”  
“I am planning a big beach party with fireworks and a hog roast”  
“That sounds exciting dear, I won’t keep you, just wanted to know you’re ok”  
“OK Bye mum, love you”  
“You too”

Charlotte had enjoyed a quick chat with her mother but decided there and then, hearing about Phoebe, that whatever happened with this job, she was not going back to Willingden, she had always wondered how Peter had managed to stay away so long, now she felt she understood. Charlotte heard the roar of a car engine again, unsure if it was Eliza or not, she turned down a side street to avoid her and found herself stood in front of a quaint little book shop. She was getting the keys to her own place today, she was going to treat herself to a book, even if she didn’t have a bookcase yet.

Charlotte walked up and down every aisle in the little shop and took in every shelf top to bottom. She picked up a book here and there and read the synopses, trying to decide which one to buy, she was so engrossed reading the back of a new romance novel she had picked up that she did not notice anyone else in the aisle, she turned still reading and bumped straight into someone   
“Oh, I am so sorry” she said embarrassed that she was not paying attention, but as she looked up, she saw that it was Sidney.  
“I saw you through the window, I thought I would come and see how you are, I missed you this morning” Charlotte smiled  
“Well, you will have to get used to it, I shall be moving into the apartment this afternoon, hence why I am here to buy my first book for my own place” she paused  
“That and I saw Eliza’s car, so decided to hide” Sidney pulled her in to hug her and kissed her head.  
“I don’t want you to feel that you have to hide from her, I have been ignoring her calls.” And  
“I really don’t want you to leave our house, I have gotten used to having you there” Charlotte smiled and moved to kiss him gently on the lips, she was nervous about them getting too much too soon, but when she was with him, she felt the safest she had ever felt, even her father’s comments disappeared from her brain when he put his arms around her  
“Lunch?” Sidney offered as they walked to pay for the book Charlotte was still holding  
“Lovely” she replied.

Charlotte was excited as Tom handed her the key to the apartment  
“Do you want me to come with you and show you around”  
“Thanks Tom, I think I shall be ok. Would it be ok to go there now?”  
“Of course, go, the password for the Wi-Fi is on the fridge door, the thermostat for the heating is in the hallway, anything else, ring me or Sidney and we can help you”  
Charlotte packed her laptop in to her bag, picked up her cardigan and walked over to Beach house to see her new home for the next month, if not longer.

She unlocked the main door with the code on the keyring and walked up the stairs, there were two apartments on the top floor, she checked for the door with number 6 on and hesitated a minute before inserting the key. Nerves and excitement, she wanted to remember this moment in case at the end of the month she found herself with nowhere to go again. 

Unlocking the door, she entered the hallway, it wasn’t large, but it was clean and fresh, there was a vase of fresh flowers on a small table by the door and two coat hooks on the wall. There was light wooden flooring throughout. Charlotte took her shoes off and placed her bag on the floor by the table shutting the front door behind her. She walked to the first doorway, all the doors were open, she peered in, it was a small simple bathroom, toilet, basin, small bath with a shower over, she didn’t mind as she was short anyway, she thought, moving forward was a bedroom, double bed, wardrobe, bedside cabinets on both sides of the bed, a chest of drawer and a dressing table with a mirror. 

At the end of the corridor was a large room with two large windows to the front and a full-length door to the back with a small balcony. This room was also beautifully furnished, sofa, armchair, small kitchen area with cooker, fridge freezer and a washing machine as well as cupboard space, there was a small table and chairs, perfect for her to work from and in the corner under the window was a bookcase with a single book on it. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she walked to the bookcase, it was a copy of Persuasion by Jane Austen, there was a sticky note on the front “One book is not a collection, S x”  
She smiled to herself, so Sidney had not just happened upon her in the bookshop, he had been there to buy her a present. She would invite him and George over for lunch on Sunday, she was not the best cook, but her mother had taught her enough to get by.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter sorry.  
> **warning Eliza makes another appearance**

Charlotte was in the office doing some work on an idea for the ‘twelve days of Christmas’ event that she wanted to present to Tom and the others. Becca was back from her holidays, so she had spent three days this week clearing the office of the boxes of past events. She was amazed at the things she had found, and she had decided to start organising and cataloguing it. It would take a couple of weeks, but she needed to reach her desk and the things she found had begun to inspire her. 

Charlotte was doing less work than planned and was finding it difficult to concentrate after this morning, she knew she should not have rung her father to wish him a happy birthday, but she really wanted to be the bigger person.  
Her father had told her that as she left without an apology, she was no longer a part of his family, like Peter, and not to call ever again. 

Charlotte decided she needed a cup of tea and a bit of fresh air, she would walk to the café and get a takeaway cup, she thought as she got up from the desk. As she got closer to the reception area, she could hear voices, Sidney and Tom talking to someone as she rounded the corner, she could see it was Lord Babington. She smiled politely as they looked over to her.   
“Charlotte, you will come to our official wedding party tonight, won’t you? we have to have this formal one after the quiet wedding”  
“Thank you, Lord Babington, but I am not feeling very sociable, I do hope it is a lovely event and please give my apologies to Esther”  
“Oh, ok, I hope you are feeling well Charlotte”  
“Thank you, I am going to get coffee if anyone wants one form the café?” Charlotte said making her escape.  
“Large Cappuccino if you don’t mind” Tom asked handing her some change from his pocket  
“No thank you” Lord Babington said, and Sidney excused himself to go and check on her on the pretence of an urgent phone call. 

“Charlotte, wait!” he called after her, she turned to face him “Are you ok?”  
“Nothing to worry about” she said, but he could see the hurt in her eyes  
“Do you want to talk?”  
“Go back to your meeting, I’ll see you tomorrow, I hope you both enjoy the party”  
“Please Charlotte, what has happened?”  
“It’s nothing, I just need a cup of tea”  
“As soon as Babbers goes, I will come and find you” he said briefly kissing her cheek and letting her go, while he himself headed back indoors. He hated that he had to leave her when he knew there was something off.

“Well then, we shall leave you to it” Babbers said as Sidney re-joined them, and they turned to leave the office  
“Is Charlotte ok?” he asked Sidney as they walked out of the door   
“I don’t think so, but she won’t speak while everyone is around. She still thinks she’s a burden after years with her father”  
“I think that you love her and if I am right, I know you will leave me standing here right now, find her, make it better for her and I will see you BOTH at my party tonight” Sidney looked at the floor, hugged is best friend and walked toward the café. Babbers laughed and pulled out his phone to call Esther. 

Sidney walked in the direction of the café and caught her coming out as he arrived, she smiled, pleased to see him  
“Are you stalking me Mr Parker?”   
“Technically no, as you told me where you were going” he narrowed his eyes, unsure how far he could take his humour right now  
“True, are you sure you don’t want one, I can go back in”  
“No, I had one with Babbers before we went to the office, he asked me to come and find you, see if I could convince you to come to the party”  
“Oh, so HE wants me to go to his party” she smiled but not a full smile   
“Well, I would like you to be there too, I haven’t had a chance to show off my beautiful girlfriend yet” Charlotte rolled her eyes,   
“You can talk to me, you know” he said, “I want to make things better when I can” Charlotte sighed and looked at the floor while they walked back to the office.

“It’s my father’s birthday today, I rang him to wish him a good day, you know, trying to be the bigger person, his response was – you didn’t apologise before you left, you are no longer my daughter, do not ever call again – then hung up” she swallowed trying to hold back her tears.   
“I’m sorry” Sidney said wrapping an arm around her shoulders “I know from bringing up Georgiana that losing your family can hurt, but I don’t ever want you to feel that you have no one who loves and cares for you” 

Charlotte stiffened as he spoke, was he implying that he loved her, or was he reminding her that her mother and siblings loved her. Sidney felt her tense, it was then he realised he said he loved her, well sort of.

“So, what do you have to wear tonight to the party? Come and spend some time with people who want to spend time with you” he said  
“The only nice thing I have to wear is the dress I wore to their wedding, can’t wear that again” she said, looking for another reason not to go  
“Then let’s take Tom’s coffee and go shopping”  
“Sidney you don’t have to”  
“Look Charlotte, I am not giving up on you, I care about you, a lot, you bring sunshine to my day, even when it’s raining, I want you to come to the party and have fun, I want you to learn to trust me and more importantly, I want you to learn that you are enough, more than enough” she turned to look at him completely overwhelmed. 

How could this amazing man want me, I am damaged from my father and he is still choosing to pick me up put me back together.

“Are there many dress shops here in Sanditon?”   
“That’s my girl” Sidney said “But if I am honest, I have never been dress shopping in Sanditon, I am dreading next year when Georgiana asks to shop for her Prom dress, I am hoping Mary or Esther or even Lady D will take her” he laughed   
“How posh are we talking for tonight?”  
“Nice, but not black tie formal”

Sidney and Georgiana picked up Charlotte at 6.30pm. Sidney could not believe his eyes as he saw her stood there in her dress and heels, she looked so beautiful.  
“Oh my god Charl, you look like a proper London Lady now, I wish I could carry off a dress like that.”  
Charlotte blushed feeling really conscious, she had not let Sidney see her choice when they went shopping but had let the shop assistant talk her into this dress. It was a beautiful deep blue colour, strapless and fitted to the waist, then soft and slinky around her hips and down to her calf’s, it showed her shape but moved easily as she walked. She had her hair up with a few stray curls, exposing her neck and shoulders and a simple silver necklace and earrings just to give her something. Finished off with silver strappy heels and a small silver bag. 

Sidney could not be prouder if he tried taking her hand for them to walk the short distance to Sanditon House for the party. Lady Denham had thrown a wonderful party for Esther and Lord Babington, however it was Lady Denham herself who was making herself the star of the party, mingling and greeting people and very loudly letting people know how proud she was of her niece and how equally disappointed she was with her other niece Clara. Charlotte looked around as they entered. Georgiana made her excuses and went off to find the Beaufort sisters for some dancing, Sidney squeezed Charlottes hand.   
“Are you glad you came now?”  
“I cannot say that I am, I feel that I am not, in the right social bracket”  
“Charlotte, you are more than equal to anyone here, let’s go and get a drink” and still holding her hand they walked over to the drinks table. 

Esther and Babington spotted them and walked over to greet them  
“I’m glad you decided to come” Esther said hugging her new friend “that dress is absolutely stunning on you” Charlotte blushed again.  
“Thank you”  
“Did you hear my Aunt is making us do a Wedding Waltz for our guests, we are telling everyone, hoping people will join us on the dancefloor as soon as possible to help us out”  
“If I could waltz I would, but I definitely cannot” and they both laughed

“Did you tell her you love her?” Babbers asked his best friend quietly  
“Um, not quite, it’s a long story, her father again, but I told her that she was loved and cared for by all of us”  
“Well don’t mess it up then, cos for you, she’s a keeper” 

“Looking divine tonight Charlotte, I am very pleased you changed your mind” Babbers turned to Charlotte and kissed her cheek in greeting her.  
“Thank you” 

Sidney pulled Charlotte onto the dancefloor, they laughed and smiled as they danced, Charlotte was starting to feel more relaxed.  
“I just wanted an excuse to hold you close” Sidney confessed  
“Mr Parker why does that not surprise me” she replied laughing as he twirled her around, the next moment, Babbers appeared next to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Sidney’s face turning to anger.  
“What is it?” Charlotte asked as she heard a commotion on the other side of the room. Sidney didn’t reply, he walked with Babbers to toward the noise.  
Charlotte went to take a step forward but was quickly flanked by Georgiana and Esther with Arthur coming over too.

“Sidney, I love you, drop that bitch, you know you belong with me” a very loud and drunk voice slurred. Charlotte did not know what to make of it, then she saw it was Eliza. Charlotte felt so embarrassed and tears stinging her eyes. She also felt angry that she was spoiling their night. She wanted to run away but could not in these shoes. Esther sensed her desire to run and took her arm, whispered something to Georgiana and led Charlotte away to a side room. 

Charlotte could hear Lady Denham taking control. “Lord Babington, Parker brothers, remove this woman before I call the police”

“I won’t let her win; Sidney tell me you still want me” Eliza wailed 

“Eliza, Leave!” Sidney said, “This was over seven years ago when you married someone else. I love Charlotte and nothing you can do or say will change that” Tom and Arthur stopped and turned to face Sidney, Babbers smiled,   
“You love her?” Tom said  
“Later” Sidney replied angrily as they walked Eliza out of the building and put her into a taxi.

“Ignore her Charlotte, the only person she is embarrassing is herself” Esther said sitting Charlotte down on the bench and sitting beside her and putting her arm around her.  
“I know people like her, I am just a nobody, she’ll go and tell her story, and everyone will be judging me. Tom and Sidney and your husband and Aunt will all sack me tomorrow or Monday”  
“Well, if you think that, then you don’t know my husband or the Parker boys very well. My Aunt, that’s a different story” Esther smiled  
“Sidney loves you, that is obvious, Babbers would do anything to get revenge on Eliza for what he did to Sidney and Tom loves a drama. She has picked the wrong family this time”

Sidney came back into the room to find Charlotte and panicked when he could not see her. Georgiana saw him looking around and went to him   
“Esther took her over to her hiding room, she said you would know”   
“Thank you, George,” he said relieved “Are you ok?”  
“I don’t know who that woman was Sidney, but I swear if you drop Charlotte for her, I will be the worst teenager you have ever encountered, all my previous will be a walk in the park in comparison”   
Sidney laughed, he could not imagine her being any worse, but he was happy that she had taken to Charlotte. He hugged her.   
“Yuk, get off” she said pushing him away laughing again and he walked over to find Charlotte. 

“Thank you, Esther,” Sidney said as he walked into the room, Esther got up from where she was sat, kissed Sidney on the cheek and walked out.  
“Charlotte” he said, and she turned to look at him  
“I am so sorry”  
“It’s not your fault, she needs locking up” she smiled  
“Indeed, she does. Baber’s has a much bigger society presence than her and everyone who is anyone is here tonight so there is not an ounce of damage to your reputation” he wiped her eyes with his thumb. “Don’t let her get to you”  
“Esther said you love me” Sidney was not expecting that response, he stared at her for a minute, trying to judge what answer she was looking for, he did not want to lie, but he did not want to frighten her off  
“Would it scare you away if I said it was true?” he asked thoughtfully  
Charlotte shook her head, he pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately.  
“Let’s hold out heads high and get back out there. Drink or dance?”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short nothing much chapter after the last but chapter but needed

Charlotte was sat in bed reading, treating herself to a lazy Saturday morning, she had only got out of bed to make a cup of tea. Someone knocked on her door, she looked at the time, it was barely 9am, she wondered who it could be. She got out of bed cautiously and walked to the door, grateful for the spyhole so she could check before answering. She was surprised to see Sidney standing there, she unlocked the door and let him in.  
“Good morning” she said puling at her t shirt, to hide the fact that she only had a T-shirt on and her pants.   
“Good morning beautiful” he said carrying a box. He shut the door and followed her to the living room.  
“I’ll just go and get some clothes” she started   
“No need. I have brought you breakfast in bed” he smiled going to the kettle in her kitchen, “So I suggest you head back to bed and I shall join you shortly”   
Charlotte looked at him curiously  
“Come on, after the day you had yesterday, you deserve a little spoiling”  
“Fine” she conceded and turned to head back to bed where a few minutes later Sidney appeared in her room with two mugs of tea and the box he had brought with him.  
He handed her one cup, placed the other on the table his side of the bed. He placed the box on the bed and settled himself next to her on top of the covers. 

He opened the box smiling, I had these sent special delivery. Charlotte peered in to see a selection of pastries from her home bakery in Willingden. Charlotte turned to Sidney and kissed him on the cheek closest to her “Thank you” and she kissed him again.  
“It was worth it to see you smile”   
“I don’t know what I have done to deserve you, but I hope I keep doing it for a long time to come” she said as she took a croissant out of the box.  
“You are going to make a mess on your bed Miss Heywood”   
“Well you can help me clear it up” Sidney smiled, this was the Charlotte he met back in Willingden, the one who was determined. “as you were the one who brought them”   
Sidney laughed and took a pastry of his own from the box.  
“Oh, is that a cinnamon swirl?” she asked eyeing what was in his hand.  
“It is indeed”  
“Ah, please tell me there’s another one in there?”  
“Of course, there is” 

“By the way, I’ve working on a big pitch for you?”  
“For me?”  
“Well, for Sanditon. It’s a twelve days of Christmas event”  
“Twelve days?”  
“Oh yes, the ideas are swimming, but it depends on a few things, like if I have a contract for job and somewhere to stay, Tom said this is available for a month, but didn’t mention longer than that”  
“Babbers and I will sort the contract, just let us know if you want free-lance or permanent employee and I am sure we can secure permanent residence”   
“Well, I should be ready to present by Friday, then we have the big end of season event next Saturday”  
“I look forward to it and having Christmas with you, but enough about work for now” he said placing the box next to his tea and pulling Charlotte in for a kiss, though this item a more passionate kiss. 

Sidney did not know how much longer he could control himself, Charlotte stirred everything inside him, even just by smiling at him. She ran her hand through his hair as she kissed him, and he pulled her closer allowing his hands to slip under her t-shirt on her back. Her skin felt so soft and warm. Charlotte felt her insides burn with desire as his hand touched her back, that skin on skin electricity. Sidney felt it too as his body responded to her touch and she to his. This is what Saturday mornings were made for.

“Right, Miss Heywood,” Sidney said, checking his watch for the time “Go get yourself in that shower and throw some clothes on, we are going out” Charlotte eyed him suspiciously  
“May I ask where?”  
“You may but you will not receive an acceptable response!”   
“Then how will I know I am dressed appropriately?”  
“Comfortable is the only hint I will give you”

Sidney went into the living area, to allow Charlotte to dress and get ready, in learning about each other, it would appear that Charlotte did not like surprises. He wondered whilst sat waiting for her if it was to do with her father, had all surprises been bad surprises and was he putting her on edge by doing this. He wished he had been more thoughtful before deciding on how he would cheer her up. 

Charlotte appeared in the living room in cropped leggings and a t-shirt with a pair of canvas daps and her hair pulled back.   
“Perfect” he said looking at her “Ready to go?”  
“I would be more ready if I didn’t feel I was being thrown into the Lion’s den!” she replied cautiously.  
“You will probably encounter animals, but I promise no Lion’s” Sidney laughed, and they headed out the door. 

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Tom and Mary’s house. Charlotte could hear lots of laugher and noise from inside. Sidney knocked the door and Mary answered.  
“Charlotte, you came, how wonderful” Mary said greeting them both with a friendly hug  
“Uncle Sidney!” came a little girl shriek from behind her “Come and see my birthday cake” she grabbed Sidney’s hand and dragged him away. Charlotte felt a little embarrassed.  
“Mary, I am so sorry, I did not know we were coming for a birthday party, Sidney just said he was taking me out for couple of hours”  
“He probably figured you would not come if you thought you were intruding on family time” Mary said matter of factly walking Charlotte through to the kitchen  
“He would have been correct, but now I have arrived at a party without so much as a card or a gift”   
“She will not know, anyway I am sure Sidney put your name on the gift and card from him and Georgiana so all safe” Mary smiled “Tea? Juice? Water? Wine?”   
“Oh, juice is lovely thank you” Charlotte spluttered, taken aback by the fact that Sidney had thought to put her name on the card. He turned to face her smiling and she could not help but smile back, Mary handed her the juice and continued to introduce her to some of the guests before Alicia came over to her asking her if she wanted to push her on the swing in the garden while uncle Sidney was pushing the birthday girl on the other swing. Charlotte allowed the little girl to take her hand and followed her to the garden. 

“Having fun?” Sidney asked as they pushed the two girls on the swings  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was a party, how embarrassing not to bring a gift to a party” she whispered back. Sidney smiled at her.  
“I thought you needed some positive family time” Charlotte smiled back as they both contently pushed the little girls in tandem. Sometimes all you need is the innocence of children and their laughter to make the world a little better.   
Just then Mary called them for the cake, breaking Charlottes thoughts of family and her siblings. Sidney and Charlotte slowed the two little girls on their swings so they could alight safely before following them into the house, where they Parkers and their close family and friends were waiting with a large birthday cake.

Charlotte and Sidney sneaked out not long after cake, Sidney apparently was the master of sneaking out of family functions. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and headed in the direction of the beach for a walk away from the hustle and bustle of the party. 

“Nothing better than the sea air and a walk along the beach when you’ve had a busy day”  
“Yes, not quite the Saturday I had planned, but I am not disappointed”  
“You are great with the children”  
“You forget how many siblings I have” she laughed  
“Very true. So how are you feeling? Have you had enough of me today?”  
“I’m feeling ok, and surprisingly not fed up of you yet, why did you ask?”  
“Well I came around early so don’t want you to feel like I am not giving you enough space, but I wondered if you wanted to go and find somewhere to eat?”  
“Yes sure, that sounds like a plan, on one condition…”  
“Oh yeah” Sidney said turning to look at her suspiciously  
“Please don’t knock my door early tomorrow morning, because I do plan to sleep tonight and don’t want to be woken up early”  
“Ah, so I can come around tomorrow but not early” he laughed “Better option though, why don’t you come over to ours for a Sunday roast”  
“Who doesn’t love being cooked for, just let me know what time and I shall be there” Charlotte said as she playfully bumped him, suddenly feeling the need for his arms wrapped around her but unsure about asking him. As predicted, he pulled her close and she sunk into his embrace. They stopped where they were on the beach enjoying the moment, neither of them able to believe how their lives had changed in just a few short weeks and though both were aware of their vulnerability when it came to relationships, they were both muddling their way through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your messages of encouragement and support it has been greatly appreciated. You are all wonderful :)


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of season beach party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling mistakes, the battery is almost dead on the laptop and trying to post quickly

Charlotte woke early on the morning of the end of season beach party. She had barely slept worrying that something would go wrong. This was her moment to show her talent. It was make or break in her mind as to whether she would be able to stay in Sanditon. She had not told anyone, but it was also her birthday today. Only her mother ever remembered, and Alison as she got older, so it was never a special day. Charlotte could not remember a time where she did not work on her birthday but at least today she was in a place she loved that was beginning to feel like home with people who cared and her best gift today would hopefully be to see the whole town come together and enjoy the event that she had put together. 

Charlotte was just leaving as the postman arrived, he had three cards for her and her mobile phone bill. She smiled “Thank you. I’ll take the good with the bad” as she took the letters and popped back into the apartment to open the cards and put them on the table, as suspected, one from her mother (and the family), one from Alison and Philip and one from Peter and apparently his new wife. Charlotte smiled and headed off for a second time to go down to town and the beach to check on the preparations. 

Charlotte smiled walking into the town, the sun was shining and it looked like it was set to be a lovely day, dressed in a pair of sky blue capri pants and a white cotton shirt, she was glad that she had not brought her cardigan with her, though she worried that by the time the sun was setting for the firework display, she would regret this decision. They had decided not to sell tickets for the day but have donation buckets on the beach, she figured that if there was a charge to enter, people would just watch the fireworks from the clifftop anyway, but by having donations then they would be able to make a small amount toward the event, all the stands and the hog roast were charging their own rates and paying a percentage of takings to the trust. They had heard that there was a coach coming from a neighbouring town which would also bring some extra income to the town. Tom and Mary were armed with flyers for their rentals ready to take bookings for next year. Charlotte had advertised the event on social media for the last ten days and they had received a few enquiries both for the event and for bookings for next year, she just had to hope it would be a success. 

Everything was set up on time and people started arriving, Charlotte was still a little nervous but hopeful as the people wandered around. Children were starting to build sandcastles. They would be taking a photograph of each one through the day in case any got damaged and though everyone would be having a prize for having a go, there would be some overall prizes for the best couple, awarded just before the fireworks would start.

Charlotte could smell the hog roast which was getting in full swing and she started to feel hungry. She looked over and could already see a queue forming. There were people milling round the stalls and the ice cream van had a steady queue all day. Charlotte could see people putting their names down for the three-legged race that was due to start in ten minutes. People were laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves. Mrs Hughes from the sweetshop had already had to send her son back to the shop to restock and suspected she would have to send him on a second or maybe third errand before the day was out. 

Charlotte went over to get a cup of tea and a roll to keep herself going, she had an hour before she had to meet with the pyrotechnic crew. Diana and Arthur had Tom and Mary’s children and were watching them build their sandcastle, Arthur eyeing up the sweet stall. The radio station had done them proud broadcasting live, there were people dancing to the music and the live bands and this felt like the best birthday she could remember. Sidney was back and forth mingling, though he was clearly uncomfortable doing it, but Tom would not let him sit back. He had him at his beck and call today. 

Georgiana arrived with two young girls who could very well be twins, she called Charlotte over to meet the Beaufort sisters. They had spotted a group of young men of about twenty years old watching a band, so they headed off in that direction with a whisper from George not to tell Sidney and not to go all ‘Mum’ on her. Charlotte laughed,  
“You would not like me in ‘mum’ mode, I shout first and embarrass second” and Georgiana rolled her eyes walking off after a quick hug to Charlotte. Charlotte was pleased that they were getting along. 

As the fireworks started, Charlotte finally felt like she could relax. It was starting to get cold and as predicted she wished she had picked up her cardigan. Right on cue, Sidney arrived next to her and placed his jacket over her shoulders. She smiled and kissed him softly on his cheek. He was so kind to her and she was finally starting to accept it. She placed her head on his chest as they watched the fireworks together.   
“They are magical, aren’t they?” she said aloud though to no one in particular  
“They are almost as beautiful as you” Sidney said leaning down to kiss her head as he wrapped his arm around her. “Long day?”   
“Exhausted, starving, hoping the fish and chip shop are still open when I get out of here.” She said.   
“I will go and get us some fish and chips while you finish up and then I shall walk you home, the Beaufort girls are staying at mine with Georgiana so I will be glad to stay out later”  
“You’re welcome to stay” she said without thinking about what she had said, then suddenly felt awkward when he didn’t respond, just squeezed her a little as they continued with the fireworks. 

When they finished Charlotte turned to Sidney “I best get everyone packed up and out, see you in about fifteen minutes” and she kissed him  
“I’ll go for the fish and chips” and they parted ways on the sand.   
Most of the stalls were already almost packed and the radio station was just starting to pack up too. Some of the musicians were sat around the remnants of the hog roast fire pit singing with guitars and drums. The families seemed happy as they walked up from the beach with their tired little children. Charlotte found Tom talking to the man from the radio  
“Went like a dream Charlotte” he said, then introduced her to the radio host “This is Charlotte Heywood, the woman responsible for bringing my ideas to life, my event planner”  
“Pleased to meet you” she said  
“Likewise, you have done a grand job here, we look forward to seeing what you do for Christmas, Tom tells me you have some wonderful ideas for that too”   
“Thank you, I shall email you the details, maybe you can come back and broadcast again or do an interview. Now if you’ll excuse me” she turned to Tom “Tom, I shall be heading off now. Everyone has their instructions and seem to eb all under control, my bed is calling me”   
“Of course, dear” Tom said puling her in for a hug “See you Monday at the office”   
Charlotte turned to leave the beach and find Sidney to walk home. Her mouth salivating at the thought of the fish and chips.

Sidney walked her home after the fireworks and she invited him in for a cup of tea, she was exhausted and had totally forgotten about the birthday cards on the table. Sidney was not happy when he saw them, he felt he had let her down by letting her birthday go unnoticed, especially as she had done so much for them and the town. He was in awe of how well the day had gone, they had taken a number of bookings for next year for holidays and the feedback was that everyone had turned a profit. He would see for himself Monday when he went through the figures how things had actually gone but there were more people than he could remember seeing for a long while in Sanditon today. 

“Charlotte Heywood, why did you not tell me it was your birthday today?” he asked clearly to upset  
“Oh it’s nothing, I had a lovely day, I always have to work and I have the same three cards I always have so I have not missed out on anything, in fact I have gained as I have had a lovely day with the fireworks and had a handsome young man to walk me home” she winked at him. Sidney was speechless, he could not get his head around how completely uninterested she was by the fact that it was her birthday.   
“Do you really never celebrate your birthday?” he said eventually  
“No, why would I?” she asked “We only ever did until teenage years, then a special gift for turning eighteen. There are so many of us mum and dad never had time, well dad never even remembers to be honest”  
“Well what would you do if you were to celebrate?”  
“I have no idea; I am not one for the big parties like Jenny had last weekend. What do you do for your birthday?”   
“Well, we often go out for a meal, I often have the day off work, or a half day. Diana makes a cake. George and Arthur usually buy balloons” he said laughing.   
“That sounds lovely, I love the balloons when we do weddings and parties at the hotel. They really make the room, don’t they?” she smiled letting her mind wander to what it would be like to have balloons in her living room. Sidney watched her face and could tell her mind was thinking, he felt awful that she had worked so hard today on her birthday and no one knew it was her special day to celebrate with her or make her a cake. He wanted to make her smile and wanted her to feel loved and appreciated and he could not shake the feeling that he had let her down.   
“When is your birthday?” she asked suddenly as if this was suddenly important.  
“My middle name is Valentine, so you can guess the date of mine from that” Charlotte stifled a laugh  
“Seriously?” she asked, and he laughed too,  
“Yes, but I ask that you keep that a secret” she did a movement with her finger and thumb across her lips as though closing a zip.  
“We shall have to have a belated birthday tomorrow” Sidney said as Charlotte turned to the kettle to make the tea and Sidney took out his phone to send some text messages as discreetly as he could.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's birthday

Charlotte and Sidney finished their fish and chips and cwtched up on the sofa with their tea to find something to watch. Charlotte was clearly exhausted, but adamant she wasn’t ready for bed yet. Sidney found the hallmark movie channel and put a film on that he described as ‘cliché chick flick’ and charlotte described as ‘romantic’ but as it was her birthday, it was her choice.  
“If I knew it was your birthday, I would have got you something better to drink than tea” Charlotte looked at him in shock!  
“Excuse me, Mr Parker!! How dare you say that there is something better than tea after a long day. I cannot believe you actually think that” Sidney stuttered as what to say and Charlotte laughed. Sidney joined her laughing,  
“I forget how much you love your tea” 

Sidney could feel Charlotte’s weight getting heavier on his side and knew she was falling asleep.   
“Come on sweetheart” he said softly, “Let’s get you to bed”  
“Are you staying?” she asked before yawning,   
“Of course, it’s your birthday” he said helping her to her feet. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth on her way to bed, Sidney used the bathroom after her and followed her, checking the front door was locked as an automatic response. Charlotte was already tucked up in bed when he got in the room, Sidney stripped down to his boxers and slipped in next to her, pulling her in close and holding her until she fell asleep. He kissed her head and moved slightly to check his phone. 

Arthur checked his phone and turned to Diana  
“Sidney just text me, seems it was Charlotte’s birthday today and she didn’t tell anyone, he wants to know if we can get a couple of balloons in the morning and drop them to his, he’s cooking dinner for everyone”  
“Oh, please tell me it is his lamb, I adore his lamb”  
“He hasn’t said, shall I ask? He has only asked me to do balloons”

‘Balloons a go, D wants to know if it is lamb? What time do you want us there? A’

‘Think I only have beef but if everyone is coming, I’ll need more, will try and get a lamb in the morning. S’

Georgiana checked her phone

‘Staying with Charlotte, behave!! Also, it’s her birthday, ask girls if they want to stay for lunch – party for her. S x’

‘What about cake? Can’t have a party without cake. Use a condom! (not for the cake) G x’

Sidney rolled his eyes reading her message, the next message was Mary

‘Charlottes birthday today, she didn’t tell anyone, can you make a cake in the morning? Pretty please? You can all come for dinner – mini party – as a thank you. S’ 

‘Poor girl, how could she not tell anyone. What are you doing for lunch, I have lamb here I was going to cook? Mary’

‘I have some beef and the usual potatoes and veg etc, was going to pick up extras and do a free for all on the Sunday dinner. S’  
‘Come to ours then, more space, bigger kitchen, I’ll send Tom over for the beef in the morning, come help cook when you’re ready. Mary x’

‘Are you sure? I’ll text A now, he’s getting balloons, I’m staying at Charlotte’s tonight, but G is home for the beef if I’m not back in time. Love you, my wonderful sister-in-law. S x’

‘Use protection, unless your intentions are honourable! Mary x’

‘Arthur, change of plan, party at Tom’s, take balloons there, Mary has lamb to go with my beef. S’

Feeling everything was in hand, Sidney placed his phone down on the side, and dropped off to sleep still holding Charlotte close. 

Charlotte woke up Sunday morning and looked over to Sidney, she smiled to herself. She could not remember ever feeling so cared for and accepted by anyone. She could be her truest self with Sidney. He accepted her, flaws and all. She had the urge to lean over and kiss him as she watched him sleeping peacefully but she did not want to wake him, however, as if he sensed he was being watched, he stirred and opened his eyes.   
“Good morning beautiful” he said smiling  
“Good morning to you too” she smiled back, conscious that she had not yet brushed her teeth and not wanting him to kiss her.   
“What time is it?”   
“Desperate to leave me?” she asked checking the time on her phone  
“I have a dinner to cook for you, remember, you accepted my invitation yesterday, no backing out now” he laughed   
“Very true, a quick cuddle, then you can go.” She said snuggling up to him “What time do you want me?” she said absent minded  
“Right now,” he said pulling her closer and she blushed realising what she had said.

An hour later, Sidney was leaving her to shower and change, still under the assumption that she was going to Sidney’s for lunch with him and Georgiana. Charlotte stood in front of her wardrobe, wondering what she might wear, she didn’t own a lot, her whole life had fitted in two suitcases before arriving here and he already felt like she had worn everything twice. She wondered if she could mix and match things to look like something new or different. 

Charlotte sighed and walked to the kitchen in her towel to put the kettle on, her mother always said a cup of tea would fix anything. Maybe returning with tea would make her clothes look more appealing. “Why am I feeling like this about clothes” she said aloud whilst waiting for the kettle. She and Sidney had been ‘dating’ for nearly three weeks, as he liked to call it. He always told her she looked beautiful, even first thing this morning when she had just woken up. He would not care what she wore and normally, she was not bothered by fashion. She did not know what had come over her, except that since this morning, she felt ready to take their relationship to the next stage and wondered if that was where her nerves had come from. This was her first real relationship and other than a drunken fumble one night after coming home from the village pub, she had not really any experience of sex and proper love making with a man and she felt embarrassed bringing that up with Sidney who was clearly experienced, she wondered how he would react. 

Dressed in her favourite blue dress, Charlotte was just leaving her apartment when she bumped into Georgiana.  
“Charlotte” she greeted her with a hug “Come with me”   
“Come where? I am supposed to be going to your house which is not this direction”  
“Oh yes, I have to pop and pick up something from Tom and Mary’s” Georgiana linked her arm in Charlottes and started to walk “Sidney didn’t have anything for desert and Mary had been baking this morning, so Sidney sent me over, we won’t be long”   
“Mary’s baking is amazing, Tom brought something into the office last week and it was so good” Charlotte could feel her mouth salivating at the thought. 

When they arrived at Tom and Mary’s, Georgiana knocked on the door, Tom answered with one of the little girls in tow. Charlotte felt awful that she could not remember which was which until she saw them stood side by side and she knew Alicia was the taller and Jenny was the smaller, but with their matching blonde hair they looked so alike.   
“Charlotte, Georgie” the little girl screeched, pushing her father out of the way to greet them with an affectionate hug.   
“Jenny” Georgiana said hugging her back.  
“Come in” Tom said when he could be heard, and the three girls followed him down the corridor into the kitchen. 

“SURPRISE” they all shouted, and Charlotte did not know what to say, instead she cried, happy tears of course as she looked around taking everyone’s faces in and the balloons and banners. Georgiana gave her a playful nudge and Charlotte grabbed her and hugged her tight, then turned to see Sidney stood by her side.  
“Happy birthday Charlotte” he said taking her hands and smiling.   
“Sidney, you did this for me?” she asked sounding completely overwhelmed.  
“Just for you darling”  
“Took a lot of late-night planning” Arthur said in his usual jolly tone “Lucky you fell asleep quickly”   
“Let me get you a drink” Tom said, “If I remember rightly, you were partial to the cranberry juice when you were here last weekend for a party”  
Charlotte nodded trying to wipe her tears with her hand, wishing she had not bothered with mascara now.   
Sidney went for a tissue for her and wiped her eyes lovingly  
“Thank you” she whispered loud enough for only his ears and he pulled her close. 

The next couple of hours were a whir of chatter and laughing and eating. Then Mary produced a beautiful birthday cake which caused Charlotte to cry all over again.  
“My mummy’s cakes are very tasty Charlotte; you do not need to cry” little Henry said patting her hand.   
“Aw my sweet boy,” Charlotte said “I have never had a birthday party before, and I am just happy. I look forward to sharing this cake with everyone”   
“Make a wish” Diana said as Charlotte blew out the candles.   
“Did you wish for a big bag of sweets?” Jenny asked, “That’s what I usually wish for”   
“You shouldn’t tell your wishes Jenny, or they won’t come true” Charlotte smiled and looked over to Sidney smiling.

“Are you going to tell me your wish?” Sidney asked as they were leaving Tom and Mary’s  
“I am thinking about it, but I am not sure if I should, maybe it won’t come true”  
“Just so you know, I would try anything within my capabilities to make your hopes, dreams and wishes come true”  
“You may change your mind if I tell you my secret” Charlotte said looking off into the distance as they walked  
“I think I could cope with almost anything, when you feel you trust me enough to tell me” Sidney said squeezing her hand as they came to a crossroad “Where to my birthday girl – beach? Your place or mine?”  
“Beach if you don’t mind”  
“Your wish is my command” he smiled, and Charlotte smiled back too.

They took their shoes off and walked down to the water’s edge; Charlotte still could not get enough of having the waves wash over her feet. Charlotte turned to face Sidney “I need you to not look at me” she said  
“I won’t think badly of you Charlotte” Sidney said, moving to stand behind her and putting his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him so that he could hear her.   
Charlotte took a few deep breaths and Sidney kissed her hair to reassure her.   
“I, err, well, I haven’t really had a relationship before and I, well, I really do care for you, in fact I wonder if I love you, but I haven’t really, well, I know you are an experienced man when it comes to sex, and stuff and I don’t want to disappoint you if I don’t do it right” Sidney smiled turning her around to face him.   
“You could never disappoint me, I will be in your hands, whatever you want, whenever you are ready and if you genuinely care about the other person, it is never wrong, it will feel natural or we stop” and he kissed her. Charlotte kissed him back, desperate to have him close to her. Suddenly aware that they were still on the beach, Charlotte moved back from him blushing.   
“Shall we go back to mine, have a cup of tea?” she said smiling. Sidney laughed   
“You and your tea” and they turned to leave the beach, both knowing that there would be more than just tea today.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney have a cup of tea and she reveals that she secretly stashes chocolate biscuits (and another big secret)
> 
> *Warning, badly written explicit material, feel free to skip*

Charlotte had never let anyone see her completely naked before. She was embarrassed and worried that Sidney would change his mind on seeing her. She had a scar that she had always kept hidden, another secret that she would now have to share, another reason for Sidney to not want her, she was not perfect and never would be. 

Sidney stared at her naked, she was so beautiful and perfect despite looking embarrassed stood in front of him. He wanted to kiss her all over and take in every inch of her and took her hands to try and calm her. As she moved her arms to him, he noticed the scar on her side of her stomach, and she turned her head away from him. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek and whispered  
“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to; you are perfect exactly as you are” a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. He kissed her again on her cheek and trailed down her neck to her shoulders.  
“I should tell you now, first, so you have the option to walk away before we do anything else”  
“I won’t walk away”  
“Wait until you know the truth before you make promises that you cannot keep”

“I was born with a faulty kidney; I was quite poorly as a baby and small child. My mother felt she would lose me on a few occasions but somehow, I pulled through. This was when my father knew I wasn’t perfect. I took up too much time and attentions that they had little time for” her tears were coming now as the pain hit her in her chest of her failures all over again. 

“Just before I turned three, the doctor decided to remove the faulty kidney as the remaining one is currently functioning fine. I improved in health quite quickly initially then I developed an infection in the wound, I guess that is the downside of being on a farm.” Sidney pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back so sooth her.

“And now?” 

“I go for a check-up once a year, an MOT of the body of such, scans, bloods etc. Mum used to take me when I was a child, I go on my own now the last few years. I am good for now; I am not back there until January. My body is damaged, scarred for life and never to be perfect for you, or me, or anyone else”  
“To me, you are perfect” he said and kissed her, wanting more than anything to show her she was perfect. He took a step to the side and felt the bed with his leg, still holding her he pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him. He wiped her tears and held her face in his hands.  
"That is one brave thing to do Charlotte, to bear your secrets, whilst literally bare, in front of someone for the first time, I am so in awe of you right now"  
Charlotte blushed.  
“Do you want us to stop? To dress you. Make you a cup of tea?”  
“Are you truly not put off by me?”  
“Of course not, I just want to know how to look after you when or if you need me to” he smiled, moving his hands down from her shoulders to her hands.

Charlotte leaned forward to kiss him, allowing her hands to sit on his chest, she explored his body with her hands and her kisses, whilst he too returned the favour. She flinched as his hand moved down her side  
“Not yet” she whispered, and he happily moved his hand away from the scar, putting both hands on her hips and lifting her onto his lap. 

Charlotte squealed unexpectedly then laughed and Sidney also laughed, they were both nervous and had just shared more than one big secret, Sidney wondered if he was doing the right thing, but he had asked, and Charlotte had wanted to do this. 

Sidney turned his attention to her breasts as she moaned quietly with pleasure using his shoulders to balance herself and she could feel him growing harder where she sat. He lifted her again and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
“Are you sure?” he asked one more time  
“Yes” she whispered into his ear. He moved and laid her on the bed, then turned to retrieve a condom from his wallet, she smiled watching him 

“Always keep an emergency one in here” he smiled back at her as he laid on the bed next to her. She took the condom from his hands as she laid kisses down his chest and stopped at the top of his pubic hair. She put her hands around the shaft of his penis and caressed it softly hearing him moan this time. 

She stopped, opened the condom and placed it on him and laid next to him, she kissed him full of desire and want, he kissed her back equally as wanting, then with a swift movement he took her leg and lifted if over his hip, using his fingers, he rubbed her gently between her legs, feeling her respond to his touch, he positioned himself and gently entered her, soft and gentle at first but quickening the pace in response to her. She put her arm on his back and pulled him closer to her as they moved together, breathing faster until they both reached their peak and collapsed, Sidney pulling her close and kissing her forehead. 

Sidney got out of bed and threw his boxers on, he walked to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, smiling at the fact that it was always filled enough for 2 cups. Charlotte appeared behind him wearing her pants and his T-shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Close your eyes” she said, and Sidney obeyed wondering what she had planned. She let go of him and moved away, he heard a cupboard door and the rustle of something.  
“Ok, I’m done” she said, and he turned to face her standing there holding a pack of chocolate biscuits. Sidney smiled at her.  
“I’m one of eleven children, I will never give away my hiding place of a chocolate biscuit, not even to you” she smiled back taking one out of the packet and offering the pack to him. Laughing he took two and she feigned shock. Sidney made the tea and followed her to the sofa, knocking the radio on as she passed.  
“The next thing on my list of things to buy is an Alexa type device, so I can play my favourite music on there instead of just having my phone or whatever the radio decides on”  
“Your wish is my command” Sidney said, picking up his phone, “My birthday gift to my beautiful girlfriend” he tapped a few buttons on the screen “Free next day delivery, you shall have it tomorrow” and he leaned in to kiss her. 

“I just want to say, and I don’t want to upset you, so stop me or get mad at me, but I wonder if the thing with you dad is that he was scared to lose you as a baby and felt so helpless, especially with you needing major surgery, maybe to push you away, is his way of dealing with his fear, but as time has gone by you have both let your relationship go in the direction is has gone. Might explain him blowing out of context when that James hit you, his girl being hurt again and he couldn’t save you” Sidney said, focusing on dipping his biscuit in his tea so that Charlotte could think about what he said. 

Charlotte said nothing, just pondered what he said until a certain song came on the radio.  
“Do you remember this song Mr Parker?” she asked  
“I do Miss Heywood; it is the first song we danced to at Babbers wedding”  
“Shall we?” she asked standing and offering her hand to him. He gladly took her hand and they danced in the living room with barely any clothes on. Both content in the moment and Sidney relieved that his comment had not caused fury in her or hatred toward him. He continued to hold her close as the next song came on the radio, the perfect song for the perfect moment

‘have I told you lately that I love, have I told you there’s no one above you, fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, ease my troubles that’s what you do’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the writing of the sex scene as it a first for me. 
> 
> Also, I wrote the final song of this chapter and as I was posting this now, it came on the radio, how fitting :)


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 1: long chapter  
> Warning 2: Eliza!

“I don’t want to leave” Sidney said kissing her again.  
“Well you cannot stay here a second night in a row, you have responsibilities Mr Parker”  
“I know, I need to get back to Georgiana, be the parent”  
“Yes you do, now go” Charlotte gently pushed him away smiling.  
“See you tomorrow”  
“I have a busy day, but I will be in and out of the office”  
“Have lunch with me?”  
“We’ll see, my boss is a brut, he may sack me” she said laughing  
“Maybe I will have a word with him then” Sidney also laughed. He was now at the door and couldn’t help but stall his exit.  
“Go Mr Parker” she said giving him one last kiss and feeling deflated, Sidney left her. 

Charlotte went back to the living room and cracked open the chocolate biscuits and another cup of tea to enjoy an hour reading her book and listening to music before retiring to bed for the night. The board had approved her Christmas plans and she needed to get them into action. She had eight weeks until launch day and this was more than double the size of anything she had done before. 

As she laid in bed alone this time, Charlotte thought about what Sidney had said about her father. It was an interesting thought, but he had driven Peter away too. Maybe tomorrow she would speak to her brother about it. 

After a restless night, playing out many scenarios in her mind of what her father may be thinking and how her conversation with Peter might go, she dragged herself out of bed to get ready for work. Trying to look half human, she could not even bring herself the energy to put makeup on to disguise how tired she was. She picked up her bag and headed straight to the office, stopping in the café on the way.  
“You look like you need this cup of tea today”  
“I do, not the way to start the week is it” she smiled, then yawned. Feeling sorry for her, the boy behind the counter put a croissant in a bag on the house and handed it to her. 

Just when she felt her day could not get any worse, she walked out of the café and bumped, almost literally, into Eliza Campion.   
“Oh, you are still here then” Eliza said sharply  
“Not this morning” Charlotte said dismissing Eliza’s presence and walking off in the direction of the office. 

Eliza was furious with this response. She was not one to back down and despite her behaviour at the Babington’s wedding party, she still wanted a stab at getting Sidney back. A red mist took over her and she jumped in her car, starting the engine, aiming straight for Charlotte pulling out as she crossed the road. In her fury Eliza misjudged her target and hit her leg as she was almost clear of the car. 

Charlotte felt the impact and collapsed to the floor. The pain in her leg was so intense she felt tears come to her eyes and she thought she might pass out. Thankfully there were a lot of witnesses and someone managed to catch the make and number plate of the car as it drove off while another passer by rang an ambulance. 

Charlotte felt crowded as she sat on the floor with people over her trying to help and just a block from work. The ambulance was there in mere minutes, or so it felt and took her straight to the hospital, fearing her leg was in fact broken. 

Tom and Sidney were not concerned that Charlotte was not at the office, she had told them that she would be in and out getting things ready for Christmas. It wasn’t until Sidney rang her just before twelve and a nurse answered her phone, explaining that she was in hospital and that because Charlotte had not given a next of kin, they could not give any information without her consent, but she had just returned from surgery and was asleep. Sidney flew out of the office in a panic and ran to his car. 

Eliza pulled up outside her house about an hour after the incident to find the police waiting for her. The reality of what she had done hit her and she began to cry, she got out of the car and into the back of the police car with all of her neighbours watching.

Sidney ran into the hospital and to the reception,   
“I am looking for Charlotte Heywood”  
“Are you a family member?” the receptionist asked.  
“I love her” he blurted out as tears came to his eyes. The receptionist swallowed seeing his emotion.  
“Ward 3, first floor”   
“Thank you” he managed before heading to the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the first floor. He buzzed the door and was let on to the ward. 

“Charlotte Heywood” he said, still in a panic.  
“Side room, second on the right”  
He walked slowly to the room, nervous about going in and what he might see. 

As he stood in the doorway and looked at her, his tears rolled down his cheeks. A nurse was over her checking her obs. She looked over to the door and invited him in. He was frozen in the doorway looking at her in a hospital gown, asleep, with a plaster cast from her foot to her hip. She looked so fragile and pale. The nurse came to him and took him by the arm and sat him on a chair next to her bed. 

“Are you Sidney, the man who rang earlier when I answered her phone?”  
Sidney nodded  
“She will be ok”  
“What happened?” he said quietly, his voice thick with emotion.  
“She was hit by a car, I believe a witness got the details and passed it on to the police, I don’t know if they got the person. The car hit her leg, it is a clean break, we have put a pin in here” she pointed to Charlotte’s left thigh “It will take a long time to heal, maybe as long as six months”  
Sidney nodded, slightly relieved that she would be ok but angry that someone hit her and drove off, he was determined to find out who.   
“I should ring her mother” Sidney said, “Am I ok to make the call from here or would you rather I go outside?”   
“She should be waking in an hour or so, if you don’t disturb her you can make the call from here. She will be in a lot of pain, so we may need to keep her slightly sedated most of today”  
“Ok. Thank you” Sidney said grateful to this kind nurse who was looking after his girl. 

Sidney took his phone and googled the number for the hotel in Willingden. He rang and Alison answered.  
“Hi Alison, it is Sidney Parker, would I be able to speak to your mother please?”  
“I’ll just put the line through, she’s in the kitchen helping with lunch”  
“Thank you”

“Hello, Sidney, this is Charlotte’s mum, is there something wrong?”  
“Hello Mrs Heywood, Charlotte has been involved in a little accident, she has a broken leg, we are at the hospital now, I just wanted to let you know. There is no need to come, unless you want to. She can stay with me while she is recovering if she needs any help, Georgiana and I can assist”  
“Thank you, Sidney, I will see if I can get away, but thank you for taking care of her in the meantime”  
“Have you a pen, I will give you my mobile?”   
“Yes, I’ll write it down now and text you so you can update me” 

The next call he made was to Mary.  
“Mary” Sidney said when she answered and started to cry again.  
“What is it Sidney? What is wrong? Is it Tom?”  
“Charlotte” was all he could manage.  
“What has happened, do you want me to come to you?”  
“Hospital, Ward 3” he said.  
“I’ll be there soon”

Finally, he called Lord Babington  
“Sidney my friend, what can I do for you?” he said answering the phone in his usual jovial manner.  
“Charlotte is in hospital” he said, he had not heard his friend this upset since his parents died.   
“What happened? What can I do? Shall Esther and I come?”  
“Hit and run, can you find out any information, apparently there was a witness who told the police the registration of the car”  
“Of course, I will get on to it now and ring you back”  
“If I can’t answer, text me, I need to stay with her and hold her hand, I need her to wake up” he said, his tears back and he hung up.

Half an hour later, Mary arrived at the hospital. Georgiana was to pick the children up from school and Tom had baby James at the office with hm. He wanted to stay at the office and Mary promised to update him and Georgiana as soon as she had some information. 

Mary walked to the room and hugged him tight, he had managed to stop crying until he saw her, Charlotte was stirring slightly, evidently in pain. At that moment, Sidney’s phone rang, he checked the display, it was Babbers.   
“I need to get this Mary” he said stepping into the corner of the room hoping Charlotte would not hear him.   
“What’s the news?” he asked as he answered  
“Eliza Campion, deliberate hit and run, awaiting formal charges, but she has pleaded guilty, they have taken her car and she is awaiting to hear if they are going to release her or bail her”  
“Thank you”  
“How is she?”  
“Broken leg, she’s had surgery on it, probably six months in plaster, she’s got a long and painful road”  
“Good god, give her our love, we’ll be up to see her tomorrow and you can bring her to stay on our estate if she needs it at any time, both of you”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, let me know if you get any further update form the police”

Mary looked at him and could sense something bad.  
“What is it Sidney”  
“It was Eliza Campion, she’s been arrested and pleaded guilty, there were witnesses”  
“That evil woman, has she not ruined you enough without this?” she said walking to him and putting her hand on his arm. “I heard you say about Charlotte’s leg, the poor girl”  
“I have to look after her Mary, as well as Georgiana”   
“Let us see what happens, she might need a wheelchair in the beginning, she will struggle in your small house and won’t be able to do the stairs to her apartment. Let’s wait and see and we will sort it when we know more details. You can have your pick of properties now the season is over”

Charlotte stirred and opened her eyes, she tried to move but Sidney saw her and went to her, Mary went to see the nurse.   
“It’s ok sweetheart, I am here”  
“Water” she managed faintly.  
He moved the plastic cup to her lips so she could take a small sip, she dribbled a little but managed a couple of small drops.   
“Your leg is broken darling, it is going to be hard for you to move, you have to stay here at the hospital at least tonight, but I am staying here”  
“No. George” she whispered  
“Mary will help, I love you darling, I thought I lost you”  
Charlotte squeezed his hand weakly and fell back to sleep.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 1 - probably the longest chapter I have ever written  
> Warning 2 - I cried while writing it so it may evoke emotion to you as a reader

Charlotte awoke, the room was quiet, and it took a moment for her to remember she was in the hospital. A light shone through the window to the main corridor. Her leg was in pain and whilst she tried to be strong, she needed some pain relief. She felt around on the bed and found the buzzer. Looking up she could just about make out Sidney asleep in the chair beside her. 

The nurse opened the door to come into see to Charlotte, Sidney stirred. He noticed Charlotte was awake, but stayed back whilst the nurse attended to her, once she had left, he moved closer to the bed.  
“Hi” he whispered  
“Hi” she whispered back

“How are you feeling”   
“Less groggy, but in pain, I just asked for more pain killers, so hopefully that will ease soon. Will you talk to me for a while please?”  
“Of course, darling”  
“How bad is it?”  
“It is a clean break, which is good, but it needed a pin because of where it is. It is going to take some time”  
“I’m scared, will you hold my hand” she asked a tear forming in her eye. Without as second thought he took her hand. He could feel a tear threaten his eyes also, but he needed to be strong for her right now.

“She drove straight at me, didn’t she?”  
“I think so, the police haven’t spoken to us, but Babbers has been trying to get updates for us”  
“I’m sorry to put you through this”  
“You haven’t done anything wrong, she’s crazy and she will be punished”

“Will you stay with me?”  
“Of course, I may need a shower and get clean clothes in the morning but yes I will”  
“No, I don’t mean that I mean still be my boyfriend, help me get well, not leave me to fend because I am broken”  
“I will, that you can be sure of”  
“I know you will, but right now, I am scared, and I needed to hear you say it”  
Sidney kissed her hand once, twice, three times. He squeezed her hand again. 

“Do you want to go home and get some sleep”  
“No, I want to be here with you, because I love you, because you need me and because I can. Tomorrow when it is daylight and Esther is here, I will go and shower and change and sort Georgiana, then I will come back, until I can take you home”  
“I would like that, I hate to admit I will need some help, but I will, and I trust you to help me. Have you told my mother?”   
“I rang the hotel, spoke to her, told her you had an accident and broke your leg, nothing more. I did not want to worry her until I spoke to you. I gave her my mobile number and she text this evening to say to tell you she was thinking of you”

“Thank you. I thought about giving you as my contact, but I was in so much pain and so much commotion, I couldn’t think of the details. I just hoped you would find me, and you did”  
Sidney smiled, “I rang your mobile, the nurse from the day shift answered it, said you were in hospital, I ran to get the car and I am sure I broke the speed limit getting here. The woman on reception asked if I was family and I shouted that I love you and then cried, she must have felt sorry for me as she directed me here”

“Sidney Parker, you are such a darling. Far more than I deserve, but very much what I want. I love you too you know”   
And that was it, he could no longer hold back the tears. He put his head on the bed next to her and she touched his face. 

“I think I might be tired again”  
“Sleep then, I’ll stay until you wake up, Esther and Babbers said they are driving up tomorrow to see you”

When Charlotte woke again, she could smell breakfast, she didn’t realise how hungry she was. Sidney was awake in the chair, he looked like he hadn’t slept much, and she felt sorry for him. 

“Good morning” she said smiling. “Can you help me sit up a little?”  
“Of course,” Sidney said, getting up from the chair, he manoeuvred the bed up slightly then supported under her arms as she moved up in the bed.  
“Any chance you can ask Esther to bring me a hairbrush and a toothbrush?”   
“I can get you those”  
“Would you mind if Esther brought them, she can help me while you go home to change, you know, it’s a girl thing”  
“If it makes you feel more comfortable then I will” he picked up his phone and rang Babbers.

“Sid, we’re just leaving, how’s the patient?”  
“Can you put your wife on?”  
“Sidney Parker, you’re my best friend and already you want my wife” he laughed the passed the phone to Esther. 

“Sidney, how’s my girl?”  
“She asked if you could bring hairbrush and toothbrush for when I pop home for a shower”  
“On it, tell her I’ll see her in about an hour”  
“Thanks, see you later” and he hung up. 

The lady bringing the breakfast and tea popped her head in.   
“What can I get you dear?”   
“Tea and toast would be lovely”  
She disappeared and came back a moment later with two cups of tea and extra toast.  
“We can’t feed the visitors, but if you can’t manage all of your toast” she smiled and winked at Sidney. “Oh, and it looks like I carried too many cups of tea, can’t take it to another patient now, contamination, I have better leave it here now” and just like that she left again. 

Esther and Babbers arrived just as the doctor was leaving. Charlotte was feeling a little upset that she had to stay another night tonight just to be sure and then had to stay in bed at home and use a wheelchair to get to the toilet for five days following that. 

“Right boys” Esther said, taking charge as was her usual bossy self. “Kiss each on Charlottes cheek, kiss each on my cheek then get the hell out. This girl needs me to pamper her” Babbers laughed and Sidney rolled his eyes. Babbers gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek and put a box of chocolates on her bed   
“See you in an hour, I’ll get your boy washed and changed”  
“Thank you” Charlotte whispered forcing a smile.  
Sidney kissed her lips “I love you, I won’t be long”  
“Long enough to get some rest, I love you too”

They both kissed Esther on the cheek and got to the door   
“Wait!” Charlotte called  
“What’s wrong?” Sidney said in a panic.  
“Do you know where my bag is? I need clean clothes; you need the key to the apartment”  
“I haven’t seen it since I got here, I will use the spare key and ask the nurse on my way out”  
Charlotte tried to smile and hide her tears, she felt so sad and Sidney could see it in her face. Babbers put his hand on Sidney’s arm and guided him away.

“I asked the nurse to bring us a bowl of water and towels on my way in” Esther said  
“Thank you, I am sorry to ask you”  
“Please don’t be sorry, I knew when I met you in Willingden that we would be friends, now I have seen how happy you make Sidney, I know we are going to be more like sisters” she said smiling and Charlotte let her tears fall. Esther sat next to her on the bed and held her.

The health care assistant brought two bowls of water and towel and placed in on the table next to the bed. “Do you need any extra assistance?” she offered smiling.   
“No thank you” Esther said   
“Well, I’ll be round and about if you do” she said, then added “The larger bowl is warm water to wash, the smaller bowl is cold to do teeth” Charlotte smiled, and Esther moved the table closer over the bed. 

Charlotte washed herself and dried, then brushed her teeth. Esther offered her deodorant and pulled out a pair of clean pants and a pair of pyjamas that were baggy shorts and a T-shirt.   
“I didn’t know how bad the injuries were, Sidney didn’t say, he seemed too worried in making sure you were ok, so I just brought this”  
Charlotte smiled with pure happiness at her new ‘family’ people who made her feel she belonged and that she mattered.   
“Can you help me with the bottom half?” Charlotte asked slightly embarrassed. 

Esther gently tried to get her pants over the plaster cast, then realised she needed extra help, she popped her head out of the door and saw the health care assistant who came in to help. She talked Esther and Charlotte through the easiest way of moving and tilting until the bottom half was done.   
“You know, you’re going to be in this plaster for two weeks before we look at changing it, I tell you what will be easier is those bikini bottoms with the ties on the side”  
“Oh, you are a genius” Esther said, “I shall get some for you Charl, don’t you worry”.   
“Let me find my phone and transfer you the money” Charlotte offered   
“Don’t even go there and I want you and Sidney and Georgiana to come down to the house and stay for a few days”  
“Oh Esther, we can’t do that”

“Think about it. You cannot even dress yourself or go to the toilet on your own. George will help, but Sidney will be so on edge, he won’t rest and then what, he runs himself down and you have no one”  
“I suppose you are right”  
“Let me and Babbers help, more of us to look after both of you and keep George out of trouble. There’s a bedroom on the ground floor with its own bathroom, it’s big enough for the wheelchair to get around so you can at least move from bed to the lounge and we can lift you onto the sofa, it is better than stuck on the sofa in Sidney’s with that tight toilet and there’s no way you can get up the stairs to the apartment”  
“Are you sure your husband won’t mind?”  
“Of course not, he does as he is told, haven’t you noticed that yet?” Esther laughed and charlotte couldn’t help but chuckle.

Esther walked around to the other side of the bed and found Charlotte’s phone  
“Unlock it?” she ordered, and Charlotte could see why Babbers did as he was told  
“Right” Esther said “I’ve put my number in there now and rung myself, so I have yours. I will get the key from Sidney, facetime you when I am in your place and you can show me what you want to pack”  
“Ok, that sounds like a good plan. Can you pass me my phone when you’re done, I want to ask Sidney to bring me a book to read”?   
Esther handed Charlotte her phone back and whilst Charlotte text Sidney to bring a book for her, Esther propped Charlotte up on her pillows to brush her hair for her. 

“Me and Babbers will get a hotel room tonight and I’ll come and wash your hair tomorrow and dress you before you come home, depending when you have to come back to the hospital, you can come to ours tomorrow. I’ll ring my housekeeper to make up the rooms. Do you want your own room, or do you want to share?”  
Charlotte blushed “You’ll have to ask Sidney”  
“Well, I know for a fact he’ll want to share, he slept here all night as he worries”  
“I’d still prefer you check with him first” 

“You can stay at my place tonight if its easier?” Charlotte offered after all of their kindness it was only fair “There is clean bedding in the airing cupboard in the passage”  
“Oh Charl, that’s really kind, I’ll mention it to Babbers when they get back”

“Mention what to me” a voice came behind her.  
“Charlotte said we can stay at her place tonight save getting a hotel room”  
“That’s awfully kind, Thank you” 

“You look better” Sidney said approaching the bed and kissing Charlotte.  
“Oh, get a room” Babbers said teasing   
“I feel a little better, though I’ll be glad to have the pain relief with lunch, the morning ones are starting to wear off” she said smiling. 

“You’re all coming to stay at ours when charlotte gets discharged, easier to have more hands on deck for care and more space to get around with the wheelchair”  
“Excellent idea, I’ll let Janice know” Babbers said  
“Already done, I’ve asked them to make up a room for George and the downstairs room for these pair” she turned to Sidney “Unless you want separate rooms?”  
“No, I need to be on hand if Charlotte needs me” Sidney said a little too quickly.  
“Then it is sorted, we will speak to the doctor, get the appointment dates and the care plan and bring you out tomorrow.” Esther said

They all chatted easily despite the visible pain that Charlotte was in, Esther and Babbers left while Charlotte had lunch, then she asked Sidney if he would mind her having a nap, which of course he didn’t. he left her with her phone, to go and get lunch with the other two promising to be back at three for visiting unless she rang that she needed or wanted him sooner. He kissed her forehead and left her, with a pain in his chest of helplessness.


	22. 22

When Sidney, Esther and Babbers returned, there was a police officer sat in the chair next to Charlotte’s bed asking her questions. Sidney felt the anger rising in him at a fast rate. He hoped the officer had not woken her as she needed her rest, and he was angry that she was on her own and was visibly getting upset. 

“Excuse me” Babbers said entering the room purposefully. Esther smiled, she loved it when her man took charge “I believe Miss Heywood is becoming distressed, this is not good for her recovery, will you be much longer?”  
“I am just about done Mr?”   
“It is Lord Babington, Highfields Manor. Miss Heywood will be spending her recovery at the Manor and Estate with my personal nurse. You should take down those details in case you need to contact us further. From now on, all interviews and correspondence will go through me and I shall filter the information based on her distress levels”   
Charlotte raised an eyebrow and looked at the police officer who appeared quite shocked.   
“I apologise, I did not realise that Miss Heywood was a guest of yours, my Sargent informed me that you had telephoned yesterday, and I was to report to you with any updates”  
“Miss Heywood is a very close friend of Lady Babington, almost family if you like, I take it personally that my wife is appeased, Miss Heywood will be in the greatest of care on discharge and I shall oversee all matters of this myself”

The police officer apologised and left the room, Babbers followed him out to enquire as to progress on the case.   
Sidney and Esther came into the room to sit with Charlotte. Sidney was relieved that Babbers was taking charge of everything, it gave his head space to concentrate on looking after Charlotte.   
“They are bringing the wheelchair shortly; I need to practice moving between the bed and the chair to be able to leave”  
“I am here, there’s nothing to worry about” Sidney said

“Have you apologised to Tom for me not being at work?”  
“Don’t worry about work”  
“I can still do some whilst I am laid up, I will be taking my laptop to Esther’s and will work from there. I will make sure Christmas gets done in Sanditon”  
“I won’t try and argue with you as I know how forceful you can be about work. At least take the rest of this week off to relax”

“Do you really have a private nurse?” Charlotte asked Esther, thinking back to what Lord Babington had said to the police officer  
“We can get one if you need one” Esther said as if it was as simple as getting her an extra blanket for being cold  
“I hope I don’t” Charlotte said, feeling a little like she was putting them out. 

An hour later, Mary and Tom arrived to visit Charlotte and she made Sidney promise to go and get something to eat or go home for an hour or two if he insisted on staying with her again that night. He tried to refuse but Esther and Babbers physically took him away with them.   
“If you don’t look after yourself, how can you look after Charlotte?” Esther said   
Sidney knew she was right, but he still did not want to leave her. However, within minutes of getting into the back seat of their car, he had dropped off to sleep proving how exhausted her was. 

Later that evening, Charlottes phone rang.  
“Hi mum, how is everyone?”  
“We are all good, how are you doing, Sidney said you are still at the hospital”  
“Yes, it is quite a nasty break, I should be leaving tomorrow but it’s bed rest and wheelchair only for a week, Lord and Lady Babington have offered me to stay at their estate, it is bigger than Sidney’s place and has all access downstairs, I can’t get upstairs to my apartment, so Sidney is going to take care of me there instead”  
“He sounds like a good man, is there more to your relationship than friends?”  
“Yes mum, there is”  
“Your dad is worried about you?’  
“Is he really?”  
“Yes, he’s always cared, but always been scared of losing you, so he pushed you away”  
“That’s what Sidney said”  
“He’s a good man, we won’t come to see you now if you’re going to Lord and Lady Babington’s, but we will see you when you’re back and you know you can come home any time”  
“Bye mum”  
“Bye Charlotte, love you”

Sidney was just returning to Charlotte when his phone rang, he checked the display and answered.   
“Hello Mrs Heywood”  
“It’s Mr Heywood”  
“Oh Mr Heywood”

“Look, I’ll get straight to it” he started “My wife has told me what you have done for my daughter, just wanted to let you know you’re a better man than me, I wasn’t strong enough to be there for my daughter when she needed me, but you have stayed by her side. I thank you for that. Whatever your intentions for my daughter, they have proved honourable and you are welcome in our family. That is all”  
“Mr Heywood, I don’t know what to say. Have you spoken to Charlotte?”  
“No, there’s no need to bother her. Just let us know she is ok, you have my wife’s number and if you’re passing, then come and visit. Goodbye”

Sidney didn’t even get to say goodbye and he had hung up. Sidney was stunned, he did not know what to do or say. He wanted to tell Charlotte, but that was probably not the best thing right now while she wasn’t her best. He took a deep breath and headed back to her room where he found her engrossed in the book, he had brought her.

“Hi” he said, standing in the door watching her  
“Hi yourself”  
Sidney walked in and sat down “How did it go with the wheelchair? That woman was so bossy kicking everyone out”  
“I think I’m getting the hang of it; I was able to take myself to the toilet almost alone”  
“I’m so proud of you, the nurse say’s we should still be able to take you home tomorrow, we can go to Babbers for a few days, then take it from there as things progress”  
“I very much would like to be out of here, I still have pain and that makes me tired, but I feel well enough to leave tomorrow. I would love to be in a comfortable bed without all the people around all of the time. How’s Georgiana?”  
“She doesn’t want to come out with us, but Diana and Arthur have said she can stay with them or at the house and they will all check in on her, she’s old enough to be left, I just can’t decide if she’s responsible enough” they both laughed. 

Charlotte couldn’t get comfortable in the car; it was so hard having a full-length cast on her leg. However, as they turned into the estate, she could not help but smile at the place. She knew she would have to rest for a few days, but the view was beautiful and would be much nicer to rest here than in the hospital. 

Sidney helped her from the car, and she felt such a burden to him. Esther rushed out to meet them and hugged her tight. “  
We only made it back here an hour before you, but everything is ready for you, come and see the place.”  
Esther walked alongside them as Sidney pushed Charlotte in and one of the staff came to get the cases. 

“Bring her to the drawing room Sidney” Esther said, “You can sit on the chaise longue” then turned to Charlotte “There are plenty of cushions so we can make you comfortable”  
“I already feel better being out of the hospital in this beautiful place, with people who care about me. I can’t believe my mother didn’t want to come and see that I was ok” 

Charlotte transferred from the wheelchair and rested her leg up, Esther fussed with cushions to ensure she was comfortable, while a lady appeared from nowhere with a tray of tea. Charlotte could see how grand the house was and that there was ample room for her to manoeuvre the wheelchair and get around, should Sidney allow her to explore on her own. He had told her that he would be at her beck and call any time day or night and she had warned him not to suffocate her. This would be the true test of their relationship and so early on, Charlotte wondered what might happen. They had already been through so much. 

That night, Charlotte settled into the luxurious king-size bed, she already felt comfortable enough to just drop straight to sleep. Sidney came into the bedroom and got into bed next to her.   
“If you need anything, wake me, I mean it”  
“Is that a promise that you will actually go to sleep then?”  
“It is a promise to try”  
“I am so exhausted after today; I will be asleep in minutes I suspect”  
“Then let me cuddle you until you drop off”

Sidney moved closer to her, she lay her head to the side to rest on his shoulder, Sidney wanted so much to properly hold her, but she was limited to movement, so he let her lay on him and she quickly dropped off to sleep.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are running high and Clara has a surprise announcement.

The weather had taken a turn, it was colder, and it had rained non-stop since Charlotte had woken up this morning. She was disappointed as she had enjoyed going out on the terrace for fresh air. Charlotte was still finding herself tired in the day between the ache of her leg, which was an improvement on the pain, and the effort it took to do everything. Sidney was insistent on helping her with almost everything and asking her how she was every ten minutes. 

Charlotte was feeling frustrated with him as she felt overwhelmed by his constant fussing. Even when she wanted to just sit and read her book, he would interrupt her to check on her. She had snapped at him once this morning already and tensions were building. Charlotte was also feeling sorry for herself; it was like every time something good happened in her life, something would come and swipe her off her feet. Literally in this instance. She really wanted to have her independence and show her worth with the job she had landed in Sanditon and now she would be laid up with her leg for probably months and had to give her independence over to Sidney and Esther and Babbers, because even going to the toilet was an effort.

Esther had also noticed how frustrated Charlotte was getting and was trying to find an excuse to steal her away, but Sidney always wanted to go with them, ‘just in case’ he was needed. She tried to have a conversation about something that would allow them to talk just the two of them, but Sidney wanted to join in or ask how she was if she so much and tried to move to get more comfortable, which was a task on its own 

Babbers had been away working for two days but was due back this afternoon so the ladies were hoping that this would make a positive difference, giving Sidney someone else to be around. He was also bringing Crowe with him, who had insisted on bringing Clara along too, but more people could be a good thing surely. 

Charlotte and Esther sat looking out onto the garden, speculating on Clara and Crowe’s relationship and how it had lasted longer than the weekend of the wedding. When Esther had spoken to her Aunt, she was hopeful of planning another wedding but could not tell them what had given her that thought. Esther found this very suspicious, especially knowing how her aunt liked to meddle and matchmake. 

“Have you seen your cousin since the wedding?” Charlotte asked  
“No, we’ve all been busy, she didn’t even show up at the wedding party in Sanditon claiming she wasn’t well”  
“It will be nice to see her I suppose”   
“We don’t have a lot in common, but we have always had moments where we have been close at times over the years”

Charlotte hoped that with extra people here for the weekend, that Sidney would give her some space. She felt a little ungrateful for feeling frustrated with him, she knew he wanted to help her and was trying to be supportive. All this was a struggle, not being able to do what she always had and being dependent on people, when that had not been much of an option in recent years, but Sidney didn’t just want to help, he asked her repeatedly what he could do to help. 

They would be travelling back to Sanditon on Monday morning, Charlotte had an appointment at the hospital to remove the cast and have an x-ray to see how her leg was doing. She suspected that they would re-plaster the leg and that made her feel sad. Charlotte also wanted to get back to work, she planned on asking Tom to find her a more accessible apartment so that she could work from home next week. There was a lot she could do remotely in the preparation stage. 

Clara and Crowe pulled up behind Lord Babington on the driveway, just after lunch. Charlotte thought that Clara looked pale, but she did not mention it to anyone, especially not Clara herself. They had only barely met at Esther’s wedding back in Willingden as she had spent a lot of her time with Crowe either drinking or in their bedroom. 

Esther was less tactful when it came to her cousin  
“You look like death; seems it is possible you were too unwell to come to Sanditon for the party” she said  
“Nice to see you too” Clara replied,   
“We are going to be parents” Crowe blurted out looking very pleased with himself. Clara looked less enthusiastic.   
“Well done” Sidney said, while Esther and Lord Babington just stared at the pair of them.

“You two? Parents?” Esther said “You can barely look after yourselves let alone a child”  
“Thank you for your confidence dear cousin” Clara said “It might not have been exactly planned, but maybe it is time to grow up”  
Charlotte smiled, taking temporary relief from being the centre of attention and feeling able to breathe for a moment.

Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment, listening to everyone chatting and laughing and before she realised, she had dropped off to sleep. Sidney, checking on her for the four hundredth time, noticed she had dropped off to sleep and draped a blanket over her, before trying to encourage everyone to leave the room. 

“Sidney, she will not break, she is stronger than you realise,” Esther said “If she wakes up and the room is empty, but she can hear us in another room talking and laughing and enjoying herself, how do you think that will make her feel? That once again she is, she is an outcast that she doesn’t belong. If she wakes and we have stayed with her, then she can join back in when she has the energy to”  
“I suppose you are right” Sidney said looking to the floor.  
“I know you love her, I can see it, but if you carry on like this you will push her away. Love her, care for her, but let her be her. She will tell you if she wants help, but she is frustrated with feeling useless”  
“How do you know all of this, why has she not told me this?”  
“Has she not told you or have you not heard it?” Esther said and walked away leaving him to ponder on the conversation.

Charlotte only slept for half an hour and woke up to hear the sound of laughter, she listened for a moment to hear the conversation before joining in. 

“So, aunt has now said that we have to get married because I am pregnant” Clara was saying  
“It’s not the 1800’s” Crowe had commented.  
“Well maybe you should have thought about the consequences to your actions” Esther said trying to keep a straight face.   
“I know a good wedding panner if you change your mind” Charlotte added, and Clara came over to her.  
“Oh, if I decide I want to get married you will definitely be my first choice of wedding planner”  
“Or you could elope” Babington added with a smile and they all laughed again.

Charlotte manoeuvred herself into the wheelchair to excuse herself to go to the toilet before they went for their evening meal. She was getting better at moving herself around now, though it was still tiring for her.   
Sidney went to move to take her, but Esther glared at him. He sighed and stayed where he was. Charlotte made it all there way there alone and was very proud of herself, but her arms were aching before she got back so she decided to text Sidney and ask him to come and get her. 

“Thank you for letting me go by myself” she said as he got to her and she held her hands out to take his, she kissed his hands as he was too far away to kiss properly. He bent over to her and kissed her gently before wheeling her back into the drawing room with the others. 

Lord Babington was just outside the room on the phone when they approached. He held a hand out to stop them both as he finished the call.   
“That was the police” he said. Sidney felt his hands clench around the handle of the wheelchair and Charlotte took a deep breath.   
“Eliza has been charged with attempted murder, which she is denying stating that she did not want to kill you, just punish you for dismissing her as she feels you are beneath her.”  
“So, what does that mean for her now?” Charlotte asked, “Do you think she will get away with no punishment?”

“She has a very good legal team Charlotte; I won’t lie about that. I believe they will get a lesser charge if they can, but as she has admitted to driving straight at you, there is no way they can escape any charge at all. I suspect she will offer you a payoff to drop the charges and call it compensation. But I do not want you to have any contact with her, I shall lend you my legal team for any games she may try and play.”  
“Thank you, Lord Babington, but I cannot allow you to do that for me, you have already been more than kind allowing me to stay here and dealing with the police, I can never repay you for all of this, let alone anything else”

“Charlotte, I am not doing this because I want anything in return, you make my wife happy, you make my best friend happy and that is all the payment I need. I also find you a very interesting conversationalist, so I too am happy to have you here. I will ask my legal team to suggest a compensation of paying accommodation cost for 6 months of your recovery for a suitable apartment, but that the address is not released to Eliza. Leave it all with me, I just want to keep you updated” 

Charlotte could feel tears forming in her eyes.  
“Lord Babington, If I could stand and hug you right now with my appreciation, I would”   
Lord Babington looked at her and smiled.   
“Not to worry, I am not into all that sort of stuff” 

The moment was broken then, by the announcement that dinner was being served in the dining room. 

“Do you want to try the dining room today?” Sidney asked  
“Yes, I believe I do” she said wiping her eyes.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter caused a lot of upset and I'm sorry to those who didn't like it.  
> For those who have come back, thank you.

Charlotte sat in the doctor’s room at the hospital with Sidney, she knew they would say more rest, but she had a small hope that they may let her do a little more than she currently was. The pain was slightly more bearable now, so she was taking less pain relief and in turn sleeping less in the day. 

“The break looks to be healing but it is still early days. I want you back again next Monday to check again, then we can discuss the possibility of you thinking about weight baring on the leg. But I don’t want you to get your hopes up. Keep it elevated and use the wheelchair to get around, I know it is awkward with your leg straight out in front of you, but next week we can look to plaster it with a slight bend at the knee, that might help you”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Charlotte said, with sadness and Sidney reached over to take her hand.   
“You are lucky to have such caring family around you” the Doctor said, and Charlotte half smiled, unable to comment. Sidney squeezed her hand in reassurance.   
The doctor stood, indicating they were done, and Sidney followed suit, standing to push the wheelchair for then to leave. Charlotte felt like crying, but what good would that do. She needed to put on her brave face and move forward. 

Sidney pulled up at a little bungalow near the beach.   
“Why have we stopped?” Charlotte asked   
“It’s for you” he replied turning to her and smiling.  
“What do you mean it’s for me?” Charlotte asked looking confused.   
“Let’s just say. Babbers can be very persuasive when he wants to be. He negotiated with Tom that this would be available to you for the next twelve months to allow you to recover properly. That is if you are happy to be here, come and look, see what you think”

He helped Charlotte from the car into the wheelchair and took her into the bungalow. Charlotte smiled, she felt that she could be alone here and be able to move around, there was a lovely view of the beach, even if she couldn’t get down there for a while.   
“I am not sure I can afford this place; I’m not even working at the moment technically” Charlotte said as she moved around from the living area to the bedroom. There was great space, and she was able to move well from room to room.

“Don’t worry about that for now, it is owned by the company. Babbers has spoken to Eliza’s legal team, here is the figure she offered as compensation, which she wants taken into consideration with any court case. However, it is conditional on allowing the charged to be changed to assault rather than attempted murder. That negotiation is still ongoing but Babbers said she’s looking at two years jail time minimum” He said handing her a piece of paper. Charlotte looked the figure written on it and gasped. 

“When can I move in here, it is perfect for me with the wheelchair” she said smiling at him and Sidney thought he had not seen her smile this genuinely for a while.   
“I can go and get all of your stuff from the apartment now if you are sure you want to be here” he kneeled in front of her and kissed her.   
“I do, thank you and please thank Tom and Babbers for me”  
“You forget how much you mean to people”

There was a knock on the door of the bungalow, Charlotte checked the time, it was just approaching eleven in the morning.  
“Who could be calling on me in the middle of a Wednesday morning” she said to herself as she wheeled herself to the door. 

Charlotte opened the front door and was surprised to see her father stood there.   
“What do you want?” Charlotte asked bluntly  
“I needed to see that you were ok” her father replied, looking sad.  
“You have seen me; you can leave now” Charlotte said feeling anger build inside her.   
“Can I come in for a moment please Charlotte?”  
“Where’s mum?”  
“I haven’t told her I have come, she told me you had moved and asked me to post this ‘get well soon’ card for you” he said handing her a white envelope.

Charlotte took the envelope and moved slightly for her father to come in  
“Shall I make you some tea Charlotte?”  
“I am capable of doing it myself thank you” Charlotte replied moving into the kitchen, her father following.  
“It looks really bad, Charlotte, Sidney did not tell your mother you were this badly hurt, what happened?”  
“Sidney’s ex-girlfriend tried to run me over, seems she is jealous”

Charlotte’s father was surprised at hearing that and furrowed his brow.  
“Has she been charged by the police?”  
“It’s complicated”  
“Please Charlotte, I want to know” he said, and she turned to look at him.   
“Why do you care? You told me to leave, you told me not to call again after your birthday, I have done all you asked so really, why you have come?”

He paused, thinking of how horrid he had been to her and how she would react if he was honest with her  
“When you were little, I didn’t know what to do about your illness, I kept you at arm’s length because it frightened me to lose you. When mum said you had an accident, I assumed you were ok, you are a strong girl Charlotte, stronger than I have ever been, you are like your mother in strength and like me in stubbornness. When I spoke to Sidney on the phone, I could hear my fear in his voice, and I knew it was something worse. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you and we never had the chance to make amends. To be civil, even if you never forgive me”

Charlotte finished making the tea while she thought about what he said.   
“Sidney didn’t tell me you spoke to him”  
“I asked him not to. As I said, I could hear my fear in his voice, he is a better man than me. He has been there for you, which I haven’t been. I am sorry” he took the tea she offered and sat on a stool in the kitchen. 

“Her initial charge was attempted murder; she wants it dropped to assault. I don’t know what will happen, Lord Babington is dealing with the solicitors, he said I need to concentrate on getting better. I am trying to work again, but this is awkward.”  
“Will you keep us updated, your mother, you don’t have to speak to me”  
“Why did you decide to tell me this now?”  
“As I said, I recognised my fear in Sidney’s voice when he spoke to me. I was ashamed and wanted to make amends, in case it was worse than he was telling me, and I never got another chance. Life or death moments can do that” he swallowed, the emotion building in him. 

“It is worse than Sidney or I told you or mum, but I know you are busy and that you don’t need any extra worry. I have always been independent, and I am trying to keep that. You do not need to worry about me”  
“I know that”

When they finished their tea, Charlotte’s father got up to leave.  
“Thank you for seeing me, please let your mother know how you are doing” he said as he turned to leave.

“Dad” Charlotte called to him and he turned back “Thank you for coming” she smiled, he walked over to her, kissed her forehead and left. 

Georgiana called in about one o’clock.  
“I thought you might want some company for lunch, and I need a break from studying”  
“Thanks Georgiana, that is a lovely offer”  
“What do you fancy for lunch?” Georgiana asked. “I can cook for you or I brought this salad stuff from our fridge”  
“I have some ham in my fridge, shall we have ham and salad?” Charlotte replied. “What can I do to help”  
Georgiana laughed. “I would say nothing, but I know you won’t be happy with that and will insist so I’ll chop, you mix, and you can get the plates out”  
“Deal” Charlotte said smiling. Then added “Thanks for not treating me like I’ll break”

The two women sat together to eat their lunch and chatted about nothing in particular and after this morning’s visit with her father, Charlotte was beginning to feel more herself again.


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I updated this one, my brain has been full of the other stories lately.   
> Here is a short chapter for now, the next one is in progress and should be up be the end of the weekend :)
> 
> Stay safe in these mad times.

Charlotte picked her laptop up to continue with some work now that Georgiana had left. She felt her spirits lifted and she had some of her inspiration back. 

Looking up at the time, she knew Sidney would be finishing work soon. Charlotte decided to text him.  
“Just wondering if you have plans for this evening, if not call in. x”

Sidney glanced at his phone on the desk as he heard the message tone.  
“If I don’t have plans call in” what is that supposed to mean he said to himself. “Maybe Esther was right about this giving her space” he pondered. He missed her, he understood her frustrations and that she is so independent she is struggling. But why can’t she see that I care about her and want to look after her, he wondered. 

“Never too busy for you x” he text her back and waited for her reply. 

Charlotte smiled but did not reply. She wanted to talk to him in person.

Half an hour later Sidney knocked the door of the bungalow.   
“It is open” Charlotte shouted, and Sidney let himself in. 

Charlotte was in the kitchen, trying awkwardly to negotiate the drawers of the fridge freezer.   
“Do you need some help there?” he asked as he reached her.  
“I wanted to treat you and cook you something, but everything is just too hard” she said looking and sounding defeated.   
“Then let me”  
“Come here first” she said as she manoeuvred the wheelchair to face him. He knelt to be on her level.

“Thank you” she said leaning forward, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.   
“What was that for” he said smiling, “Not that I mind,”  
“I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done since my accident. I don’t think I have behaved in the most grateful manner to you and I just wanted to show you how much I do appreciate you”  
“You don’t need to do anything, if it was the other way around….” He started  
“Then I would have done all I could to look after you too” she said looking ashamed that she had been frustrated with him.   
“I do need some help, more than I care to admit and I want you to be the one I depend on, if I haven’t messed things up yet” she looked into his eyes.   
“Nothing would make me happier Charlotte” he said smiling.

“I love you Sidney Parker” Charlotte said, then realised what she said and put her hands over her face.   
“Don’t hide your face away from me, Charlotte Heywood, for I love you too. Now let’s see if we can’t arrange a meal between us” 

Charlotte was pleased that they had managed to make things better between them and wondered if her father’s visit had influenced that.   
“My father came to see me this morning” she said casually as they sat on the sofa together watching the television.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Now that depends,” she said turning to Sidney and smiling. Her smile instinctively made him smile and his heart warm.  
“Really? On what?”   
“Well,” she smiled “I can’t have you telling me ‘I told you so’ when I say that he told me he cares about me and was scared of losing me which is why he always pushed me away”   
“How does that make you feel?” he asked taking her hand in his.   
“A little better actually. 

When Charlotte attended for her next hospital appointment, the doctor was pleased with how well her leg was healing. Charlotte was relieved to be able to have some more independence in not being bedbound anymore. She was also pleased that the plans for the twelve days of Christmas event was moving forward and even if it was not to be exactly as she planned, it would still be drawing in some people and in turn bringing income to Sanditon. 

Charlotte rang her mother to update her.   
“Hi mum, it’s Charlotte”  
“Hi sweetheart, how are you?”  
“Improving, so the doctor says”  
“Well, that’s great news, Dad and I are hoping to come and visit, just for a day very soon”   
“That will be lovely. How are the children?”  
“Oh, the usual, I will have to call you back, we are quite busy, the lunchtime menu you developed for the restaurant is really taking off, we are full most days now”  
“Ok, bye”  
“Bye love”

Charlotte was pleased that business was picking up for them and that they were coping without her, even if she was a little sad that she had not seen her mother in over three months. 

Still, she had something to look forward to, this evening. Lord Babington had business to attend to with Sidney, so Esther was travelling to Sanditon with her husband so that she could spend some time with Charlotte. 

Sidney wanted to take Charlotte for lunch on the way back from the hospital as he would not be seeing her for the rest of the day.   
“Are you sure you will be ok with Esther later?” he asked as they parked the car outside her bungalow.  
“I am, it will be nice to have a break from you” she laughed. “I can’t remember the last time you didn’t stay over to look after me”  
“I do not know what you mean” Sidney said in mocked shock “I stay home with George at least once a week”

“Well, we are having a girls’ night and I am very much looking forward to it. I have no doubt that you will stay over tomorrow” she said leaning over to kiss him. “I do love you looking after me, but without Alison, Esther is the closest I have to that girl time, to talk about the things I can’t talk about with you”  
“Like what?” Sidney asked, slightly taken aback that there were things she couldn’t talk to him about. “You can talk to me about anything Charlotte, I promise to be there for you, whatever you need”   
“Ok then, next week I want you to have a full conversation about my period with me, I want the sympathy and understanding that you know what I am going through” 

In a moment of panic, Sidney got out of the car and walked around to Charlotte’s door to help her out and into the house while Charlotte laughed.  
“Maybe you do need time with Esther or your sister for some things”  
“Great, she should be here in around half an hour, so we shall no doubt have a good catch up on all things makeup and period related whilst you and Lord Babington discuss shaving and stuff”


	26. 26

Sidney and Babington decided to take their meeting in the pub, it wasn’t confidential business, and the pub was never overly busy at this time of the day.   
“How is Charlotte doing?” Babington asked  
“Doctor says she is doing well, given her walking aids and a physio to try and get her back on her feet again.”  
“That’s good news. How are you doing?”  
“Trying not to worry about her all of the time and to be there for Georgiana at the same time. It is a full-time job looking after the pair of them, plus Tom, you know how he can be at times. I have made a decision though, as we are coming up to December. I think I am going to ask Charlotte to marry me at Christmas or New Year. Do you think it is a bit quick?”

“When you know, you know. Esther and I were married a year after meeting.”  
“I suppose”   
“Can you imagine your life without her in it?”  
“No, when I thought I lost her with the accident I knew I never wanted to be without her”  
“Then there is your answer my friend. Though you do need to consider the added complication of Georgiana. You have a duty to her, which came along before Charlotte did.”   
“I know that. Georgiana turns 18 in March; she is talking of going to university next year. She will always have a home with me whatever happens, though I know I have not been there as much as I should lately for her, staying the night with Charlotte a lot.”  
"How do they get on?"   
"Like a house on fire, I often think Georgiana prefers Charlotte to me!" 

“You don’t seem particularly happy at the moment though” Babington said, “maybe I can cheer you up a little”  
“I’m just tired, but any good news will be welcome. I’m guessing it is relating to Eliza”  
“You need to look after yourself my dear friend, I will convince Esther to stay until Sunday evening, we will give you some time for some rest”  
“What did I do to get such a good friend as you?”  
“You were there for me when my parents died and I took on the title and the estate, you carried me home when I was too drunk to walk”  
“As you did for me”  
“Exactly. As for Eliza, I do have some news. She has pleaded guilty at his first hearing, she wanted a more lenient sentence, she’s looking at two years and it looks like Charlotte won’t have to attend or give any evidence”  
“Well, that is a relief, I shall tell her tomorrow, now, I suppose we should get on with some business, another drink first?”

Esther and Charlotte sat on the sofa together ready to put the world to rights.  
“You are definitely looking a lot better now than when you were staying with us” Esther said  
“I definitely am feeling stronger, though I think the trying to walk is going to be tiring again”  
“I want to say you have to learn to walk before you can run, but that probably is not the right phrase” Esther laughed,   
“It has definitely been a learning curve in not being so independent”

“Being kind to yourself Charlotte, that is something I have had to learn since meeting Babbers, trusting to let someone else into my bubble. You should have seen us in the beginning, I was awful to him, he was so nice to me and he is so handsome, don’t tell him I said that though”  
“I won’t” Charlotte laughed, “your secret is sage with me”  
“I was petrified that I wasn’t good enough, perfect enough for someone like him”  
“I am sure he is not perfect either”  
“He’s not, but it was only allowing each other in that I was able to find that out.”

“What happened? What was it that allowed you to let him in?”  
“My step-brother, he created such a scene at a party we were at and I was so embarrassed, I hid in the room I took you too when Eliza kicked off at ours.”  
“And Lord Babington was there for you?”  
“He and Sidney escorted Edward out with a warning, then he returned to check that I was ok, not a second thought for what had happened or had been said. Just for me, as a person. That was when I decided to let him in, well I kissed him, then decided to let him in” Esther smiled with slight embarrassment. 

“I have let Sidney in and see some of my faults and flaws, I just still struggle with giving up my independence, what if I come to rely on him and he lets me down?”  
“What if you refuse all aspects of help, he offers and he comes to believe that your actions are that you do not want him?”   
“I guess you are right, thank you for being such a good friend to me”. Charlotte went to hug her friend, but Esther made that face she makes when anyone other than her husband tries to be too close to her.

“Let us order something scandalous to eat” Esther said, changing the subject, “if it is agreeable with you, I am happy to stay the night if you want company”  
“I would like that Esther, I should let Sidney know also, he worries when he thinks I am on my own. Yet I am worried about him. He looks truly exhausted”  
“I suspect he and Babbers will already be on their third pint of beer and be well on their way to merriment” Esther laughed as she scrolled her phone app for something for them to eat.

Sidney and Babington had got less work done than they planned to, after more drinks than they probably should have had, they decided to go in search of sustenance. Sidney rang Charlotte to check how she was, she laughed as he slurred his conversation. She had never experienced him after this much alcohol. Charlotte told him that they were just ordering a takeaway to be delivered and she heard Sidney shout to Babington, who was actually walking right next to him. 

“Esther is ordering takeaway for them, ring her, we will go and have our food with the ladies” Babington took his phone out of his pocket and somehow managed to ring his wife. 

“Esther, you are so beautiful I love you all the world” he said as he answered.  
“What do you want?” she snapped  
“Why are you being so mean?” he said bumping into Sidney and causing him to stumble followed by both men laughing uncontrollably

“What you do want Babbers?” Esther asked again, this time more fiercely  
“Order for us too, we are almost at the house” he replied.  
“Really?” she said exasperated by now “Why do you want to spoil our night?”   
“Cos, I love you and Sidney loves Charlotte” he said and hiccoughed

“Shhh” Sidney said to Babbers “Don’t tell Charlotte I love her; it is a secret” forgetting he was still on the line with Charlotte also.

“Sidney, you have already told me you love me” she said,   
“I know, but it is still a secret” he said “I have a plan see”   
“Why don’t you go home Sidney?” she said calmly  
“I am almost at your door” he said as Babbers bumped into him as he stumbled.

“I think I can hear them outside” Esther said to Charlotte. Charlotte hung up on Sidney, what was the point of talking to him when he was almost there.  
“There goes our peace and quiet” Charlotte said laughing.  
“Indeed” Esther said, “Have you experienced them drunk before?”  
Charlotte shook her head.   
“Then you are in for a treat” she said sarcastically. “Now, important before they get in here. Make sure they eat, it will help them to sober slightly, also, offer them spirits, something and coke, whiskey these pair tend to go for, only don’t put hardly any whiskey in the glass. It makes them easier to handle”  
“Well, I don’t really drink, so unless they have brought their own, all they will have is the two bottles of Budweiser that I have in the fridge” Charlotte said. Esther laughed   
“Brilliant, I will order the food now, do you know what Sidney will want?”


	27. chapter 27

By the time Sidney and Babington came into Charlottes bungalow, they were giggling.   
“What’s so funny?” Esther asked as she let them in.  
“Charlotte doesn’t have any stairs” he giggled to her. 

Esther rolled her eyes.   
Sidney went into the lounge and leaned over to kiss Charlotte who was sitting on the sofa, only he lost his balance slightly and landed on the arm of the sofa instead. Charlotte turned to Esther who was being manhandled by her husband.  
“Sorry” she mouthed to Charlotte as she manoeuvred Babington to the armchair.   
Charlotte tried to help Sidney back onto his feet.

“What have you got here to drink then Charlotte?” Babington asked.   
“Coffee” Esther replied.  
“What? No beer or whiskey?”   
“Charlotte doesn’t really drink, remember?” Esther said.  
“No” he replied in a grumpy tone like a child told he couldn’t have something. His face pouting to match.

Charlotte tried to stifle a laugh herself as Esther went to the kitchen to make coffee for them all.

“Charlotte, you don’t have any stairs” Babington said when Esther had left the room, before laughing again, encouraging Sidney to laugh as well.  
“I know, it is madness don’t you agree?” Charlotte said. She was used to people who had had a little too much to drink from working for her father all those years.   
“It really is” Babington said, “You can’t get upstairs as you don’t have any, where do you go to sleep?”   
“Downstairs, the same as when I stayed with you and you had a bedroom downstairs”  
“Yes, but I have an upstairs too” he said quite confused by the whole thing.  
Charlotte smiled, she guessed this would be a long night.

Esther returned with the mugs and everyone took one.   
“Hopefully, they will start to calm down soon” Esther whispered to Charlotte.  
“It can be funny, but only to a point” Charlotte whispered back, “At least in the pub I could send them home, I can’t see Sidney agreeing to that at the moment”   
“I think you’re right there”

“Sidney, the girls are whispering, do you think they are talking about us?” Babington shouted to Sidney.  
“I don’t think so, that is just rude behaviour” he shouted back.  
“It’s ok Sidney, we have secrets too” the shouting continued.  
“Yes, but we know how to whisper properly” he shouted again as the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll go” Charlotte said, lifting herself to the frame she had been given and shuffling to the door. The man at the door placed the handles of the bag with her food in her wrists so she could carry it back.  
“Thank you” she said to him, “That’s very kind”   
“You’re welcome Miss, I hope you enjoy” he said as he turned to go back to his car.

“Sidney wants to marry Charlotte” Babington said to Esther when Charlotte had gone through the door.  
“Shhh, stop, be quiet” Sidney shouted to his friend.  
“Babbers, my darling husband” Esther said moving over to him to sit on his lap “Stop shouting darling, you don’t want Charlotte to hear now do you?”   
“It’s a surprise” he replied, a little quieter now.

Sidney rose from his seat to go and retrieve the bag from Charlotte so that she could move more easily back into the room.   
“I’ll get plates” he said kissing her cheek and hitting the target this time.  
“Good idea” she said back smiling.   
“I am so proud of you” he said watching her struggle with the frame.  
“I’m proud of you too” she said, and he looked at her confused.   
“What for?” he asked   
“I’ll tell you when you are sober” she smiled, and he went to get plates as she made her way to the bathroom.

“All ok Charl?” Esther asked seeing her pass the door  
“Yes, may as well go now I am on my feet” she laughed, and Esther laughed too.  
When she returned Esther was sorting the food and Sidney was waiting by the sofa to help her back down. 

The night went by with a lot of laughing and talking and as there was no alcohol, the men started to come around more and quieten in their talking. They talked late into the night and Charlotte and Esther fell asleep around two in the morning and the men weren’t far behind them on their respective armchairs. The women had already draped the throws over them earlier in the night so were at least warm enough to sleep. 

When Sidney woke, he felt more relaxed than he had in a while, despite the ache in his neck from the awkward sleeping position, he had at least had a relatively restful sleep without worrying about Charlotte and Georgiana. He got up as quietly as he could and went to the bathroom, then to the kitchen. 

When he got to the kitchen Charlotte was also on her way in.   
“Sorry if I woke you” he said moving to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
“You didn’t, the sofa is not the most comfortable when you are in a sitting position and Babington snores” she said with a giggle.   
“You should feel sorry for me, I shared a room with him in boarding school for four years, then in the room next door in university” 

“I’ve missed this” she said resting her head on him.  
“Missed what? I hug you all the time”  
“This, you just relaxed and hugging me because you want to rather than worrying all the time. You feel less tense and more snuggly”   
“Then stay as long as you want in my arms”  
“Leg is aching from the sofa, so I can’t stay as long as I would like, I’ll make tea then see if I can find a comfortable position”  
“Do you want help?”  
“Sure, I like it when you ask and not take over you know”  
“I do” he said moving the stool for her to perch on by the kettle so that she could be more independent.

When the tea was made, he brought the second stool and sat next to her.   
“I really want to kiss you right now” Charlotte said looking straight at him. His reply was to smile and move closer to her so that she could.  
She kissed him passionately, like she needed him, right there and now. He felt his insides respond to her and he stopped, picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom shutting the door behind him. 

“Sidney, we can’t, they are in the room opposite” Charlotte whispered to him.  
“Then we won’t but I want to savour this moment alone with you, before they wake, and I have to play host.” He said kissing her again and letting his hands feel her body. 

They heard Babington get up and go into the bathroom.  
“The fun is over” Sidney said, straightening himself as he got off her bed.   
“Will you help me shower later?” Charlotte asked “They said if the cast is fully covered with the waterproof thing, I can go in the shower and wash, but I need some help”  
Sidney smiled at her   
“I can ask Esther if you don’t want to, I mean you do enough for me already and I know you’re tired” she said moving to get off the bed herself, then realising that Sidney had carried her there and she had no way of moving.  
“I am not giving up the chance of seeing your sexy body naked and wet” he said, his eyes darkening with the thoughts of washing her. Charlotte blushed and Sidney put his arm out to hold her so she could get back out to the kitchen.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. This time of the year is difficult but I’m trying to get back on track

The Christmas festivities started in Sanditon and Charlotte was so excited to see her plans and ideas coming to life. Her mobility was improving by the day abs her parents were letting Alison come for the weekend to watch the tree lighting, look around the Christmas market and just enjoy some time with her sister. Sidney whilst happy that Charlotte was going to see her sister was also sad that he would miss out on some of these events with her. Charlotte had invited him along but he wanted to let her catch up. He knew how much they missed each other. 

Sidney and Georgiana were taking a walk through the Christmas market stalls. They were in awe at how many people had agreed to come to this small town to sell their goods in the cold and also of how many visitors their presence brought.   
“Can you help me choose something special for Charlotte?” Sidney asked Georgiana   
“What’s in it for me?” She asked back   
“A Christmas present instead of coal!” He replied smiling.   
“I suppose that’s acceptable” 

As they stopped and looked at all sorts of handmade wooden puzzles, hand painted glass ornaments and such like, they happened upon a bespoke jewellery stall. Sidney stopped to admire the pieces and Georgiana picked up a pair of earrings and showed them to Sidney.  
“What do you think?”   
“They’re one of a kind” the woman serving said “all hand made. A lovely gift for your girlfriend”   
“I’m not his girlfriend!” Georgiana blurted out, disgusted at the idea “he’s my dad”   
Both Sidney and the lady serving shifted awkwardly, a little in disbelief. 

“If that is what you want for Christmas then that is what I shall buy you” Sidney said, attempting to break the silence.   
“Thanks dad” she said smiling like a school girl and handing them to the lady.   
Sidney paused picking up a small delicate ring.   
“No way!” Georgiana said “are you going to propose?” She asked   
“Would you mind if I did?” He asked genuinely needing and wanting her approval.   
“Yes, Charlotte will be an awesome step-mother” she said and hugged him. He hugged her back. This was one of the few times he felt like he had done the right thing with Georgiana. “That ring is so her. Get it and please let her say yes” she added. 

The woman serving now appeared more relaxed as she smiled at Sidney and put his two gifts in boxes for him.   
“Do you think I should have gone more traditional with the ring. Big diamond and stuff?” He asked Georgiana as he took the package from the woman and paid.   
“No way, Charlotte is not big flashy diamonds. She’s unique and thoughtful. This small little stone and hand engraved band is a one of a kind and she’ll truly appreciate it. Now the question is.... when?” 

“I don’t know. I was going to ask her at the tree lighting but I’m letting her go with her sister. Maybe Christmas Day or New Year’s Eve” Sidney said thinking aloud.   
“No. Too predictable.”   
“Maybe you’re right. Hot chocolate?” He asked as they reached the stall   
“With marshmallows please dad” she said laughing.   
“What was that ‘dad’ thing all about?” He asked as they waited for the drinks to be made.   
“Initially just to wind her up. Cheek of it calling me your girlfriend, but you are like a dad to me and I just appreciate you stepping up” she said. Sidney was speechless for a moment and Georgiana decided that the conversation was over. 

“So have you invited Alison and Charlotte for dinner Friday?”   
“No. Do you think we should?”   
“Yes. I’ll ring her now” Georgiana said taking her phone from her pocket. 

As they rounded the corner Sidney could see Charlotte, looking a little tired, leaning on her crutches directing the Christmas tree decorating. He smiled and watched for a minute.   
Georgiana followed his eye-line and saw who he was looking at and decided she’d had enough of shopping.   
“Off the meet the Beaufort sisters for lunch see you tomorrow as I’ll probably stay over theirs. You’re free to stay at Charlotte’s” she said leaving him. He walked over to where Charlotte was and went to stand next to her. 

“You need a chair” he said. Charlotte turned to look at him and smiled.   
“No thanks. I’m ok” she replied   
“It wasn’t a question it was a statement” he said furrowing his brow. “The condition was you could do this Christmas event if and only if you looked after yourself. I’m still partly your boss and I can get Babbers or Lady Denham to fire you, because I’m too scared to do it myself”   
“A few more minutes to finalise the design then I’m off to get some lunch and a sit down”  
“Would you like company for lunch?” He asked   
“Absolutely” 

As they sat in the cafe eating their vegetable soup to warm up, Sidney was surprised how busy it was.   
“You’ve done a marvellous job here Charlotte. I’ve never seen it this busy at Christmas before”   
“Really? It can’t just be this event”   
“People are travelling miles for your market and the carol singers that come out at 4pm and 6pm every day”   
“I could listen to them forever, they’re so good” Charlotte said smiling the smile he loved that melted his heart. An idea popped into his head. 

After lunch, Sidney walked Charlotte home before going into the office. He had a meeting with Tom which he was dreading. Tom was already throwing thoughts for next Christmas which Sidney wasn’t sure they could afford. He wanted to go through the books for what they had this year first and they already had plans for the summer they’d budgeted for and the accommodation was all but sold out right through June, July and August already. 

At quarter to six, Sidney arrived at Charlotte’s.  
“Get your coat we’re going out” he said   
“Where?”   
“Coat! It’s a need to know basis”   
Charlotte was not overly keen on surprises. It usually meant that something bar was going to happen and she would need to run around and try and fix it. 

They walked (or hobbled) toward the town to where the carol singers stood on the bandstand. Charlotte had arranged for some seats to be placed near for people who wanted to sit and listen like a concert and there were donation boxes either side of the steps. Tonight it was a church choir from the next village who had agreed to sing in a gospel style some carols.   
“This is heaven” Charlotte said sitting with Sidney listening. “I can’t think of anything that would make this more perfect”   
“I can” Sidney said, suddenly feeling all nervous. Why had he decided that this was a good idea. Why had he let Georgiana talk him out of a traditional Christmas Day proposal. 

Sidney reached into his pocket and took out a small box.   
“I haven’t really planned this, so I hope it’s good enough for you Charlotte” he said feeling his mouth go dry and his hands start to sweat.   
“What’s wrong Sidney” Charlotte asked concerned “you don’t look very well, shall I get you home?”  
“Not quite yet, I want to ask you something very important first.” 

Charlotte stared at him. She was starting to feel quite concerned by his behaviour. Then he held the box to her  
“Charlotte Heywood will you marry me?” He said in one go then held his breath as he waited for the answer.   
Charlotte opened the box and gasped.   
“Sidney this is beautiful, you got this from the stall in the market didn’t you?” She said staring at the ring. They she looked up and could see he was holding his breath and sweating waiting for an answer.   
“Yes of course I will” she said leaning forward to kiss him and knocking her crutches to the floor, which in turned caused her to start crying. 

“Don’t cry Charlotte” he said taking the ring from the box and placing it on her ring finger. It was the perfect fit.   
“This is so prefect, so romantic, I’m so happy” she said “then I knocked these bloody things down and ruined it.”   
Sidney laughed. “You haven’t ruined it. Was it really perfect and romantic? I thought maybe Christmas Day but Georgiana said that’s too cliché”   
“As long as it was you asking, it would be perfect, but this, the beautiful carol singers, the Christmas market. This amazingly beautiful ring. This is perfect”   
“If you prefer a proper big diamond ring, I’ll get you one of those too”   
“If you really know me Sidney Parker. You should know I’m not into all that bling. This is me” she smiled. 

Sidney took his phone from his pocket. “We just need a selfie with the ring for George and Babbers” he said.   
Charlotte nodded as he took the picture of the two of them smiling with Charlotte’s hand with ring in the middle of the screen.   
He sent it to Georgiana and Babington with no caption just the picture and they enjoyed another carol waiting for the reply. Charlotte received a text from Esther with an emoji of a love heart and a kiss. Then they both received a message from Georgiana saying “to the best step-mother and father a girl could wish for. Love you both” which made them both laugh as Sidney had told her the story over lunch from their shopping trip. 

“Should we ring your parents?” Sidney asked as they walked back home   
“I’m not sure how my dad will respond” Charlotte said, a little apprehensive about that thought.   
“He’s already given me his consent” Sidney said “so I think it won’t be as bad as you think”   
“What?” Charlotte asked. Stopping both for a rest and as she was surprised.   
“We spoke after your accident. He said he was grateful I looked after you and if I ever chose to take things further he was ok with that. Or something to that effect” he leaned forward and kissed her. Charlotte didn’t know what to say so she just carried on home.   
Sidney didn’t speak as he wasn’t sure what she was feeling and he didn’t want to upset her any further on this special day. 

Once they arrived home. Charlotte sat to rest her leg and Sidney went to make tea. He was just approaching the door when he could hear her on the phone.   
“Thank you dad. I’m truly happy. I’ll ask Sidney but I would love to have the wedding back at the hotel if he’ll come back.”   
“Thanks mum. I love you too. Bye” 

Sidney came into the room with the tea and sat next to her on the sofa. Charlotte turned to face him and kissed him. “I love you Sidney Parker” she whispers between kisses.


	29. twenty nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison comes to visit and things are not quite as they were before Charlotte left Willingden

Alison pulled up outside the bungalow just after two, Charlotte caught sight of the car out of the window and got up to go and greet her. the leg brace with the crutches was so much easier to move around and she could take it off to sleep and shower which was also a bonus. She and Esther had laughed so much about her hairy legs when she had the plaster cast off for the final time. Sidney had said he didn’t care about it, but Charlotte was adamant he was not coming near her until she had had a proper shower, Esther came over in case she needed any help and even offered to plait her leg hairs. The two women had bonded greatly over the last few months since her accident and though Esther lived too far away for Charlotte to go and visit, Sidney took her when he could, or Esther came to visit mostly. Charlotte vowed that when she was able to drive again, she would hire a car for the weekend and return the favour. Lord Babington had suggested a company car to the board, to which Sidney agreed, given that she would need a vehicle for planning events if she were to stay on at Sanditon, but Tom and Lady Denham were less in favour of the idea and it had been pushed to the back burner. 

Alison hugged her sister so tight; she almost fell over.   
“Come in Ali” Charlotte said catching her balance again.

As she followed Charlotte to the kitchen, she caught sight of a little sparkle in the light from the kitchen window  
“What is that?” Alison asked grabbing her sister’s hand as they waited for to the kettle to boil.  
“I asked mum and dad not to tell you so I could tell you myself” Charlotte smiled putting moving her hand for her sister to get a good look at her new ring.  
Alison squealed with excitement. “I am so excited and as maid of honour I will be helping with everything you cannot get rid of me. Where are we having the wedding? When? What is the colour theme? Tell me everything!”

“Wait, slow down now Ali, it happened less than forty-eight hours ago. It was a total surprise, we have not spoken about anything yet, just told Georgiana and mum and dad, now you. I’m not even sure if Sidney has told his siblings yet” Charlotte said, though she suspected they all knew by now.  
What do you mean you haven’t discussed anything? Like nothing at all? Not a single mention of a wedding?” Alison said totally gobsmacked at the idea. “If it were me, I would not let him leave the house until it a plan was in place”  
“Well, I hope you find someone, who loves you for being you, then of course you can plan to your hearts content, as for Sidney and I, we have to work and we have Georgiana to consider and I haven’t had time, plus I won’t see much of him now, until you leave” she paused, then added “Though he has invited us both to his place for dinner tonight”  
“Then it is sorted, we shall have the wedding planned by the time dinner is over” 

Charlotte turned to pour the tea and take a few breaths before turning back to her sister, handing her the two mugs to carry to the lounge.  
“Please don’t Alison, I know you are excited, and you are planning weddings at the hotel taking over from me but let us have time to make some plans. I promise to involve you, just slow down” Charlotte said, Alison took the mugs and went to the lounge. She was quiet for a moment then looked over to Charlotte.

“I am sorry, I am just so excited for you, and also a little envious, though I have been spending a lot of time with James’s friend Fred Robinson, so maybe there is to be love on the horizon for me too” Alison said, smiling timidly.   
“Fred Robinson tell me more” Charlotte said, keen to get her sister off the topic of her own wedding, or new engagement which is all it was at present. 

The girls chatted as sisters for a while, until Charlotte announced they should freshen up and head over to Sidney’s for dinner, Alison promised not to be too forward about the wedding over dinner, but also said that she would be asking him if he had any idea of when he would like to get married. Charlotte agreed to the compromise and they got themselves ready to walk over to Sidney’s.

Sidney and Georgiana were in the kitchen making dinner together, though Georgiana’s idea of helping involved checking her phone every time she received a notification, whilst standing in the middle of the kitchen and not doing anything that Sidney asked her to because she hadn’t heard it whilst checking her phone. She did however find a nice bottle of wine and some glasses and manage to set the table. Sidney decided he would take what he could get and crack on around her. Sidney was making his home-made lasagne and garlic bread for their main course and had bought a pavlova from the bakery for dessert. Georgiana had abandoned the salad again and he wasn’t sure on whether to do a starter or bot, because he knew Georgiana wouldn’t eat it opting for saving room for desert and Charlotte often gave the same response when they went out to eat.

Sidney popped upstairs to change his shirt, he felt nervous having one of Charlotte’s family visiting and just hours after she agreed to marry him. He needed her to be happy for her sister and to get along with him, despite his abnormal set up with Georgiana and keeping Charlotte away from home. 

When Alison and Charlotte arrived, Charlotte rang the doorbell instead of just letting herself in as she usually did. As she had her sister with her, she thought she should be more formal.   
“You ring the bell at the home of the man you are going to marry?” Alison whispered as they waited for someone to answer.  
“Not normally, but this is a formal invite to dinner with you as well, it just seems like the right thing to do” Charlotte whispered back as Georgiana answered the door  
“Ah, my wicked step-mother and evil aunt” Georgiana said laughing.  
“This step-mother thing is going to be your thing now for a long time isn’t it” Charlotte said trying to hug Georgiana once inside.  
“For as long as I can keep it up and embarrass you and Sid at every opportunity” she smiled and gave a cheeky wink.

Sidney came out of the kitchen looking particularly handsome in that shirt, it was one of the ones Charlotte loved to see him wear, she couldn’t say what it was about it, just that it made her shiver with excitement inside. Sidney came over and kissed Charlotte, then turned and kissed Alison on the cheek.   
“I am happy you came to visit Alison; Charlotte has missed you a lot” he said smiling.   
“I am happy to be here, though I am disappointed that it is almost forty-eight hours and you haven’t even got a rough wedding plan yet” Alison said   
“Alison” Charlotte snapped at her sister, but Sidney smiled at them both.   
“Well, I shall be happy so long as Charlotte turns up on the day. I have no other expectations. I would have married her in the hospital gown with her leg in plaster and her hair all wild, even though she hadn’t showered in days.” He said looking at his Charlotte like she was the only woman in the world. 

Charlotte felt her tears stinging her eyes again. “But I am glad you didn’t” was all she managed then swallowed her emotion again. Georgiana took Alison through to the lounge.  
“You’ll get used to them” Georgiana said. “It’s like they disappear into their own world and they forget that anyone else is around”  
“What I wouldn’t give for someone to look at me like that” Alison said with a sigh.  
“One day” Georgiana replied.

Charlotte went through to the kitchen to help Sidney finish off, even with her crutches and her limited carrying skills, she proved more help than Georgiana.  
“Would you like to get married back at your hotel?” Sidney asked as he took the lasagne out of the oven.  
“I would like that, but only if that makes you happy?”  
“Do we get the honeymoon cottage?” he asked smiling his cheeky smile.  
“Obviously” Charlotte laughed  
“Then it is a yes from me. Tell me when and I shall be there”   
“I shall check out some dates, I don’t want to be walking down the aisle on these stupid things, but I want it to be before Georgiana goes off to university. Now I have the issue of wanting Esther by my side, but Alison already saying it will be her” Charlotte said looking at the floor.

Sidney called the others to the table and they sat down to a delicious meal, they chatted easily between them and Sidney did really well at moving the conversation from the wedding, when he could see Charlotte getting stressed. At the moment, Alison and Georgiana were content to accept it would be back in Willingden, and that dates needed to be checked in the diary, that Georgiana would be a bridesmaid and have a say in her dress and the colour. 

Tomorrow the Charlotte would be taking Alison to the market in the day and they would be having an evening together, Alison had invited Sidney and Georgiana over for Sunday lunch before she left, she was secretly hoping to get more plans sorted for the wedding. Charlotte was beginning to wish she had not told her sister yet, so that she could have time to discuss with Sidney what they wanted. Charlotte was surprised at how much she must have changed since coming to Sanditon for her and her sister to not be so close and for her to wish for Esther to be with her to plan the wedding rather than Alison. She realised how much she was held back working in her family business and being with her family all of the time. She was glad now that this opportunity had arisen for her, but also that she had repaired her relationship with her father.


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today

Charlotte and Sidney snuggled up on the sofa, the nights were cold, and Sidney had lit the log fire for them. Charlotte was pleased to have some time alone with him at last, it had only been a few days, but she was surprised how much she had missed him. They weren’t totally alone, Georgiana was upstairs, supposedly studying. It was the last week of school before the Christmas break, so she wasn’t expecting to do much, then a week from today would be Christmas Eve. Where had the time gone, Charlotte thought to herself as she watched the flames of the fire, while Sidney flicked through the television channels.

“Have you decided what you would like for Christmas?” Charlotte asked Sidney as she enjoyed the feeling of being in Sidney’s arms.   
“I have everything I need and want right here in my arms” Sidney said, tightening his hold a little, then releasing her again so that she was comfortable.  
“Then I shall just have to get you a surprise” she said, unsure what he might like and only a week to decide.   
“What about you? What would you like?”  
“A new leg” she laughed, “Though it is healing well so I guess I should be grateful”  
“You really are doing well, you have had a tough year, you deserve a treat”  
“I have had all I deserve with this beautiful ring” she said, moving her hand to look at it again. Sidney leaned over to kiss her head as he smiled. He truly could not remember a time when he was this happy before. 

“Did you want to talk about wedding plans if we are visit your family in the new year?” Sidney asked after a while of just enjoying their cuddles in companiable silence.  
“I guess we should” Charlotte said, moving from his arms to face him. “Have you any thoughts?”  
“Just nothing that interferes with George’s exams”  
“Well, that’s a given. I thought maybe next year, July or August, after the exams or Easter if the summer is booked up, most people want summer weddings, don’t they?”  
“Easter sounds lovely, I think it is April next year, the blossoms are usually out on the trees and it’s not too hot”  
“Now comes my big problem” Charlotte said looking sadly at Sidney  
“What is it darling, whatever it is we can fix it” he said taking her hands to comfort her.  
“I’m not sure you can” she said with a sigh “I want to ask Esther to be my maid of honour, well matron, with George and Ali as my bridesmaids, but Ali has already told me she is being maid of honour and she is already planning hen parties and the likes”  
“Oh, then we do need to do something about that. Maybe chat with your mum when we go to visit, she is quite supportive of you both”

“Maybe you’re right, growing up it was always me and Ali, like best friends as well as sisters, then I came here and spent more time with Esther, and, well it’s different, it’s like a true friendship, not like me and Ali as children or young adults. I can’t explain it”  
“I guess so, Tom and I had a closer relationship, but Babbers and I is a totally different friendship, as he had me as his best man, I would only want him at my side when I marry, but I think Tom would want to be the best man as I was to him”  
“Maybe we should just take Babbers, Esther and George and get married in secret” Charlotte suggested laughing.  
“If that would make you happy, I just want you to be happy”  
Charlotte paused to consider what he had said, and Sidney could notice the look on her face that she was thinking of this as an option. He gave her a moment before asking again.

“So, you didn’t answer on Christmas presents” he had already bought her another Jane Austen to go with her collection and he knew Georgiana had bought her some earrings from the stalls in the town.  
“Oh, I don’t know, ask me again tomorrow” she smiled, and he gave in, that smile always got him going. He leaned forward and kissed her, tenderly and first and turning to desire for her, all of her.

There kissing was disturbed by a knock at the door. Sidney grunted as he moved from the sofa “Who the hell is coming here at this time of the night?” he growled aloud to no one in particular. On answering it, his mood dropped even further.   
“Ah, Sidney” Tom said as he pushed his way into the house, relieved that Sidney had answered.  
“Is everything ok Tom?” Sidney asked, hoping it as and that he wasn’t staying long.  
“Well, the thing is Sidney, this whole Christmas thing” Charlotte held her breath, waiting to hear what Sidney had to say about it all.   
“I have been thinking, it has been so successful” Charlotte let out her breath, relieved   
“So, we need a New Year’s Eve ball, we have two weeks to organise it, now I know Charlotte can do that in the time she has” Tom continued talking as though Charlotte was not in the room.  
“So, if you and Charlotte can take charge of that, I would be most grateful, I shall send out the guest list as I have already secured the function room of the town hall, so you just need to do the rest”   
And just like that, he got up and left. Before Sidney could even tell him that he and Charlotte had planned to go to Willingden for a New Year’s Day lunch and stay the night there, so they would want to be up early, not partying into the early hours. Sidney took a deep breath and dropped to the sofa. 

“Tell Esther and Babbers we accept their invitation to Christmas Dinner, I don’t think I can go to Tom and Mary’s now” Charlotte said, feeling angry, not at the request, but at the mere fact that Tom had ignored her. She paused for a moment, then added. “I’m sorry Sidney, I know how much the children mean to you, if you want to go to Tom and Mary’s then I will be perfectly happy at home on my own, I have plenty to keep me busy. I should not presume to make decisions on your behalf” she said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.   
“Shall we make a cup of tea and some toast, then go up to bed?” Sidney replied, smiling a half smile at her.  
“Yes” Charlotte said, reaching for her crutch to get up and help. Sidney smiled, watching her, after all she had been through, she still found it in her to be the better person.   
“You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only option” Sidney whispered.  
“I know” Charlotte whispered back.


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I update this one, starting to get back into it. Not long left to go to the end now. I know from some of the comments on the previous chapter that some of you will not like this chapter, so I am sorry, but I had to go with where my brain took the story.

Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana packed up the car to head off to Babington’s for Christmas. They had just returned from visiting Tom, Mary and the children, who were disappointed that they would not be joining them for Christmas, though Mary understood their reasons. The children were just excited to be opening a Christmas present on Christmas Eve and shared hugs all round with delight at seeing what Uncle Sidney and Aunty Charlotte had bought. Mary reminded them to be careful of Charlottes leg, but the excitement was just too much as they crashed into her arms wide. Charlotte laughed, with just a small wince of pain, but she was just as happy as they were right now. They had not told anyone that they had secured a special licence and that they were getting married the day after boxing day down with Esther and Babbers. Charlotte knew that her parents would be furious, and Sidney knew that his family would not react kindly, but after much discussion, they decided that there was no way that they could please both families and that this is the solution that made both of them happy. Georgiana couldn’t be told for fear of letting it slip, so it was just the four of them who knew. Charlotte had ordered some things and had them sent ahead to Esther’s ready for the big day. 

All plans for the New Year’s Eve ball were coming together and despite Tom’s reluctance for her to be away from Sanditon, Charlotte promised to check in every day and continue to work whilst away, much to the disapproval of Sidney and Mary. Charlotte wanted to keep the peace for the sake of her soon to be husband and brother-in-law and she also felt she owed the company for their support whilst she was so unwell with her accident. 

Eliza’s court hearing had been two days ago and despite her plea of guilty and her tears of forgiveness and over generous offer of compensation, which was agreed by the judge and due in full in Charlotte’s bank account in the new year, Eliza was to spend her Christmas locked up in jail for the first week of her eighteen-month sentence. Eliza was by all accounts absolutely distraught over this and could not see why someone of her standing should be subjected to spending time locked away like a common criminal, but she was taken in handcuffs from the court non the less. Charlotte was glad that Lord Babington had allowed her to go to the court and sit at the back with him to observe the sentencing. Sidney wished he could have been there but had another commitment and both Charlotte and Babington had agreed that should Eliza see him in attendance, that it may cause further outrage and complications. 

Charlotte opened her gifts, one from Tom and Mary of a beautiful cashmere scarf and the other from the children of a new bag for her laptop. She placed the scarf on straight away and baby James jumped up to rub the softness on his face, before falling asleep in her arms. Sidney smiled, he loved how content and happy she looked with the baby and hoped that one day, they would be blessed with children of their own. Mary could see the look of love in his eyes as she watched Sidney watch Charlotte, then she asked Sidney to help her in the kitchen to make hot chocolate before they left. Georgiana was sat on the floor helping Henry to build Lego and for a moment they looked like a happy family. Sidney took a mental picture of the scene, whilst Mary took her phone in the doorways and took a digital picture.

“Your brother doesn’t mean to dismiss Charlotte from the family, he is quite taken with her to be honest, he thinks that the engagement is a little fast, but he doesn’t see what I see, the look of love that passes between you. I want you to know that I am happy for you both, I have wanted to see you happy for a long time and I will support whatever path you choose with Charlotte” Mary said placing a hand on Sidney’s arm.  
“Thank you, Mary,” Sidney replied. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about the wedding, it would be sad that she not be there. He wanted to shout at Tom for his complete lack of empathy for anyone other than himself, but after all these years of being brothers, he knew he would never change.   
“I wish you were coming to spend Christmas with us” she sighed as she handed him the tray of mugs, before picking up the other tray of biscuits and marshmallows.   
“I know, but this whole business of throwing the New Year’s Eve ball on Charlotte with two weeks’ notice, she needs a break away and the Babington’s did ask. Next year maybe” Sidney said smiling at her. He often felt sorry for Mary, he knew how much she loved Tom and he knew that Tom loved her in return, but he just didn’t always put her first and that made him sad. 

In the car, they had just left the town of Sanditon and onto the A road that led down towards the Babington’s.   
“I have something to tell you Georgiana” Sidney said, knowing it was safe to tell her now.  
Georgiana took her earphones out of her ears “Were you talking to me?” she asked. Charlotte laughed.  
“Yes, if I can have your attention for a few short minutes” he said with a familiar sigh.  
“Impossible” Georgiana said, “Minutes are all sixty seconds, there is no way of having short minutes, you cannot alter time Mr Parker, no matter how masterful you think you are”. Charlotte tried to muffle her laugh this time as Georgiana stared at Sidney from the back seat of the car.  
“Fine, then a few normal minutes” he snapped. He did not know why he was being short tempered with her. he was having a lovely day until now, though maybe it was the nerves of telling Georgiana about the wedding that was getting to him. Hearing his tone, Georgiana wet to put her earphones back in, when Charlotte turned to intervene.

“Georgiana, please give us a minute, it is really important to both of us” she smiled. Georgiana relented and waved her hand in a ‘carry on’ motion.  
“George, when we get to Babbers, there will be two dresses in your room for you to choose one” Sidney started, decided that offering her a new dress would be the sweetener to get her on side. He noted half a smile, followed by the narrowing of her eyes in suspicion in the rear-view mirror.  
“I’m not wearing either if you have chosen them” she said, then turned to Charlotte with a wink. As Sidney was driving, he was concentrating on the road and less on her reaction after the initial glance.   
“Well, Charlotte and I are getting married on the twenty seventh, just us three, Esther and Babbers. We haven’t’ told anyone and didn’t want you to let it slip, so we are only telling you now”  
Georgiana smiled broadly and both Sidney and Charlotte felt the relief wash over them.   
“Is that it?” she said earphones poised to go back in.  
“Yes” Charlotte said, and they continued the last forty minutes out to the estate in a relaxed silence. 

They had a warm greeting when they arrived at the estate, as always, Esther had got herself a little dog who was drawn to Georgiana from the start and would make the Christmas stay quite entertaining. The whole place was decorated very tastefully and looked like a fairy tale; Charlotte could actually feel Christmas as she stood in the grand hallway looking round smiling. 

Esther took her friend by the arm, taking the crutch from that side and passing it back to whoever would take it – Sidney or her husband – and walked them to the drawing room, where tea was being served and all things wedding were laid out on the sideboard. Babbers knew exactly what the drawing room looked like and after delivering the now spare crutch, dragged Sidney away to the study for ‘something stronger’.  
Sidney sent Charlotte a text to her phone – “If you need me, let me know, I support any decisions about the wedding so long as I get to be your husband xx”   
Charlotte smiled as she read the message and looked around at all Esther had to offer.

“I can send everything back, but based on our emails and conversations, and the stuff that you sent here, I think we have a good choice, and we will hit the mark” Esther said smiling. Georgiana had taken herself off to look at the dresses on offer to her. Charlotte had brought her dress with her with strict instructions to Sidney not to look in the dress bag.   
“This is wonderful Esther” Charlotte said, noticing one of the maids in the corner of the room, evidently ready to be on hand for any tasks required. “I still can’t get used to you having staff” she whispered noting the lady in the corner.  
“Nor me, but to plan this wedding it will be very useful to have extra hands” she whispered back. 

“Now flowers,” Esther announced, and the maid moved to bring all the displays for Charlotte to look at without having to get up from the chair.   
“Oh, these are beautiful” Charlotte said pointing to some red winter roses with what looked like glitter sprayed lightly on them so that they sparkled in the light. “The bouquet and buttonholes sorted. We don’t need flowers anywhere else; it is just us for the ceremony then find somewhere for a nice meal. Not much to sort now”  
“Meal is all arranged, it is our gift to you” Esther smiled taking her friend’s hand. Charlotte felt tears coming to her eyes “Esther, you have both done so much for us, I cannot let you do that as well” Esther kept hold of her Charlotte’s hands in hers and smiled at her. Charlotte knew she could not argue with her.   
They spent the next hour choosing suitable jewellery to wear, especially now that Georgiana and Esther had their dresses sorted and drinking tea, until the men returned for them to begin Christmas. Christmas jumpers, a Christmas movie and popcorn, along with a buffet of cold meat, salads and other goodies that the staff had prepared before Babington told them to take a plate of food for themselves and have the night off.


	32. thirty two

Charlotte woke Christmas morning to Sidney watching her. she smiled at him, wondering what he was thinking.  
“Merry Christmas” he said kissing her head after moving a stray piece of hair.  
“Merry Christmas to you too” she smiled back.  
“Two more mornings until you are Mrs Parker” he said, his stomach doing a flip with excitement. 

Sidney wasn’t sure that waking up with her would feel any different once they were married and as they hadn’t told anyone, there were still so many unknowns. 

Charlotte felt a slight worry as he mentioned getting married, she wanted to get married to him, she knew that much, but she wondered if they had rushed it having ten days’ notice to arrange it. They still hadn’t decided where they were going to live yet! Charlotte worried about everyone, wanting to do what was best for others and considering herself last, even telling Sidney how she felt about the wedding and wanting something small, she worried about how their families would react and wanting him to be happy. 

“What are you thinking?” Sidney asked, seeing the concentration in her eyes and knowing that her mind was going somewhere.  
“Do you think we are rushing things?” she asked, thoughtfully.  
“I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you want to wait longer, I will, I need you to be happy with it”  
“I have no regrets about marrying you, I have just been laying here thinking about living together. You own your own house, so it makes sense to live there and it’s George’s home, but I have to sort my place out so that Tom can rent it back out and as we have only just told Georgiana, we haven’t discussed with her about me living at yours rather than just staying sometimes. We won’t be living together as a married couple straight away, that’s all I mean  
Oh, that’s ok, there is no rush to finalise these things, it won’t change how I feel about you or that I am your husband if we are not living together straight away, I love you just the same”. Sidney said smiling that smile that made the whole world better and her insides yearn for him.   
Charlotte moved onto her side and kissed him, tenderly at first, but with each moment, growing in passion, and following that, allowing her hands to explore him as he responded to her touch. 

An hour later, they were all dressed and sat around the table eating breakfast.   
“To family,” Lord Babington said, raising his glass of orange juice “Not all families are tied by blood, some are tied by love and acceptance”  
They all raised their glasses in agreement. “To Family”

The ‘family’ spent an enjoyable Christmas day together, a delicious traditional Turkey dinner, followed by Christmas pudding and brandy sauce. They took an afternoon nap, shared gifts with each other, played some games and enjoyed some shared laughter. In the evening, around eight, Georgiana had already had three glasses of wine. Sidney was trying to teach her to be sensible with alcohol before she turned eighteen, but she was sat in the chair sobbing at this point. 

Charlotte and Sidney exchanged looks as to who was going to go to her and see what was troubling her. Sidney drew the short straw  
“Hey George, what’s wrong” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“This is the first time since dad died that I have truly felt like I have a family again” she sobbed. “I love Arthur and Mary tries so hard, but today has been like a real family again.” She launched at him, hugging him tight. Sidney pulled her in close and soothed her in a fatherly way.   
“I’m sorry I haven’t really been the best at making you feel safe and wanted. I hope going forward we will be better”  
“You and Charlotte will be the best stepparent’s, even though I am nearly an adult and I can’t wait until you have children of your own”   
“Wow now George,” Sidney said moving her away with a slight panic, “There is no plans for little Parkers yet”

“Charlotte and I will have our babies together, so that they too can be best friends” Esther said, interrupting the moment. Sidney and Babbers both exchanged the same looks of bewilderment, whilst Charlotte and Esther smiled at each other like this was the most obvious thing to be said right now. Georgiana wiped her tears, feeling genuinely happy.

“Are you moving into our house then Charlie?” Georgiana asked, changing the subject slightly. “Because there isn’t really room for children there”  
“We haven’t discussed it really; it has all been a little quick moving and secret” Charlotte said. “But you will always have a home with us George”  
“Are you telling your parents when you go New Year’s Day?” she asked  
“I guess so, but as I have to do the New Year’s Eve ball for Tom now, I am not sure if I’ll be too tired to go back to Willingden” Charlotte said, feeling sad and relieved.

Sidney clenched his teeth and his hands at the reminder of Tom’s behaviour. Charlotte glanced over to him and could sense he was still upset.   
“Well, I won’t be telling Tom about the wedding until his stupid ball is done and dusted” Sidney said, his tone clearly displaying his feelings of anger. “I might not even tell him at all” he added on reflection.  
“Sidney, we can’t not tell Tom, your other siblings and Mary will quickly guess, and he will be hurt if he does not hear it from you” Charlotte said softly, trying to reassure Sidney that his relationship with his brother was salvageable and not to be influenced by the business side of her.

Conversation soon turned to the wedding and how much everyone was looking forward to it, Babbers had hired a photographer as a surprise, which he had now let known, following many glasses of whiskey and Charlotte said she was determined to walk in with only one crutch so that she could hold her bouquet. She would not give any hints about her dress to anyone, much to their frustration and they all felt relaxed and happy again as they talked and laughed into the night. A quiet boxing day would await them, before the big day of the wedding on the twenty-seventh.


	33. Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted earlier today but my brain got hijacked with a new story sorry. Still this one is almost done now

Charlotte woke up on her wedding morning, she was determined that she was going to walk down the aisle without her crutches, she had been practicing in secret and her physio had said on the 23rd that it would be fine as her leg was healing well, but to pick them up if she felt too much pain or aching. Only Esther knew her plan and was going to hide the crutches for her in the old chapel on the estate where they were to be married. Babbers said that no one had used the chapel for about sixty years, but it was cleaned up by his staff and Esther and George had helped her to dress the room with some flowers on the alter and a small ribbon on the end of the two pews that they would use. The registrar would be here at half one to speak to them both before the ceremony at two. That gave Charlotte time for a cooked breakfast with her friends before getting ready. 

Esther knocked the door and came into the room, behind her was Sophie, her favourite maid, with a tray of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, beans, hash browns and three glasses of orange juice. Georgiana had not arrived yet, but she was sure, if she could smell the breakfast that she would not be too far behind. 

They sat by the little table in the room and tucked into the tasty breakfast.  
“I wasn’t sure if you would be too nervous to eat” Esther said as they were all sat together, Georgiana having arrived as Sophie was leaving.  
“I thought I might have been nervous too, but I guess as it is only us here, I am ok, you are all my people, I think like you, maybe we will have a party in the new year, once thinks have settled”  
“Good idea, and I will promise to call you mum and dad for the whole evening just to show you both how proud I am of you” Georgiana said, and they all laughed.

Sophie arrived back at the room less than half an hour later, “I have drawn baths in all three of your rooms now” she said, “I shall stay on the landing for when you are ready for me to help with hair and makeup”  
“Sophie, that is so sweet of you, I don’t know how to thank you enough” Charlotte said.  
“No need to thank me, Miss Charlotte, it is my job”  
Charlotte and Sophie had become close ally’s when she had first had her accident. Sophie had heled her with washing and doing her hair for her when she was staying there, giving Sidney a break and Esther, who both wanted to help, but sometimes, she just needed a break from them both. With Sophie, they had not known each other, so Sophie had treated her differently, she was paid to help, not to worry and Charlotte found her a confidante in those dark days. 

“Can you believe I am getting married today?” Charlotte said to Sophie as she got herself ready for her bath,  
“I can Miss Charlotte, Mr Sidney really adores you, that is obvious to anyone, and I think you adore him too” she smiled.  
“I do, Sophie, now, my dress is hanging in that bag there on the door, Esther was taking care of it, my hair piece is in this box and I have new underwear in my bag, why don’t you have half an hour break now, and I will meet you back here then so we can do something with this hair”  
“Yes Miss, I shall return in half an hour, I have the dryer, straightener and curler ready, we can see what you like best” Sophie said, leaving charlotte alone to go and soak in the bath for a bit with her book. Reading always made her feel relaxed and as she did not feel nervous yet, she decided to take this time to herself while she had it.

When Sophie returned, Charlotte had just put her robe back on over her new underwear. Esther had text her from down the corridor saying she was just gathering her dress and would be in shortly. Georgiana insisted on doing her own hair in her room as she had a ‘good mirror’ in her words, then she would join them for makeup and dressing. 

“So, what are we doing with your hair?” Esther asked.  
“Well, I have this little Comb that I would like to wear, I bought it at the Christmas market at the same stall that Sidney bought my ring, the lady on the stall made is specially for me, once I showed her that Sidney had bought the ring, she made a matching necklace too that I am going to give to Georgiana to tie her to us as a gift when she is dressed.” Charlotte said opening the box on her dressing table and showing both Esther and Sophie.  
“They are beautiful” Esther said, “Is that your necklace?” she asked, pointing to the other in the box”  
“No, this is for my best friend and matron of honour” Charlotte said, removing it from the box and placing it in Esther’s hands.  
“I am so glad we haven’t done our makeup yet” Esther said, crying and looking at the beautiful necklace with the small emerald in it, that went beautifully with Esther’s eyes and complimented her hair.  
“Let me put it on you Lady Esther” Sophie said, taking the necklace from her, while Esther moved her hair out of the way. 

“What are you wearing around your neck?” Esther asked suddenly, seeing there was not another one in the box.  
“I will wear this one I always wear” Charlotte said.  
“I have an idea” Esther said, quickly disappearing out of the door.

“Sophie, I think we should put some soft curls in the hair, then take this one side back from my face and place the comb just here” Charlotte said, looking in the mirror and pointing to the right side of her head, just above her ear.  
“I think that will look perfect Miss Charlotte” Sophie said smiling and taking the brush from the table to start on her hair.

Esther returned with Georgiana a few minutes later.  
“Here” Esther said placing something in Charlottes lap, she could not look down at it as Sophie was doing her hair, so she had to wait a moment for a break.  
“This is beautiful” Charlotte said, looking at a little silver locket to match the silver on her ring from Sidney and her comb.  
“Something borrowed” she smiled.  
“What about something blue?” Georgiana asked  
“Blue ribbon on the bouquet” Charlotte said confidently  
“Something old?” Sophie asked.  
“That’s Sidney” Georgiana said, and they all laughed  
“Hmm, I’m not sure, new dress, new underwear, new shoes, new comb, old lipstick!”  
“I’m not sure that counts” Esther said, but it will do until we think of something better  
“Old chapel?” Charlotte suggested  
“Keep thinking”. Georgiana said  
“Old earrings! My mother said these were a christening present from my grandmother before she died”  
“Perfect”

Sidney was pacing around the drawing room dressed in his jeans and a T-shirt, freshly showered and shaved.  
“You need to settle down old friend, you have an hour before the registrar comes, the ladies take a lot longer to get ready, which is why they are still upstairs.” Babington said, while sat in his favourite chair drinking a Whiskey.  
“What if she has changed her mind?”  
“Then I am sure someone would have told us by now, it’s not like we wouldn’t hear her hobbling out of the door, those things echo in that hall, a ninja she definitely is not at the moment”  
“True, but what if”  
“Sit, drink your whiskey, then we will go and get dressed, that should calm you”

“Have you got the music to walk in?” Georgiana asked  
“Yes, it is on my phone, there’s only us, it doesn’t matter if we can hear it or not” Charlotte said  
“With your permission Lady Esther, I could take the phone, press play on the music for you and video the ceremony on the phone also” Sophie said quietly, hoping she was not overstepping her place.  
“Excellent idea” Esther said.

Sidney was just about dressed but for his tie, for some unknown reason, his hands would not work in the right order today to tie it. Thankfully, at that moment, Babbers walked into his room.  
“What are you doing?” Babbers asked, completely captivated by the movements of Sidney’s hands and the complete nonsense his tie was doing.  
“My hands had disconnected from my brain. Does that mean something is going to go wrong?”  
“No, it means you are nervous. Remember you had to tie mine at my wedding”  
Sidney relaxed slightly at the memory, “Yes, yours was nerves, Crowe’s was hangover. Do you think we should have invited Crowe; he is our other best friend?”  
“Want me to drop him a text to call over later, join us for our meal?”  
“Yes, we should”

“He said he’ll be here about five with Clara”

Charlotte put her dress on and looked in the mirror, she had ten minutes before the registrar would arrive, she needed to be perfect now, then put her robe on so Sidney would not see her dress, before the ceremony, then into it.  
Georgiana and Esther were emotional, she looked so beautiful.  
“There’s something missing” Charlotte said, winking at Esther.  
“What do you mean?” Georgiana said as Esther came back from the dressing table.  
“Well, I have my ring and matching comb, but my new stepdaughter needs to be part of our family too” Charlotte said, taking the necklace from Esther and placing it in Georgiana’s hand.

George gasped, then started to cry.  
“Stop” Charlotte said panicking, “Your makeup”  
“I don’t care!” she said as Esther took it from her to put it around her neck.  
“I need to go show Sidney” she said, running from the room.

“Sidney, Sidney” Georgiana called as she ran toward his room.  
Hearing her, Babington opened the door to her as she came flying in crying.  
“What’s wrong? What is it? George are you ok?” Sidney asked, suddenly distressed and looking at Babbers with searching eyes. Babbers just shrugged his shoulders at his friend.  
“Look” Georgiana said stepping back from him and lifting the necklace.  
“That’s beautiful, but why are you crying? What is wrong George?”  
“Charlotte bought this for me, it’s the one that matches her engagement ring we bought, from the market, she said she wanted me to know I belong to her family and that is why she bought me the matching necklace”  
Sidney felt his own eyes well up, with love and pride for his soon to be wife.  
“She is very kind and thoughtful isn’t she” Sidney said, swallowing his emotion.  
“Yes, she is, now come on dad, let’s get you ready to go and marry her” she said popping a quick, unexpected kiss on his cheek, then going to check her makeup in the mirror. A quick rub with the tissue and she was set to go. 

“Now, let me check these ties” she said inspecting both men, making a quick alteration to both, to tidy them up, then fastening the buttonholes from the dresser by the door.  
Satisfied that they were both suitably ready, she sent them on their way down to the chapel to meet the registrar before going to get Charlotte.

As they descended the stairs, they heard a car pulling into the drive, the men reached the door as the registrar was about to ring the bell. Babbers and Sidney greeted her and walked her to the chapel at the far end of the house. A small room that held around twenty people, used by the family when it was built in the early 1700’s, the staff could then access it on a Sunday evening when the family would see to their own needs. 

It was cleaned up wonderfully, looking bright and welcoming with the flowers Esther had placed on the little alter in the front. They approached the table, and the registrar took her documents out of the bag. They waited for Charlotte and Esther to join them. They were in their final stages; they would be husband and wife very shortly. 

Esther, Charlotte and Georgiana entered the chapel, both men smiled at the sight of the three beautiful women.  
“I hope that is not what you’re wearing for your big day?” Babbers said, addressing the robe Charlotte was wearing.  
“Bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony Lord Babington, but as this is a civil ceremony, what choice do I have” she smiled.

The registrar went through all of the documentation and once everything was agreed, Charlotte, Esther and Georgiana went outside the door to prepare. 

Sophie stepped into the chapel and walked to the front, standing in the corner. As the door opened, Sophie pressed play on Charlotte phone then turned the camera on to take a photograph of the three ladies as they stood together just inside the door. 

Sidney watched as he saw the love of his life stood in front of him. Esther took the crutches and placed them on the side and then let Charlotte take a step in front of the other two women. Sidney smiled, amazed at this strong, beautiful, intelligent woman. Amazed that she had the strength to walk to him on their wedding day, amazed that she looked more beautiful right now than he had ever seen her before, amazed at the way she had taken Georgiana into her family and amazed that she wanted to marry him. 

Her dress was beautiful, off white, fitted, plain, elegant and cream shoes with a slight heel, now that she was able to wear a little something with her leg healing so well and a small bouquet of winter read roses, with a sparkle of silver glitter, her hair curled and falling down around her mid arms and take just off her face on the right-hand side with a clip that matched the ring he had given her. 

Esther and Georgiana walked behind her, in case she needed support, but she didn’t, she must have been practicing with her physio. Georgiana looked very grown up in her dress, long down to her mid-calf, darker cream than Charlotte’s dress, more like a biscuit colour, but lovely against her dark skin and Esther’s dress almost matched Georgiana, darker again due to her paler skin and red hair.

Charlotte walked slowly down past the couple of rows to join Sidney, confident in her movements, but not wanting to hurt her leg either. She caught hold of Sidney’s hand as she reached the front and handed her bouquet to Esther. They turned to face the registrar and she began. There was no turning back now.

The ceremony was beautiful, not a dry eye in the house, even Babbers felt a wetness around the eyes, which he claimed was the dust from the chapel being unused for so long, when Esther teased him about it. Sophie had captured the whole thing on camera for them, so quietly that they had forgotten she was there. She handed Charlotte her phone back as she exited the chapel and Sidney tucked it into his pocket. Charlotte retrieved her crutches; she had done enough on her own for today. 

The party returned back to the main house and drawing room. The registrar declined a drink with them, returning to her vehicle to go back to her office. Lord Babington cracked open a bottle of champagne and Sophie brought in some snacks and placed them on the sideboard near the window. Georgiana put some music on, and everyone seemed happy and content. 

“So, we have done it” Sidney said to Charlotte, taking her hands in his.  
“Yes, we have Mr Parker”  
“Yes, Mrs Parker”  
“Any regrets?”  
“None at all” she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

“But now the hard work begins, I guess” she said  
“What do you mean?”  
“People finding out, sorting out our housing situation, managing Tom and my parents”  
“Not today, let’s enjoy today and start the rest of our lives tomorrow” he said kissing her again.


	34. Thirty Four

Charlotte packed her dress for the New Year’s Eve Ball in her bag, with her shoes. She picked up the bag and her laptop bag and headed out to the City Hall to check on the set up of the Ball. Her husband would be joining her later when the Ball was to begin. She smiled at the thought. Her marriage was still a secret to all who had not attended, the only people who might give the game away, would be Clara and Crowe, but as they were based in London, Sidney could deal with that when he visited next, it was not a worry for today. Charlotte and Sidney had decided between them that Charlotte would keep the Heywood name for her professional life, but she would be Mrs Parker at all other times. 

The room was almost complete with the decorating, the small stage was ready for the band she had managed to secure at short notice from the bands who had played at the beach event a couple of months ago. Tom was dancing round the place with excitement about his latest idea coming to fruition, not a thought for Charlotte, her last-minute work, her own personal plans or anything else. He did not notice the rings on her finger, though she knew Sidney had told him of their engagement, he had yet to acknowledge it, though Mary had been kind to her about it, inviting them to dinner and buying her flowers. Tom talked work, as always, unless the children cut in with something, they wanted to share with her and Sidney. Mary tried her hardest to change the subject, but somehow it always came back to Sanditon and his ideas for the place. 

Charlotte had gone for a gold and cream theme for this event, it felt right, and Tom seemed more than happy with it, thankfully. Charlotte was hoping to have her first dance with her husband tonight, should her leg allow it. She was coping well with just one crutch now for support and the pain was easing considerably. A very large sum of money had arrived in her account yesterday from Eliza’s solicitor, which she felt guilty about receiving, but also hoped it would help her and Sidney in their new married life together. They had decided to put Sidney’s house on the market in the new year, well Sidney had decided, Georgiana had agreed that more space would be good, especially if they decided to have their own children, which Charlotte had insisted was a long way down the line, maybe a year or two, had been her exact words. Charlotte had not argued with him as once Sidney Parker had an idea in his head, he could rarely be dissuaded. 

Charlotte would remain at the bungalow for another month, to see how the market was looking, while they looked around for something suitable. Sidney and Georgiana had spent hours searching online this morning and her phone pinged regularly with links to properties they wanted her opinion on. She had looked at the first two, but she could not think bout that while she had the Ball to concentrate on, she was already stressed with the short time scale and the fact that she had taken a couple of days out for Christmas and the wedding, but it all seemed to be going to plan, except the flowers, where were the flowers?

Charlotte rang the florist  
“Hi, It’s Charlotte Heywood, I am at the City Hall doing the preparations for tonight’s Ball, but the flowers don’t seem to have arrived”  
“They won’t be arriving Miss Heywood”  
“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say they won’t be arriving?”  
“That is correct, our van has broken down and we have no way of getting them to you”  
“And it didn’t cross your mind to ring me and let me know this?”  
“It did, but we have been busy today and I am on my own in the shop, I would have got around to it soon”  
“Are they ready to be collected if I can arrange someone to come and get them?”  
“Yes, I'll even knock the delivery charge off if you collect, how is that for a good service”   
“Thank you, I shall let you know as soon as I can arrange something” 

“Why this? why now?” Charlotte said aloud, not realising that Tom was behind her in earshot  
“What is it Charlotte? It sounds like there is a problem”  
“A small problem, I shall see what I can do now”  
“Can I help at all?” Tom asked, this was not the reaction Charlotte had expected from Tom, he usually barked the orders and watched as the miracles formed from his words.

“Maybe, the florists van has broken down, I need to arrange transport to get the flowers brought here”  
“I am on it, we have a van of our own for the company, I will get Sidney to pick up the van and go and collect them” he said, taking his phone from his pocket. Charlotte sighed; she had hoped to give Sidney a day off from work.

A few minutes later her phone pinged, it was Sidney “Tom rang, I’m your knight in shining armour and I love you. See you soon”  
She smiled at the message. It was a line from their song, and she knew that this particular crisis was in hand. She telephoned the florist to tell them to expect Sidney within the hour.

Charlotte hoped that nothing else would go wrong as she went through to the kitchens to check on the caterers. There was a madness and hustle and bustle of people around the kitchen, but it seemed to flow effortlessly like they were all in sync. Charlotte watched in admiration for a few minutes, then caught sight of the manager.  
“Hi Kathy, all going to plan?”  
“We have two waitresses who have called in sick, but it’s to be expected on New Year’s Eve from our experience, we have enough staff to keep us going. I am glad that you only wanted a buffet set out at such short notice though”  
“If there is anything I can do, let me know, I worked in a hotel before coming to Sanditon, I am an excellent waitress” she smiled. Kathy looked down to the crutch, then back up to her face. Charlotte followed her eyes.  
“You are a determined young lady Charlotte Heywood, but I also know your boyfriend and there is no way I would agree to you helping out and face the wrath of Sidney parker!” Kathy laughed.  
“Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him” she laughed in return and turned to leave the kitchen to head out and look for Sidney. 

He pulled up in the van a few moments later, he had Arthur with him, and they unloaded the van quickly, Charlotte then positioning the flowers where she wanted them, until they were done and insisted on taking over from her. Charlotte hated feeling useless and would be glad when she was back to full functioning. Sidney could see in her face that she was frustrated.  
“Now, Mrs P” he started, then stopped himself “Charlotte, tell me where I am positioning these flowers, I need your expert eye and I need them to be perfect, I am merely muscle, not brains or beauty”. Charlotte smiled knowing he had nearly given their secret away and happy he was being so thoughtful about her role. Between them, they had set the room perfect. The band were just arriving to set up so Charlotte excused herself to go and get ready, sending Sidney and Arthur home to do the same, saying she would see them all shortly. Sidney gave her a long kiss before parting from her, Arthur jumped in with a tight hug.   
“Get off with you both now please” she said, batting them away with her crutch laughing. 

Charlotte stood in the room looking around as guests started to arrive. She was dressed in a gold dress that almost touched the floor, her beautiful hair draped around her shoulders and her makeup done to perfection. She was not normally one for glitter and shining attention, but she had to admit, this dress gave a lovely shine in the low lights of the room. The band started to play some general music as people came in, before the DJ would take over for them to have a break, then they would do a set and a second break, before a final set and the DJ would take over until they closed down at 1am. She was lucky to have got the council to agree to a late licence for the event at short notice, but as it was for the town, the council leader was keen for the promotion. It was not to be a large event this time due to the short notice, but Tom had offered discounts on all accommodation for people coming in from out of town to see the place.

Sidney arrived with Arthur and Diana, Georgiana had kindly agreed to babysit so that Mary could attend with Tom, though the Beaufort sisters had promised her a lot of photographs and updates on their social media feed. Tom had finally agreed to charlotte setting up social media for the town and though she would not be live streaming tonight, she planned to start the new year off with a bang tomorrow morning, while Sidney drove to her parents.

Tom and Mary arrived just behind them. Sidney smiled with pride seeing how lovely Charlotte looked. She saw them and headed over to greet them.   
“Tom, this is your event, I shall leave it to you to welcome people now that you are here” she said.  
“Oh yes of course, Tom said, in his element at being the centre of attention and letting everyone know this was his baby”  
“And if she can manage without her crutch for a moment, I am going to dance with my beautiful wife” Sidney said, smiling at her.   
Charlotte handed her crutch to Mary and held Sidney’s arm as he led her to the dance floor.

Tom, Mary, Arthur and Diana stood open mouthed, watching them.  
“I am sure my hearing is playing up” Tom finally spoke “But I believe I heard my brother say his wife”  
“I heard that too” Diana agreed, taking a step closer to see them.   
“Oh my,” Arthur said, “I can see that they both are wearing rings on their wedding fingers. I feel so foolish not to have noticed this afternoon when I helped Sidney with the flowers, what sort of a brother will he think me to be now” he added, a tear coming to his eye that he had let Sidney down.   
“Well, I am not having this, how dare he steal the night from me,” Tom said furiously, “Does he not know how hard I have worked on this event, to make it a success, to promote Sanditon, and now he comes along and makes it all about him”   
Mary now became furious also, though not at Sidney, at Tom.

“Thomas Parker, how dare you speak so badly of your brother and new sister-in-law. Firstly, it was Charlotte who brought this night together, FOR YOU, and secondly, Sidney made one comment about dancing with his wife, to let us all know, he has not announced it to the world, he has not even announced it to his family. I demand that you do not make a scene tonight about this.”   
Tom stormed off in a mood as the music changed and Sidney brought Charlotte back to his family, where she took the crutch back.   
Arthur turned to his brother and hugged him, tears in his eyes.   
“I am so sorry I let you down brother, for I did not notice the ring this afternoon while I was helping you”  
“You have not let me down, I just want you to be happy for me,” he said hugging him back.

Mary turned to the couple next and embraced them both with a “congratulations”.   
Charlotte could see sadness in her eyes. “I am sorry we did not tell you” she whispered, as they embraced. “I will tell you my reasons when we go for coffee next week”  
“So long as you are happy, I am happy” Mary said.  
Diana nodded to them both, but did not give her congratulations, she was not sure how she felt about the situation yet. Tom was still off meeting and greeting his guests. Charlotte hoped that as Tom had taken over now, that maybe she could leave when she was ready, rather than having to stay out the night if things got uncomfortable. Diana was evidently not pleased, and Tom would not look at either of them. 

Sidney went over to get some food from the buffet for him and Charlotte, leaving her seated with Mary. Tom was also by the buffet and Sidney wanted to speak to him alone. Well as alone as this event would allow. 

“Tom, I feel like you are avoiding me”  
“I cannot believe that you announced your marriage tonight, at my event, trying to steal the night from me, I cannot believe that my own brother could be so selfish” Tom said almost spitting his words at Sidney  
“I beg your pardon Tom, but I have not announced my marriage at all, in fact I did not even tell my family, I merely said I wish to dance with my wife”  
“You did it on purpose, you have always been jealous of my project here in Sanditon, you have always wanted to be me”  
“Tom, I am not jealous of you, I came here from London to work with you, but if it suits you better, Charlotte and I can go back to London and I will just attend for board meetings”  
“You always make everything about you Sidney, this is my night, this is my project. What about Diana and Arthur have you not considered their feelings?”  
“When I chose to get married, I considered only Charlotte, Georgiana and myself, as believe it or not, we were the only people to be affected by this”  
“Sidney, I cannot have you ruin my night any further, if you cannot support me tonight, then you and Charlotte should leave. We can discuss how this will affect the business at the office next week. I shall call a meeting for Tuesday with Lord Babington and Lady Denham; who I am sure will all have something to say about the matter”  
Sidney turned from his brother, gathered some food for them both and returned to Charlotte and Mary, who were deep in conversation. Charlotte stood to allow Sidney to sit with them and she sat on his lap, inviting him in.

“I am so happy to see you both happy” Mary said, “you deserve it Sidney” she placed a hand on his affectionately.  
“Thank you, Mary, though it is a shame your husband does not feel the same way”   
“He will get over it, give him time Sidney”  
“He is calling a meeting Tuesday, to have me removed from the board and probably Charlotte removed as a freelancer”  
“Then that is his loss, but he has to be voted in favour to be able to do that”  
“I do not know if I can work with him if he goes ahead with this now” Sidney said sadly.   
“Sidney, Charlotte, listen to me. Do NOT let that man steal your happiness. Do you hear me?”  
They both nodded, wondering how Mary had put up with Tom and his behaviour for so long. They stayed another half an hour, then at eleven, they decided to leave the Ball, they decided they would see in the new year together, alone. They walked together from the city hall, down to the beach, and the long way back to Sidney’s holding hands, talking about the future and what the stroke of midnight would bring for them.


	35. Thirty Five

Diana knocked the door just as they were getting ready to leave for Willingden.  
“I wonder who that could be” Sidney said as he moved toward the door. Charlotte did not reply, being just as confused.

“Diana, come in, please” Sidney said seeing her stood there  
“Thank you” she replied stepping over the threshold. “I was hoping to catch you both before you left”   
“Diana, please, come in from the cold, they have threatened snow” Charlotte said with a nervous smile.

“I wanted to apologise for last night” Diana said  
“You have nothing to apologise for” Charlotte said, reassuringly.  
“I should have congratulated you. To let you know I am happy for you, but you know I don’t like conflict. I did not want either of my brothers to think I was siding one over the other, so I thought is better to say nothing”   
Sidney stepped forward and hugged his sister.   
“You will never fall out with me for being true to yourself Diana”  
“Or me” Charlotte added.  
“I hope Tom calms down and comes around” Diana said, then hugged them both wishing them a lovely time in Willingden.

“Are you excited to be home?” Sidney asked as they pulled into the village next to her family home.  
“I am looking forward to seeing my siblings, nervous about facing my father” she said, looking out of the window as they drove through.

Hearing the car pull up outside, her two youngest brothers ran out to greet them, Alison and her father stood on the steps to the hotel. Charlotte hugged the two boys tight, telling them how much they had grown in the almost six months since she had been gone.   
To her surprise, her father stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulder, it felt a little awkward, but Charlotte did not say anything.  
“Good to have you here” he muttered   
“Thanks Dad”  
“Sidney” he acknowledged holding a hand out to shake.  
“Mr Heywood” Sidney acknowledged back taking his hand and shaking it.  
“Your mother is in the kitchen, says we have to go to the restaurant, and all eat there” her father said, leading the way. Alison caught hold of her sister to walk in  
“Charlie, I have so many ideas to show you, I am making a book full of them” she said excitedly. Now Charlotte felt dread. To let down her sister was going to be the hardest part of her decision to marry in secret.

Phillip sorted drinks out for everyone as they all sat and chatted amongst each other. Charlotte was enjoying having everyone together, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to stay the night now, depending on the reaction of the family. Sidney had purposely left the bags in the car allowing for them to leave if she wanted to. She was his priority; he had told her reassuringly as they parked the car and took a minute before getting out.   
Alison went out to the kitchen to help her mother bring the food through.  
“Hello both” her mother said as she walked into the room, smiling “I thought I would just cook and put it out and you could all help yourselves; it is easier than working out who wants what”  
“Thank you, Mrs Heywood, let me come and give you a hand” Sidney offered  
“Nonsense, you’re a guest, you sit there, Robbie will come and help” she said pulling the young boy’s phone from his hand to make him move. “Oh, and it’s mum, not Mrs Heywood” she shouted over her shoulder as she went back through the door.

Once everyone had their plates full and were seated, Charlotte picked at her food on the plate, nervous of making the announcement.   
Sidney squeezed her hand in reassurance, and she decided to go for it and get it out of the way.  
“Mum, Dad, there’s something I need to tell you both” she said, stabbing a potato with her fork  
“Are you pregnant?” Phoebe said with a look of disgust.  
“Oh, that is wonderful” her mother said, “I miss having babies around the place”   
“No mum, I am not pregnant” Charlotte said as Sidney choked on a carrot, she patted his back while he raised his hand to cover his mouth as he coughed showing the wedding ring on his finger.  
“I’d say it looks like you got married without telling us” her father said, raising an eyebrow to them.  
“Yes dad, we did” Charlotte said, “Are you angry?”  
“No, I am not” he replied.  
“Well, I bloody well am!” Alison said, standing sharply, knocking her chair over and stamping towards the door, before turning back to add “All my plans, you have not considered me at all” and she disappeared from sight. Charlotte went to stand.  
“Don’t go after her” her mother said. 

“Now, tell us all about your special day” Philip said, trying to diffuse the situation,  
“I have a video of the service; I can show you after lunch” she smiled  
“Oh, that is wonderful” her mother said, and they continued to eat and chat about the hotel and their work in Sanditon.

Alison returned as Charlotte was showing the video, she did not want to see the video but demanded an answer as to why they had chosen to marry in secret. Her parents also wanted to know but had decided not to ask and to wait until they brought it up.  
“Things were getting a little out of control” Charlotte said. “Trying to please both families was becoming so overwhelming and I knew that I would end up trying so hard for everyone else, that I would not enjoy myself or consider myself, so I spoke to Sidney about my concerns and we decided that this would be the best option”  
“To be selfish and only think of yourself, regardless of what your family would want for you?”  
“Funnily enough, that is exactly how one of my brothers reacted” Sidney said, “Which for me proves that we did the right thing. It is the one day in her life that is about her and no one else”  
“And you” Charlotte added, smiling at him adoringly.

“We understand” her father said, but might we be able to host a small party for you? Bring your family to stay free of charge, allow us to celebrate?”   
“Thank you, dad, that would be lovely”  
“Thank you, Mr Heywood, we would like that”  
“It’s dad now” he said, with such a straight expression on his face, Sidney did not know if he meant it or not.  
“Pick a date” her mother said “January is quiet, beginning of March we have no bookings yet”   
“We have some work things to attend to, can we let you know end of the week?” Charlotte said, knowing that Tom was planning on removing Sidney.  
“You look like a princess” her little sister Jessie said, handing Charlotte her phone back.  
“Thank you, sweetie,” she said pulling her sister onto her lap, then regretting it as she felt the pressure on her healing leg. Seeing pain on her face, Sidney picked up the little girl and placed her on his lap facing Charlotte  
“Is your leg still broken?” Jessie asked  
“It is getting better, but it hurts having a big girl like you sat on it” Charlotte said facing her, then smiling up at Sidney. 

“Look at the way they look at each other” Charlotte’s mother whispered to her husband  
“We were like that once” he whispered back.  
“There are still moments I see you look at me like that”  
“Yes, even after all these years, you’re still the only girl for me” he smiled.  
“We are so blessed with our family; I just wish Peter could be here”

Suitably fed, the younger children went off to play, Philip headed to the bar as customers began to arrive from the village. Deciding she did not want to stay while Alison was still angry at her, Sidney and Charlotte made their goodbye’s and headed back on the road. Her parents said they understood why she did not want to stay and promised to speak to Alison about it. They promised to arrange a date for the party and to let them know. 

“Well, that went better than expected” Charlotte said as they pulled out of the carpark  
“I agree, it is just a shame that Alison was not happy for you, especially as you were so close”  
“I think that is why she reacted as she did, we have always been each other’s confidents and now I have kept a secret from her”   
“I am sure she will come around, probably before Tom does”  
“I hope they both do”  
“So do I! Your place or mine Mrs Parker?”   
“We should go and check on Georgiana”  
“She thinks we are staying in Willingden, what about a night to ourselves?”  
“I am sure you could tempt me Mr Parker” she smiled.


	36. Thirty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a long chapter for my usual writing, this story too is nearing it's ending.   
> Tom is not the nicest in this chapter so I apologies for that

Sidney was not looking forward to going into the office and seeing Tom, they had had no contact at all since the Ball New Year’s Eve. Babington had rung him last night to say that Tom had told him and Lady Denham of the wedding, unaware that Babington had attended, and that he wanted a meeting with them both to discuss Sidney’s future on the board. He assured Sidney that he was on his side and that Tom was blowing this all out of proportion, but he had not called Lady D yet as it was getting late, he was planning of calling her this morning to discuss the matter before they met with Tom. Sidney knew that Mary was also on his side, so it was hopeful that they would stick with him. Failing that, Babington said he would reach out to their contacts in London and if he and Charlotte and Georgiana were prepared to move, he could get them set up in London without too much worry. That was all well and good, he thought to himself, but it was an upheaval for Charlotte and Georgiana too, he decided not to ring Charlotte and discuss it with her since she had stayed at the bungalow last night to do a little packing and to get some work done. She had pre-empted Tom’s request for Valentines’ day, and she wanted to pip him to the post. 

Charlotte was midway through writing her proposal for Valentine when her phone rang, she assumed it would be Sidney so was surprised to see Alison’s name on the screen. She took a deep breath before answering.   
“Hi” she said, unsure what else she should say after her visit.  
“Hi” Alison said, trying to gauge her sister’s mood toward her.   
“Is everything ok at home?” Charlotte asked politely  
“Yes, but I think I owe you and Sidney an apology”   
“Do you?”  
“Yes. Can you forgive me?”  
“That depends”  
“On?”  
“Can you give me some sort of explanation as to where that behaviour came from?”  
“Aw Charli, you know what it’s like here, it’s always dad’s way or no way, I thought I was going to get the chance to do something in planning your wedding and then you just go and do it without me, I am your best friend, not just your sister”  
“Yet a best friend would support any decision if it made the person happy. I think maybe you too, should think about leaving dad and the hotel, finding your own way, find what makes you happy”  
“Can you tell Sidney I am sorry?” Alison said  
“I will  
“I’ll ring you later, I have to get back to work” and she hung up on Charlotte. The conversation was over. 

Charlotte was flustered now, she was thinking about Alison, had they really done the right thing marrying in secret? Tom was angry, Alison was unhappy, yes, she was her sister, but actually, were they really best friends? Esther had become a much closer friend to her since she left the hotel, she wondered how much of their closeness had come from convenience rather than mutual affection and understanding. Charlotte had grown a lot since leaving Willingden and she felt she was a better person for it, truer to herself, but that now felt selfish, if her actions of choosing to marry Sidney how they did, caused problems for him and Georgiana. She picked up her phone and held it in her hand for a moment, she wanted to speak to Sidney, to check that he was ok at the office, to tell him that she loved him and to reassure herself that they had done the right thing. But if he was having a tough time with Tom, she needed to let that unfold without her interference. She placed the phone back on the table and went to make a cup of tea.

Sidney was sat in his office, he had chosen to go straight to the desk and get his head down to work, Tom would come to him if he needed to, but Sidney would not give him opportunity to go one about his marriage again in a negative way. He knew Tom had called for a meeting this afternoon and he could wait until then to find out his fate, whatever Tom might have in mind. 

He thought about ringing Charlotte when he stepped out to get coffee, he did not want to make one in the kitchen in case he was to run into Tom. Getting into the work today after taking all that time off over Christmas and New Year, Sidney was concerned about the finances of the Consortium now that he had seen the email with Tom’s plans for this coming year. Just because Charlotte’s events had been successful and brought some much-needed revenue to Sanditon, it did not warrant the amount of money he was planning for his bigger and more elaborate ideas, including a building development he was supposedly planning for the clifftops, for more accommodation.

Sidney had taken the rough drawings from the desk, where Tom had left them, assumedly before he found out about their wedding. He could not see the council or the residents agreeing to this monstrosity being built, two buildings, four storeys each, sixteen apartments in each block and he had not even considered parking. The glass fronts on the ones that overlooked the clifftop and out to see were beautiful and the view would be to die for, there was no doubt about that, but they had fought had enough to get the road built for access, they would spoil the tranquillity of the place, he wasn’t even sure the ground was even enough to build on. Sidney knew he would have to fight Tom on this for safety of his beauty spot if nothing else. He also knew that Tom would see this as revenge for whatever he had planned for this afternoon. Sidney placed the plans back down and finally left for the coffee he was now craving, maybe he would stay out until after lunch, he thought. 

Charlotte’s phone chimed, she looked at the screen, it was a text from her husband, the thought still made her smile, and she wished this meeting with Tom would be over so that they could start their married life properly.   
“Lunch at the café?” it said.  
“I’ll leave now” she replied, Sidney smiled, he wished all this with Tom would be over soon so that they could make their own plans for their married life together. 

Sidney was already seated when she arrived, he had ordered her hot chocolate as he knew she loved the chocolate they did here.   
“I haven’t ordered food” he said standing to kiss her and hold her chair for her.   
“Ever the gentleman Mr Parker” she smiled, kissing him back.  
“Always, Mrs Parker, and if I ever change, I expect you to remind me who I really am”  
“Bad morning?” she asked looking at his face, she could see the lines on his forehead that he was stressed  
“Tom’s plans for this year are a little over the top, but he has pushed my limit in drawing up plans for two tall blocks of flats on the clifftops” Sidney said with a sigh.

“Are you serious?” Charlotte asked quietly, so as not to draw attention, she knew how the café was often the source of the rumour mill in Sanditon. “You can’t build on the clifftops; it is so beautiful”   
“To be honest I can’t see the council agreeing, but I can’t stand by and let him even get it that far, I hope Babbers, and Lady D will be on my side, but we know Tom will think I am trying to get revenge for the way he has been with us”  
“Sadly, I think you could be right, I have sent a few emails today, I am freelance after all, see if I can pick up other work, if the worst happens, at least one of us is earning and if the right thing comes up, I can go away for events now I can drive again and I have some money to buy a car”  
“I don’t like the thought of you going away” Sidney said, taking her hand, “But I agree, we need to start thinking about a backup plan. Sanditon will crash if I am not here to manage Tom, but maybe, if they vote me out, Mary will step up more”

“I wish this afternoon was over already” Charlotte said.  
“Me too” Sidney replied, as his phone rang, it was Babington. Sidney answered and told him they were in the café.

“You don’t mind if Babbers joins us for lunch?”  
“Of course, not” Charlotte smiled “Should we wait to order, or will he be a while?”  
“He wants the vegetable soup; it is his favourite in the winter when he comes here” Sidney said with a laugh  
“Sounds good, I will have that too” Charlotte said, so Sidney waved to the young girl to come and take their order. Babington arrived the same time as the food.

“I have news” Babington said sitting at the table and taking a long sniff of the soup and smiling.  
“My favourite” he said, picking up the spoon as both Charlotte and Sidney waited poised for his news.  
“Oh yes, the news” Babington said, seeing the two faces staring at him, “Tom is still angry about the wedding”  
“I suspected as much” Sidney said,   
“He thinks as the Parkers are pillars of the community in Sanditon, that you should have used the wedding to the advantage of the town and had a grand affair, invited some potential investors, shown off Charlotte’s event planning further” he turned to Charlotte   
“He is going to propose that now you are a Parker, that you join the consortium, exclusive rights to Sanditon, I think he’s worried that as freelance you might use your skills in other towns.” Turning back to Sidney he added   
“He is going to suggest that you host a party or a Ball for some investors he has in mind, have a formal wedding party or event to make it public, he is drawing up a guest list, a sort of promotion of Sanditon and a declaration of you being a parker and no longer available for freelance”

“You have got to be kidding me?” Sidney said. “What does Lady D say about it?”  
“She is annoyed you didn’t go to Sanditon House and tell her in person for a start”  
“We have just got back, if Tom hadn’t gone off on one, we would have gone there today instead of having to have this meeting”  
“I told her that, that it is Tom who is holding issue, she is concerned that she will lose her share of the profits if Tom brings in more investors, but somewhere inside her, she gets why you did it”  
“Thank you” Charlotte said,   
“Thank Esther, she was the one who explained to her aunt that Tom’s behaviour to ‘commercialise your love’, her words not mine, was the reason it was done so quietly. Lady D said that she cannot condone Sidney being removed from the board, but if Charlotte is to be exclusive to Sanditon then there needs to be an official announcement”  
“Perhaps I don’t want to be exclusive to Sanditon” Charlotte said  
“I won’t force you” Babington said, “But if Tom offers you minor shares like Mary, no real vote but a say if things get fraught, then there may have to be some conditions”

“This is going to be tough to work through” Sidney said, “I cannot have our lives dictated to by Tom, I do not want that, and Charlotte has been dictated to before, I will not allow it for her again”  
“If you leave, Tom is going to be difficult to tame”  
“If I leave, then Arthur has to take my place in the business, If I stay, it has to be clear that this is a job, not my life and that Charlotte and I will not be the latest pawns in his game”  
“Agreed” Babington said, “Hopefully Lady D will be with us. Now let’s eat, I will be grumpy all afternoon if this soup goes cold” 

They all laughed and tucked into the lunch, the conversation turning to the lighter mood of the soup and why Babington’s chef cannot recreate it. 

Babington and Sidney arrived at the office for the meeting together, Lady Denham was already inside talking with Tom, he was showing her his plans for the flats on the clifftops and the two men immediately recognised she was not wearing her happy face.   
“What do you think is going on?” Babington whispered.  
“Tom wants to build flats on the clifftops”  
“No way, I cannot allow that sorry Sidney”  
“Don’t be sorry, I plan to fight it too”

Lady Denham looked up on hearing whispers, “As we are all here, we should begin, I don’t have all day to stand around”   
Babington smiled and they all filed through to the large meeting room, where Charlotte had presented her first event.

“Now before you start your waffling Tom, I need it known that I am not happy that you haven’t been to visit me in person Sidney” Lady Denham said, taking control of the meeting.  
“It was our intention to visit you today, Lady Denham, we have only just arrived back from visiting Charlotte’s parents, but on our return, we discovered this meeting had been called today and therefore, as you would appreciate, this had to take priority”  
“Well, from what I have heard, this meeting is going to be a waste of time. I see no reason to spend the consortium money to pay for your wedding party, Sidney, if you and Charlotte want a party so badly, then you can pay for it yourself and as for those monstrosities on my cliff top, completely out of the question”  
“Well Lady D” Babington started “Sidney and Charlotte, do not want to have a wedding party, that is why they married in a small private ceremony, it was supposed to just be a small family gathering, of course including you, maybe a luncheon or a cocktail party, to make the announcement”

“Is that so?” Tom asked, clearly angry, though they were all unsure if it was due to him not being in control of the meeting, having his building plans shot down or because he was being outnumbered on a large party. “Well, you all forget, Sidney Parker is a key member of this town, this is a perfect opportunity for networking and enticing investors”  
“Marriage is about love Tom” Sidney said, “Or have you forgotten that? I don’t believe Mary would have wanted her wedding turned into this and neither do Charlotte and I”   
“But”  
“But nothing” Lady Denham said “And if you continue to behave in this way, I shall remove my investment and you can find someone else to support this town and be on your board”  
“But Lady Denham, you hold the majority share as a single person of the board, you cannot walk away and let just anyone join us, they might not understand our way of working” Tom said, stammering as his anxiety started to rise.   
“Then it is settled, Charlotte and Sidney host their own wedding announcement, to which I expect a hand delivered invite” Lady Denham said, “The idea for that new accommodation can go in the shredder and if Charlotte wants a nominal stake as Mary has, then she buys in for her five percent” and with that, she stood ready to leave.   
“Wait a minute” Tom said “Lord Babington hasn’t had a chance to look at the plans, if Sidney, Babington and I all vote in favour of the two blocks then we overrule you”  
“We vote with Lady Denham” the two men said almost in unison.  
“And what of Charlotte?” Tom asked “If she is now a Parker, then she should be part of the consortium and not allowed to freelance or work for other towns, only private wedding and parties”  
“Charlotte is keeping her maiden name for work purposes” Sidney said  
“Then I vote that if she wants to stay freelance, so she should” said Babington   
“Agreed” Lady Denham said, “It looks like you are outvoted again. Now let’s be off” 

With that, the three all left the office leaving Tom sat alone with his head in his hands and his elaborate plans to sully the skyline on the clifftops crumpled on the table in front of him.


End file.
